Stuck in Wammy's but at least I'm with you
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Being stuck in a tent with Matt was bad enough! But now Mello had to deal with all sorts of crazy people at Wammy's, Let the insanity begin! Stuck in a tent with Matt sequel was called Your a habit I'd like to kick
1. Fucking crazy friends

**This came to me while I was sleeping lol. I guess you could say it is like a sequel to my on-going story Stuck in a tent with Matt. Although there is no spoliers. As there is nothing to spoil lol.**

**You don't have to read Stuck to know the storyline.**

**Athough some scenes in Stuck are mentioned though. **

**It's based mostly around Mello and Matt and their adventures in Wammy's. I decided to add some OCs to the mix but don't worry there is no OC pairing for Matt or Mello.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Kitty and Sirius. I own them! That's why they're so messed up.**

**I have noticed that all i currently write are Matt and Mello stories**

**well some of my stories are epic failures at life**

**such as:**

**"Im your up for it I'm game."**

**This is like the replacement for that god awful story. Which I will still probably write lol**

**xxxx**

_Wammy's house is set in Winchester, in London. It was invented by Quillsh Wammy, who in my opinion is one of the best people ever! Well after L and me of course and Matt as well. I couldn't forget about the third in line now could I! Wammy's main goal is to take in children of an exceptional intellect and groom them to one day become the next L. It's not as if L would die any time soon. I've been waiting, okay okay! So that's a joke I haven't really...Much. As for me? I am now currently 2nd in line to succeed L, not that I really care much about it. Okay that's a lie! I care alot about it and some day I wish to become the next L. No! I will become the next L, well me and Matt together will succeed L. Together we will..._

"Mello!" A sudden voice was heard causing Mello to jump half a mile into the air. He turned around to see his red headed companion, Matt grinning down on him with that cheesy smile he always wore. Mello sighed and exited out of his little story he was working on; saving the document first of all and turning around to face the adorable gamer.

"What were you doing?" Matt asked looking at the, now blank, computer screen. Mello took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and bit into it, he sighed at Matt's obliviousness.

"...I was writing about Wammy's." he said, not looking his friend in the eyes; Matt snorted at his blond friend and ruffled his hair.

"Geez Mello! All you do is work...What's it for again?" Mello sighed at his socially adept friend; God! What does Matt even do in class, whenever the teacher asks him a question, he either goes really red and hides behind Mello, or grunts at her; due to the fact he's more than likely playing a more important video game. Mello sighed and opened up the document again and started to type more out deciding that he didn't care that Matt was in the room.

"It's your personal statement for L, seeing as he's coming to see us again soon. It has to be about Wammy's" Matt peered over Mello's shoulder. And Mello tried to shove the red head away but of course Matt was stubborn and wanted to read what the hell Mello was writing!

"Let me read!" Matt yelled at the blond boy, poking him in the sides, Mello flinched at the contact but then elbowed Matt in the stomach, causing Matt to crouch over a little; due to the pain he now had. Matt jumped back up after a couple of seconds causing Mello slap him on the back on the head. Matt turned around and jumped on the back of the computer chair and peered over Mello's shoulder again.

"Mello! Let me read!"

"Your such a child!"

Matt stopped trying to read the document from over Mello's shoulder and stared at the back of the blond boy. Mello was currently typing away; but he couldn't shake the feeling that Matt was just staring at him. And it irritated him to no end! A few minutes passed and Mello could still feel Matt staring at him; he could almost imagine the sly grin on the red heads face as Matt could also almost imagine the irritated scowl plastered on the blond's. Mello sighed and turned around on the swingy computer chair to face the annoying red head. Once he turned around Matt grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, Mello was shocked at first; but then he slowly returned the loving hug. That's all Matt wanted to do was hug Mello. Not that Mello was like a teddy bear or anything! If he was Matt was sure he wouldn't be very cuddly anyway. Mello only gave Matt hugs! He was only allowed to give him hugs! No-one else!

"Oh Matt!" Mello exclaimed in a very girlie squeal, like some girls do when the guy they like kiss them or...Do something else. Matt let go of Mello, quite quickly and shot a weird look at him. Mello smirked at the red headed boy and turned back to face the computer.

"That got you of me!" Mello exclaimed, typing again. Matt sighed and turned around to sit on Mello's bed. He kept his boots on while he lay on his partners bed and pulled out his Nintendo DS and started to play some Final Fantasy game. Mello heard the music blurring, Matt was so inconsiderate sometimes!

"Matt shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Never miss a good chance to shut up Matt!"

Matt growled and threw his DS on the edge of Mello's bed and jumped out of the bed he ran over and tackled the blond haired boy the the ground. Mello landed on the ground with a dull thud and quickly twisted his body round so Matt was currently straddling his waist. And the two started to throw punches at each other. This act of voilence between the two has been happening for quite some time now. Mello guessed it started when Matt had decided to grow some back bone; probably after they had gotten back from their trip with L and the rest of the gang. But ever since then Matt and Mello have been frightening. Kitty; there only girl friend had said it was sexual tension. This caused her to be ignored be an entire week, Mello would of stopped talking to her altogether but Matt needed to beat someone elses ass at a video game.

Mello kicked Matt onto his back and quickly jumped onto the red boy grabbing his neck and biting it, Matt let out a quick yell of pain and kicked Mello off him; Mello flew and hit the edge of the bed and fell down to the ground...It was over? Mello just lay there, well the side of the bed was a bitch to fall against! Matt had done it plenty of times to know.

Matt crawled towards the blond boy and put his hands on his back and shook him slightly.

"Mello!"

"I hate you!" Mello grumbled, Matt smirked at the blond boy.

"Love you too!"

Mello sat up quite quickly for someone who had just banged their head on a pretty solid surface; he turned to look at Matt a glint in his eye. Both boys heard a sigh from the doorway and turned around to see a blonde pony tailed girl standing in the doorway.

"Kitty!" Matt exclaimed jumping up, "Mello started it this time." Kitty just waved her hand and walked in giving Mello a quick smile before sitting on the edge of the computer computer desk. Mello decided to get up as well and walked towards the desk to grab his chocolate. Matt strode over and leaped onto Mello's bed and grabbed his game boy and started to play it again. Kitty sighed and drummed her fingers on the desk; causing Mello to grab her hands.

"Stop that."

"Fine. Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed getting up off the seat and running towards Mello's bed and sitting beside Matt.

"Matt I need your help!" She asked giving Matt the hurt puppy look. Matt set his game down and smiled at her.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked. Kitty grinned and took out a pad of paper and a pen

"Answer some questions for me?"

**xxxx**

Mello groaned, he was so bored! It's been half an hour since Kitty started to ask Matt questions. It was for her social studies class, to find out lots of information from a 1st, 2nd or 3rd successor. This annoyed Mello greatly, as he has many emails dedicated to people who want to interview him. Did they know he didn't like people! Kitty was currently sitting on Mello's bed and Matt was lying on the ground; his video games were confiscated until the interview was over.

"Um dog or cat?"

"I'm Mellos dog bitch!"

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Mello."

"Whats your weakness?"

"Mello."

"Can you answer a question without saying Mello in it?"

"Yes I can answer a question without saying Mello! Ha! See I just did!"

"..."

"What's your most over used phrase?" Kitty asked, Matt was about to answer but Mello cut in:

"Are you serious! It's obviously "Level up!"" Mello said sighing.

"She's not Sirius but I am!" Yelled a voice from the door, Mello turned around to see Sirius leaping into the room. Sirius was new at Wammy's and Mello actually wonder's why the hell he was here in the first place; Sirius could actually be clinically insane, of course Kitty defends him and says that he has tourettes. Mello, who isn't as nice as Kitty, calls him clinically insane. Kitty blushed when Sirius entered the room, causing Matt and Mello to grin at each other. Sirius walked over to Matt and Mello's bookshelf and knocked a book over, he jumped and glared at Matt.

"Your dropped that!"

"Um clearly!"

Mello sighed and decided enough was enough of Kitty and Sirius for today, He got up and walked towards the door Sirius was trying to swing on.

"I have had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it." He sighed and opened the door. Kitty got up and thanked Matt for helping her out and she punched Mello playfully on the arm,

"See you at breakfast tomorrow use two!" She called leading Sirius out of the door. Mello slammed it and turned around to face Matt. who was currently giggling.

"People would follow you anywhere Mello, but only out of morbid curiosity" Mello looked at him

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!"

**xxxx**

It was an ordinary breakfast day at Wammy's. Mello had to pry Matt out of bed early, so he can get hot chocolate. The canteen was on the first floor and Matt and Mello were lucky to have their room on the second, so it didn't take them long to get down to the breakfast hall. Mello walked in, grabbed his hot chocolate and strode over to his usual table, with consisted of Matt; who was still deciding what he wanted to eat at the minute, Near; who was eating toast and playing with his toy robot, Kitty; who just had cereal and was reading a book and Sirius; who was currently pouring his cereal out onto the table. Sometimes B sat with them, sometimes though.

"Roger was looking for you last night Mello." Kitty said as Mello set his tray down beside her, she looked at him when he slammed his fists onto the table.

"Damn! He won't leave me alone!" Mello looked over at Sirius: "Um what are you doing?!" He asked the cereal pouring boy.

"I don't like the cereal, but I like the way the milk tastes from the cereal"

"..."

Before Mello could respond Matt set his tray down and sat in front of the blond boy, Matt looked over at Sirius and then leaned over the table and whispered; well it was shouted as Matt had no idea how in the world how to whisper:

"WHY IS HE BEING A FREAK!" Matt yelled. Mello closed his eyed, hoping that all the stupidity would just go away. With his eyes closed he heard chairs screech and Kitty yelling:

"If you can't say anything nice Matt, then at least have the decency to be vague about it!" Matt just looked at her,

"Geez Kitty it's so obvious you like Sirius! Like really really obvious!" He said and actually pointed at her, Mello opened his eyes in time to see Kitty go very, very red. As red as Matt's hair. Although Sirius was oblivious to the situation. A soon as Kitty was going to respond the canteen doors opened and four people walked in. Mello and Matt's mouths dropped, Near looked at the people then looked away; maybe if he didn't acknowledge it, it would go away! Kitty and Sirius looked up in confusion.

A raven haired male walked in, dressed in a white t-shirt and plain blue jeans, simple. He had no shoes on though. The other man looked exactly liek the other, as if he was his twin, although Kitty and Sirius recognised this man as B. That must mean the other is L! They had no idea who the other two were though one was dressed as a total nerd, he had a brown suit on and a red tie, he had brown hair and was wearing a smirk on his face; he was very attractive though. The one with him was clinging to him as if he was going to disappear off the face of the earth, she had long blonde hair and had a gothic lolitia style going on.

Mello stood up and ran, yes RAN towards the brown haired male, Matt got up and tackled his best friend to the ground.

"Hey Wammy's!" B yelled, as if he was a concert performer, "You all know I am B, and this is the great L...Hey L were are you going?!" B yelled as L walked away,

"I'm going to get sugar."

"Okay then! Well this is Light!" he said pointing towards the brown haired male, "and this is Misa" he said pointing towards the blonde haired girl: "And yes they do have sex occasionally, I'm very surprised that she isn't pregnant yet."

Mello got up and walked over towards Light and grinned.

"Long time no see gayboy!" He exclaimed, Light glared at him, then tutted folding his arms, looking Mello up and down

"Benn two whole years and yet you haven't grown a bit. I bet in, ahem, both areas." Light teased, Kitty giggled at this. What! It was funny. Sirius didn't know what was happening. Matt put his hands to his forehead.

The nightmare continues

Again...

**xxxx**

**I was quite ecstatic about writing this lol**

**Next Chapter: "You said what now?!"**


	2. You said what now!

**Don't ask my why but I got quite excited about this story, don't get me wrong my main prority is still "Stuck in a tent with Matt oh my!" haha i wrote out the full name. Been a while since I had done that.**

**Anywho**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Death Note does.**

**xxxx**

Kitty looked from Mello, to Matt and then to Light. She was so confused, did Matt and Mello know this guy? More than likely due to the cocky grin that was now plastered on the blond's face and the way Mello had spoke to him. Matt grabbed onto Mello's hand causing the blond to jump and look at the red head, Matt smiled at him and Mello grinned back. Kitty sighed and looked down at her half eaten cereal, then to the black haired boy sitting opposite her; he was currently drinking the cereal milk, seeing as he emptied the cereal onto the table. Why couldn't she have that kind of relationship with Sirius? More than friends...

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by someone being thrown onto the table in front of her, they knocked over her bowl causing the contents to spill all over the table and the floor. Sirius looked up angrily, seeing as these people had made an even bigger mess than he had. Kitty looked up to see who this person was that knocked over her bowl. It was that Light guy; Kitty gulped and turned around to see Matt on his hands and knees on the floor and Mello was behind him laughing, In another situation this would of been very awkward but in this situation it was obvious what had happened. Matt has got on his hands and knees behind Light and Mello creeped up and pushed Light, over Matt and onto the table.

The canteen suddenly fell silent; as there was an explosion of laughter a few minutes before because of Light's embarrassment. L rose to this feet, obviously this was the cause of the silence. when an important person gets up and is about to speak, everyone falls silent to hear them speak, right? Obviously this was the case here as well; Matt got up from the ground and even Mello fell silent. Wow having power really does work. Even B looked interested and he even stopped eating his jam. L was simply amazing.

"As for you people who do did not listen to B and who had just entered the room, I am L." L began, looking around the canteen at the children,

"These two people, Misa and Light are the original Kira suspects, and have been for the past two years.." Mello burst into a fit of laughter, causing most children to turn around and stare at him; shocked at his sudden interruption and obvious rudeness most of them shot him a dirty look.

"Two years!" Mello shouted trying to suppress his laughter,

"You've been held as L's main suspect for these past two years Imagay! And I thought you and Misa started a life somewhere but obviously not! If your still being L's lapdogs." Light glared at him and gave him the finger; most of the children gasped at the rude hand gesture. How dare this man give the finger to the second in line!

"Oh Light getting angry now are we?" Mello teased smirking at the annoyed man. Matt swallowed slightly, he didn't want Mello to start a fight again and he moved towards Mello and grabbed his hand again whispering something into the blond's ear.

"Oh Mello you and Matt finally bumming then." Light said smirking at the blond, for Mello had a change to respond. L cleared his throat to get every ones attention, Matt and Mello turned around to look at their mentor; L looked severely pissed off at the interruption Mello had caused:

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, " L shot a glare at Mello, "Light and Misa stay with me as suspects and since I wish to take a quick break and solve some cases here at home, they naturally had to come with me"

Mello grinned and squeezed Matt's hand, this was great! L was staying for a while and it's been ages since him and Matt had bullied Light. Mello looked over at Kitty and Sirius; Sirius seemed to be more interested in the mess he had made on the table than in the fact that L was here. And Kitty was currently glaring at him?

A few minutes went by and the excitement had died down. Matt and Mello returned to their table, Kitty huffed and turned away from Matt and Mello. Matt sat back in his chair, shocked in her actions towards him, he turned around and signaled to Matt about Kitty, Matt looked at him and shrugged. Mello sighed, big help he was really! Mello got up and leaned over the table, over towards Kitty he leaned into her and said:

"What's the matter hmm? Why the glare?" Kitty sighed and turned away from him,

"You knocked over my bowl!" Mello laughed at her, what a stupid reason to hold a grudge! It wasn't even him it was Light and his fat ass! Kitty folded her arms and leaned back glaring at the blond boy who was smirking at her.

"Get over it!" he shot back, Matt looked from Kitty to Mello then to Sirius; He got it! That's why she was so annoyed.

"There's no need to be jealous of what we have," Matt said taking a drink of Mello's hot chocolate and turning to face her; Mello and Kitty stopped glaring at each other and turned around to look at the redhead, a questioning look on both of their faces. Matt giggled and continued:

"It's obvious your jealous of me and Mello's relationship..." Matt started to say, Kitty slammed her book down on the table causing the table to jump slightly. Sirius looked up from playing with his bowl and Near glanced up and looked over at Kitty, Matt jumped and split his hot chocolate down himself. Mello flinched and lowered the chocolate bar he was about to eat:

"Why should I care that use two are faggots! Really! Why in the world would I be jealous of that! Hmm Matt I don't give a shit that you are a pillow biter..." Kitty was cut off by Mello leaping across the table and grabbing her by the throat.

"Shut up!" He warned, Matt cowered slightly and Sirius got up and grabbed Mello by the shoulders trying to pull him off Kitty.

"Come on fighter lets get off the cute girl hmm?" Sirius asked, Mello instantly let go of Kitty and turned around to Sirius, so fast his head blurred. Sirius sweat-dropped as Matt and Mello pinned him against a wall so fast it seemed inhumanly possible.

"Um guys?" Sirius asked nervously, Matt was currently giggling while Mello was smirking at him.

"You like Kitty!" Matt practically yelled giving Sirius a quick hug.

"Uhhh"

"You do!"

"Okay okay!" Sirius stuttered. God! Matt and Mello were very persistent weren't they. Mello grinned and turned around to see Kitty walking up to them she walked up to Mello and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mello..." She apologised, Mello nodded which was his way of accepting the girls apology. Sirius grinned at Kitty who turned a bright, bright red. The frou were interrupted by B skipping past them, he turned around and grinned at all of them.

"Well hello my favourite people! How are you today?" Mello raised his eye brow at the murderer, Mello often wondered why in the world Wammy let him back int he first place, but he was in no situation to question Wammy.

"I'm good!" Matt exclaimed grinning like the idiot he was, Sirius smirked at him and Kitty blushed. It seemed that many girl's at Wammy's liked B and L for some reason. Mello looked at his watch

"It's nearly time for English!" Matt looked at him, the color drained from his face.

"No! Not English!" B laughed

"Ah ha ha good luck!" He called before he skipped off. Mello sighed and turned to Matt, great!

**xxxx**

It's not that English was a bad subject. It was Mello's favourite he also liked MOST of the people in his class; you had Matt, Near, Sirius, Kitty and three other people. One was called Tyler, Mello thought he was alright although he did have a pretty cocky nature then there was Yuna, Mello knew that she was quite high up on being L's successor as well, maybe she was fifth or something. Then their was Pain, as her names suggests she is an emo bastard. Mello had to make sure that he kept Matt away from her because she would just crush his beautiful soul.

Of course this wasn't the main problem of English...It was the teacher, Mrs Hooker. She was the worst teacher in Wammy's ever. Or so Mello heard, this was the first time getting her as their old teacher Mr Dickson hung himself with his tie. Near blammed Mello for that but it was clearly for the same reason Mello would kill himself for. The canteen ran out of chocolate cake.

Mello was sitting on Matt's desk eating a chocolate bar while waiting for the teacher to come in. Kitty was sitting doodling on her page, probably little hearts for Sirius. Sirius was gnawing the back of his hair but Mello over looked that seeing as the child probably had OCD as well as tourettes, all he needed now was some STD and he was good to go. Tyler was flirting with Yuna from the looks of it, not that Mello really cared; he took another bite of his chocolate bar and looked down on the lovable red head who was currently playing the new video game that Mello had bought him. Near was building a tower of cards on his desk, and three others beside him.

The teacher came storming into the room and took one look at the class and tutted.

"Your all so ugly!" Mello was quite taken aback at this statement, he leaped on the desk and kicked the chair in front of him.

"Yeah well your not so hot yourself!" The teacher set her books on the table and pushed her glasses down so she could look at Mello. Mello raised his eyebrow at her, he didn't understand why people did that? If you lowered your glasses to look at someone doesn't that mean that you don't really need glasses in the first place? What a spaz! Mrs Hooker cleared her throat.

"I'm your new teacher Mrs Hooker.."

"Is your first name Ima?" Mello asked smirking, Tyler and Kitty laughed, Matt just blushed for some reason or another and the rest of them just didn't practically care, especially Near.

"No it isn't my real name is of no importance and neither is yours. I'm sure use don't know each others real name correct?" She asked everyone, everyone nodded except for Matt and Mello. Matt raised his hand in the air, Mrs Hooker nodded at him; signalling that he could say something.

"I know Mello's real name and his last name!" Matt boasted, the room fell silent...Was this true? They looked at Mello for confirmation Mello sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah it's true and I know his too." Mrs Hooker looked at them for a while, a disgusted look on her face. She then turned to the board and started to write something on it.

"Okay today we are going to learn about Sex Education." She said turning around and smirking right at Mello, who in turn glared at her.

"Um this is English" Tyler said looking at the teacher as if she had three heads, Kitty giggled. The teacher sighed and started to walk towards the boy.

"I know it is, Tyler is it? But I have discovered information that I find is quite disturbing. It seems that you children have not been educated in this department yet..."

"Um we are sixteen Miss" Sirius interrupted smirking, he looked over at Kitty and winked she blushed deeply. Matt and Mello laughed silently. Gpd this teacher was such a spastic! I wonder how long it would take them to drive her out of Wammy's running with her tails between her legs. Mello wondered why L even hired her, B probably persuaded him just so he could make fun of her name.

"Know!" Mrs Hooker announced, "Do you all know what safe sex is and what some of the methods of safe sex are?" She looked around the classroom and was going to pick on someone to answer, she looked at Near.

"Near sweetie" Near looked up at her, his facial expression was severely annoyed, seeing as the woman walked towards him and her movement caused his card tower to fall over: "Do you know some method of safe sex?"

Near looked at her as if she had just asked him a very obvious question, you know the long its written on peoples faces as if they are saying: "Are you really that stupid?!" Near sighed and looked away from the woman he mumbled: "Condoms." Mello grinned, he could almost see Near's blush.

"Yes!" The insane woman exclaimed, "Condoms are used for safe sex!"

"Condoms aren't completely safe," Matt butted in, causing the teacher and everyone else in the class to turn around and look at the red headed gamer, He smirked and leaned back on his chair: "It's true a friend on mine was wearing one and got hit by a bus!" The teacher wore a very blank expression while everyone else in the class burst into a fit of laughter at Matt's statement. The teacher shrugged and fixed her glasses again.

The teacher was about to speak again but the door suddenly burst open and L and B came walking in.

"Hey!" L greeted the class, Mrs Hooker frowned at this interruption:

"Can I help you L?" She asked, L put his thumb to his mouth, in a mock way of thinking about the question, B was currently raiding the desk muttering something about jam. Mello got up and crawled over towards Matt. Sirius took this time to make a paper aeroplane and fly it around the room; meaning that he got up and ran around the classroom holding onto this paper aeroplane. Kitty was leaning on one of her arms watching Sirius do this.

"Actually I will no longer need your assistance as I am back I will be canceling most classes, these children need more free time on their hands and I will make them only have classes every so often and for that. Well I already have people for."

Mrs Hooker looked outraged at the fact that she had been fired, "Y-you can't fire me!"

"I just did." L stated smirking at her, B popped his head up from under the desk

"Hey! Is your first name Ima?" He asked her grinning

**xxxx**

It was total darkness. And Mello was still awake the events of the day playing over in his head. He heard shuffling on bed sheets and turned around to see the faint shadow of Matt getting up out of his bed. Matt sat up and pulled the blankets of off him and stood up; he walked over to Mello's bed and ducked down, crawling in beside him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Mello demanded, Matt giggled.

"Coming in beside you of course, I felt lonely all the way over there you know!" Mello sighed and put his arms around the red head and snuggled into him.

"Fine! I'm only letting you do this because I'm cold."

Matt smiled into the darkness as he felt the warmth of Mello around him. Suddenly Mello jumped up, Matt rolled over and groaned at the sudden loss of his heat.

"Mello" he moaned, "What is it?"

Mello turned around and jumped on top of Matt shaking him slightly, "Matt!"

"What!"

"Great news!"

"What is?" The red head replied quite annoyed and now slightly excited. News? What news! It must be exciting if it caused Mello to jump on top of Matt at anytime past midnight.

"Think about it, Light and Misa are here right?"

"Right, were are you going with this?" Matt asked tilting his head

"We could make them all go on a trip! Then we could have Wammy's practically to oursevles!"

Matt grinned and so did Mello, but little did Mello know Matt had an idea all of his own and unfortunately Mello probably wouldn't like it!

**xxxx**

**This chapter I spent introducing everyone that will matter in the main plot of things you have of course Matt and Mello. B, L, Light, Misa and Near. The main Death Note people.**

**You have Kitty and Sirius two of Matt and Mello's friends and they are in it most of the time. Minor classmates are Tyler, Yuna and Pain. But we shall see more of them in the next chapter.**

**Roger and Watari will make appearances too as they do lol**

**Next Chapter: "Light has a what now?"**


	3. Light has a what now?

**Another chapter hehe I'm off school and doing work experience so I will probably update regulary lol**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own anything lololololol**

**xxxx**

Mello took of his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room, he glanced down to still see Matt asleep in Mello's bed. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to go down to breakfast if they didn't want to, they could stay in their rooms all day or go out. Mello and Matt would probably go out as Saturday is the only day that the older ones could leave the orphanage and go into Winchester. Matt stirred slightly causing Mello to stop getting undressed and shot a look over at the red headed boy; when Matt didn't wake up Mello continued to get changed. Taking of his trousers so he was just in his boxers Mello moved towards his bed to get his clean boxers Matt threw on the top bunk last night. Why? For fun, or annoyance, as Mello always set his clothes out for the next day. Mello stood on the ladder of the bed while looking for his boxers. Where were they?! They weren't up there! Mello looked down to see Matt clinging onto them...

...Mello was speechless, Matt just stole his boxers for fun didn't he?! Groaning Mello jumped down from the bed and climb into it slightly trying to pry his boxers from the sleeping hands of Matt. Climbing over the red head to the wall; Mello was going to kick him out of bed...Until Matt rolled over and cuddled into the half naked Mello, causing the blond to blush furiously.

The door opened and Kitty and Sirius came striding into the room ; Kitty looked slightly annoyed while Sirius was giggling like an idiot. Kitty looked as if she was about to yell at the black haired boy but she turned around to face the bed and. Her face dropped Sirisu turned around and froze. Seeing Matt and Mello cuddling with Mello in his boxers WAS a sight to see of course.

"Uhhhh" Was all Kitty had managed to mutter, Sirius burst into a fit of laughter and started to roll around the floor. Mello moaned and pushed Matt of him causing the red head to fall out of the bed and land on the floor. Waking up from the fall Matt sat up rubbing his head, he opened his eyes to see Kitty blushing furiously, Sirius rolling around the room and Mello refusing to meet his stare.

"What happened?" Matt asked, he looked in his right hand to see Mello's boxers he held them up in the air: "Mello are these yours?" He asked dangling them in front of the blond. Mello glared at him before snatching his boxers of off him and pulling the sheets over him, obviously deciding to get changed underneath the covers. Kitty sighed and turned to Matt.

"Are use going to come to the park with us today?" She asked, Sirius stopped rolling around on the floor and shot up from the ground starling Kitty and almost making her fall over.

"PARK!" He yelled, "I love the park! Swings!" Sirius skipped out of the room leaving Kitty and Matt to look at each other with a blank expression on their faces. Mello tutted and jumped out of bed, yes in his boxers and walking over to where he had set out his trousers. He either didn't care that Kitty was in the room or he was just to angry to even acknowledge her existence. Mello looked at the open door in time to Sirius go skipping past.

"Is he just skipping around the hall?" Matt asked getting up as well. Kitty giggled and turned around to see both Matt and Mello taking of their clothes, she yelped and fell backwards.

"W-what are use two doing?" She demanded, Matt and Mello looked at each other then at her.

"Um getting ready." Matt said, it was painfully obvious that they probably changed in front of each other all the time. Kitty didn't want to think about what they did...Although Matt and Mello were very close many children did assume that they were gay together, not that Kitty was going to come out and say it. Mello got very very! Angry when it came to him and Matt, as she said before he is in denail or in secret about the whole thing...Kitty got up to come face to face with a half naked Mello, he looked at her like you do when you think someone is sick.

"Are you okay Kitty?" He asked looking at her and putting his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature, Kitty blushed and Matt frowned. Clearly he wanted attention!

"Mello!" Matt called, Mello and Kitty looked over at him.

"What is it?" Mello asked taking his hand off Kitty's forehead. Kitty stood back and turned to walk over towards Matt's bed, the closest she could be away from the couple.

"Nothing I just wanted your attention." Matt said simply looking at the blond and grinning, Mello laughed and turned to Kitty.

"Mind giving us some privacy?" Kitty didn't need telling twice she quickly nodded and waved a quick goodbye before running out of the boys room.

**xxxx**

Matt grinned as him and Mello walked down to breakfast, they were going to meet up with everyone who was going out down at the canteen. Matt smirked and stuck his foot out causing Mello to trip and fall over him. Mello fell to the ground and quickly jumped up glaring at the red head.

"Oh Mello you falling for me now?" Mello fummed, the stupid gamer and his stupid jokes! The duo walked into the canteen to see it reasonably empty. Light and Misa were sitting in the corner eating breakfast, Mello decided to leave them alone for today, he'll get Light later on tonight or tomorrow. B and L were sitting behind Light and Misa, throwing things at them at laughing; and by throwing things it really was mostly B and he was just blaming L for it when the couple turned around.

"It was him!" B declared pointing at L, who was innocently piling sugar cubes on top of each other. Light groaned and turned away muttering to himself.

"What was that, Light has a what now?" B teased, L smirked up at the back of the brunette.

"A hormonal disorder?" L asked B, the teasing voice that they both had cause Light to snap and throw his coffee at the both of them.

"Ohhh PMS!" B declared laughing.

Mello looked smirked, he guessed that L and B had the Light teasing done for today. He around to see the four people him and Matt were looking for, Tyler, Yuna, Pain and Near, he walked over towards them.

"Hey guys!" Matt grinned at them all, Yuna smiled at him while Tyler and Pain nodded, showing that the acknowledged the two. Near was busy playing with his toy robot. Pain looked around and then turned towards Mello, blushing slightly she said:

"Um where's Kitty and Sirius?" She asked, her face going red. It was obvious to everyone in the orphanage that Pain had a crush on Mello. Maybe because he was a leather wearing bad-ass or maybe it was his feminine looks, but whatever it was she liked him. Matt didn't like this and didn't like the idea of competing with anyone for Mello. But every time Matt mentioned this Mello would bring up Mary-Sue or Linda. The bitches!

"There not here yet duh!" Tyler butted in, he liked Mello and all but he was sick of Pain always trying to desperately talk to him. It pissed him off. Mello laughed and turned around to see the canteen doors open and Kitty and Sirius walking in. Sirius was wearing armbands around his arms and legs. Mello's eye twitched.

"Were not going Sirius." He stated, Matt quickly wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, causing most of the people to raise their eyebrows up at him, Matt just stuck out his tongue at them. Sirius looked at Mello with a blank expression on his face.

"But we're going to the park." He said innocently, causing Kitty to swoon, Mello sweat dropped. It was one of those days wasn't it!

"Yes, yes we are but there is no water there Sirius!" Mello put his hand to his forehead in exasperation. Sirius sighed.

"I thought you meant water park!" Mello stood still for a second just staring at Sirius, was he serious? Did he actually think that Mello meant that they were going to a water park, in Winchester! In the middle of Spring! It wasn't very warm like. Tyler burst into a fit of laughter and Near smirked. Matt gripped Mello tighter, scared that the blond might attack the poor boy.

"Anyway" Mello said, deciding just to move on from the conversation: "Everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded but Pain raised her arm in the air, like school children do; Mello raised an eyebrow at her, while Tyler moved away from the weird child. Kitty sighed, Pain was so subtle wasn't she? Mello cleared his throat and pointed towards Pain, acting like a teacher to please her fetish.

"Um can we go to a coffee shop?" Pain asked, Mello nodded and sighed looking towards everyone else, well I guess coffee wouldn't be that bad, right?

"Coffee!" Sirius yelled grinning, Mello turned around and put his arms around Matt's neck, Kitty cringed as she thought the two of them were going to kiss; Tyler looked as though he couldn't care less, Pain just looked angry. But Mello jut whispered something into Matt's ear.

"Someone forget their pills today don't ya think?" He whispered, Matt laughed. Causing the group to become even more suspicious of them.

**xxxx**

Mello walked into the coffee shop and almost got an overdose of caffeine by just walking into the place, he turned around to see Sirius already giggling like an idiot. Great! He was hyper enough without needing caffeine, he must of forgotten his pills.

Sirius was a special case according to L his mental stability was below average in Wammy's house and seeming that some children here have seen their parents murdered it made some people wonder about him; although L just said it was his way of getting attention. Well whatever it was Sirius was a rare one! Matt grinned and ran over towards the counter, Mello walked over towards the menu where Yuna and Kitty were standing. He looked up at the menu and tutted putting his hands on his hips.

"You can get every other flavor except coffee-flavored coffee!" Mello yelled, causing Yuna and Kitty to look over at him: "They got mochaccino, they got chocaccino, frappaccino, rappaccino, Al Pacino, what the fuck?!"

Yuna giggled and Kitty sweatdropped. Oh Mello! Mello bitched and complained for a couple of minutes until he got fed up and walked over to where Matt was getting served. Matt turned around and smiled at the blond.

"Hey sexy" He winked, Mello looked at him and rolled his eyes before he burst into a fit of laughter, Matt laughed as well.

"You couldn't keep a straight face could you blondie?" Matt joked wrapping his arms around the blond, Mello turned around and placed his arms around Matt's waist and pulling him towards him.

"I can keep a straight face now hmm." Mello smirked his face getting closer and closer to Matt's. Matt didn't move at all until he could almost feel Mello's lips on his,then he quickly pushed the blond away almost causing Mello to fall over.

"Okay okay you win!" Matt declared smirking, "This time" The woman behind the counter was staring at them a disgusted look on her face, Mello turned around and glared at her. He was sick of people looking at him and Matt like that, it pissed him off to no end! Kitty was new to Wammy's so she didn't really know any better. But this bitch was a stranger to him, he hated strangers! Matt laughed and walked towards the counter.

"I'll have a small cappuccino please and a large piece of chocolate cake as well." Matt stated grabbing his wallet from his pocket, Mello's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate cake. The woman sighed and popped her chewing gum loudly, Mello could of sworn that his eardrums were now bleeding, how can chewing gum be that loud?

"Oh so I'm guessing you want you cake and eat it too hmm?" She asked smirking at Matt then nodding towards Mello, Matt turned around to see Mello innocently day-dreaming about his chocolate cake. Matt frowned, he didn't get it, stupid bitch trying to make a sexual comment about cake, how dare she! He wasn't going to stand for it, Matt slammed his hands onto the counter, causing Mello and everyone else behind him to stare at him

"You can thank your lucky stars that everything I wish for will never come true." Matt sneered at her, "Now get me my cappuccino and cake now bitch!" Mello sighed, Matt has to really stop using the word bitch. Mello waited until Matt got his food then he followed the red headed over to the corner of the coffee shop. He watch as Matt slammed his tray down and the kicked the chair before he sat in it; Mello wondered if this was how acted if it was then Mello now knew why people kept their distance.

"Hey Matt!" He called, the angry red head looked up at the blond.

"What!" He demanded, Mello swallowed.

"Why are you so angry Matt?" Mello asked, it's not the first time someone had given them a weird look for being like that with each other so why was Matt so pissed off about it? It made no sense, maybe it was bothering him too? Matt sighed and took a drink from his cappuccino

"It's just ugh! When people say "Oh you just want to have your cake and eat it too," Fuck off! What good is a goddamn cake you can't eat? What should I eat, someone else's cake instead?!" Mello looked at him gobsmacked, never before has he heard Matt swear so much in one sentence. And it was about cake too!

"Okay then I'm just going to leave you to that rant my dear!" Mello said, grabbing his cake and pretending to get up, Matt squealed and grabbed onto him pulling him back down on his chair.

"Don't you dare leave me!" He demanded, the blond smirked at him and sat back down.

Kitty was watching them from where the rest of them were sitting, she turned around to face the others. She was sitting beside Sirius and was facing Yuna, who was sitting beside Tyler, Near had pulled up a chair so he was on the side of Tyler and Sirius. and Pain was beside Yuna and Kitty.

"Tell me why do they act like that?" Kitty asked the group, Tyler who was drinking his hot chocolate set it down and turned to look at her.

"You mean Matt and Mello right?" He asked glancing over at the two, Kitty nodded her head. Yuna smiled and set down her cup of tea on the saucer.

"I know your new and all Kitty but Matt and Mello would be the most respected couple in Wammy's romantic or not. They are a rare kind of friendship, normally in Wammy's you keep your name and everything about you a secret, but they seem to know everything about each other. I think it's really nice" She said smiling at Kitty, who nodded her head in an understanding.

Tyler sighed and folded his arms, "Matt and Mello are in idiot love in my opinion"

"Idiot love?" Sirius questioned looking at him.

"Yeah, Google it!"

"I don't trust Google." Sirius said grabbing his cookie and eating it, ignoring all the stares he got. Tyler cleared his throat, but Near was the one to ask:

"Do don't trust Goggle. As in the search engine?" Near asked titling his head at the insane boy, Sirius laughed

"Yeah! Google sounds weird like a disease or something and Yahoo was a milkshake!"

"Is it me or is he making sense!?" Tyler said, shaking his head, Kitty laughed and looked at Sirius. She really liked him. She looked over to see Matt and Mello signaling her to come over to talk to them. Kitty sighed and got up walking over towards the two boys, scared of what they wanted from her.

"Yeah?" She asked sitting down beside Mello and looking up at Matt. He seemed much happier than he did when he was standing in that line or even walking over to sit down. His anger was one of the reasons the others didn't sit with them.

"As him." Mello stated taking a mouthful of cake and shoving it into his mouth, Kitty's heart fluttered, did he mean Sirius? Her tell Sirius how she felt? Could she do that

"Okay fine. But on one condition?" Matt and Mello looked up at her:

"What is it?" They both said simultaneously, Kitty smirked at them this made Mello feel uneasy, when Kitty smirked something bad was going to happen, why? Because she was evil and liked him to suffer!

"Use have to come on a date with us if he says yes!" She declared, Mello's mouth dropped; him and Matt a date?! No no no no no!

"Yes." Matt said taking a drink of his cappuccino, Mello whipped his head around so fast he should of died, from whip lash and glared at the red head.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too" Matt leaped of his seat and gave Mello a kiss on the forehead, causing Mello to blush and throw himself backwards away from the red head. Unfortunately Mello pushed himself backwards but he missed his seat and fell to the floor. Kitty burst into a fit of laughter. Matt and Mello must of been the cutest people ever! Mello popped up and sat sheepishly back into his seat his face as red as Matt's hair, he looked around to see Matt grinning at him and Kitty pissing herself laughing.

Kitty looked up to see some girl talking to Sirius and she instantly felt sick, who was she?! She sulked and turned away. Matt and Mello noticing her extreme change of mood turned around to see the girl and Sirius.

"Oh" Was all Matt managed to say, Mello looked at Kitty, who sulked and looked up at him.

"Men are annoying!" Kitty exclaimed waving her arms in the air dramatically.

"Not all men are annoying. Some are dead." Mello stated taking a bite of chocolate cake, Matt giggled and Mello smirked at him. Kitty tutted and flipped her hair.

"Are use two gay?" Someone said. Matt and Mello looked up to see the girl who was talking to Sirius smirking at them. Matt instantly grabbed onto Mello's shoulders as they girl came over and sat beside them. Kitty glared at her.

"Hi I'm Karin!" She exclaimed happily, She looked over and winked at Matt. Mello felt a serge of anger flowing threw him, how dare she talk to his Matt! Kitty tutted and sighed.

"I don't care!" Mello exclaimed, "Leave!" Karin laughed.

"Your pretty cute!" She exclaimed, Matt stood up

"Oh no you didn't!" He exclaimed. Karin looked up at him and smiled.

"You must be together" She said smiling at them. Kitty made a growling noise Matt and Mello turned around to see her attack, actually attack! The girl. Tyler came running over and pulled Kitty of Karin. Matt and Mello were currently leaning on each other for support as they were laughing so hard. The manager came over and tapped Mello on the shoulder. Mello stopped laughing and waved his hand at the man

"I know, I know! Leave now!" Mello said turning around and grinning at the now very satisfied Kitty. The girl Karin was long gone now.

**xxxx**

**Woop woop! One of my longest chapters lol**

**Next chater: "What are these feelings?"**


	4. What are these feelings?

**This chapter to me seems to be a bit romantic -oooohhhhh- lol well anywho**

**View it as friendship or more if you wish I really don't care...**

**I did this during work experience lol**

**Sat there and wrote in my book**

**xxxx**

Setting down his cappucino and grabbing the blond: Matt stormed out of the coffee shop dragging the blond beside him, Melo staggered and almost fell over due to the fact that Matt was walking at an insanely fast pace! Kitty looked over at everyone else to see if they were going to leave or not.

Tyler sighed and set down his hot chocolate, he stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair; obviously this was a sign that they were leaving. Sirius was laughing, still, at the fact that Kitty randomly attacked Karin. And Yuna grabbed onto Tyler's hand, squeezing it tight; Tyler turned around and smiled at her, forgetting his annoyance at being kicked out. Kitty sighed, there was couples everywhere she looked!

She looked over at Near to see Pain talking to him, oh they better not get together! In Kitty's current bad moos she didn't notice Sirius sneaking up on her and tackling the poor girl to the ground. Kitty fell backwards so she landed on her back, obviously, on the floor, Sirius landed on top of her, his face was mere centimetres away from hers. Kitty blushed so she was as red as Matt's hair: and that was a shade of red you should never have on your face, ever! A burst of laughter was heard above her, she looked up to see Tyler, Matt and Mello laughing at her! The dickheads...Wait?! Matt and Mello?! Kitty kicked Sirius of her and turned towards the red and blond duo.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, "Didn't use tw go storming off earlier?" she questioned, Matt stopped laughing and walked towards her; he held out his hand for her to grab, still chuckling slightly he said:

"Well I stormed of dramatically with Mello at my side, then I realised use weren't with us. Not much drama if it's just the two of use is it now?" Kitty snorted as Matt pulled her to her feet. Oh please! Matt and Mello cause drama by just entering a room! Mello shot up from the ground he was lying on, as he fell to the ground laughing so hard at Kitty's embarrassment. And looked over at Matt with a dignified expression on his face.

"At your side?!" He yelled flailing his arms in the air; it looked as though the chocolate lover was having some sort of a seizure: "You practically trailed me around on the ground you dick!" Matt laughed and waved his hand, as if he was dismissing the statement. The manager looked over at the group disbelievingly, they were still here! And two even came back!

"Get out!" The manager yelled, halfway between a scream and a sob, Mello turned around and tutted at him:

"Fine we'll leave you psycho!" Mello shouted over at the hysterical man, he turned around and linked arms with Kitty. Matt turned around and his mouth instantly fell open, as if someone had just stolen his jaw. What was Mello doing?! That wasn't him! That was Kitty! Before Matt knew what he was doing he was storming over towards the two. Kitty saw him coming and sweat dropped, oh great! She was going to be stuck in the middle of their lovers tiff, again, she looked over to see everyone else, except Sirius who was sitting on the ground staring up at the three, leave. How dare they just leave! And leave her! All she needed to make her day complete is Matt and Mello making out in front of her, well maybe they can and then her and Sirius can...Kitty was interrupted from her thoughts by Sirius leaping up from sitting on the ground and pulling her into a kiss.

Kitty's eyes opened wide, did he read her thoughts? Wait! Did Mello? She was more worried about Mello! Why isn't he killing her? Kitty decided not to care. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck. This left Matt and Mello feeling very, very awkward! Matt looked at Mello who refused to meet his eye. Matt was confused, what were these feelings he was feeling? Was he sick? Maybe.

Mello looked at Matt then turned towards him causing Matt to blush and stagger a bit and almost losing his balance. Mello smirked, he was going to play around with Matt for a bit. Sirius and Kitty stopped making out and turned to look at Matt and Mello; meanwhile the manager was lying in a corner complementing suicide, why wouldn't these people leave?! Mello grinned at Matt and took a step towards him, leaning his face into his.

"You want me don't you Mattie?" Mello said in an overly feminine voice most women didn't even have. Mello pushed himself onto Matt in such a seductive way that many women, and men, clutched their noses to stop the blood gushing out. Kitty grew red and Sirius started laughing nervously. Where was Tyler when he needed him! Matt grinned back at Mello and put his arms around Mello's waist, Mello's eyes opened wide; what the fuck?! Where was the naive, shy Matt? He was meant to be growing redder and redder and muttering something stupid by now.

"Your my bitch now Mello" Matt said grabbing Mello's hair and pulling him, painfully, into a rough kiss then pushed the blond away, almost causing him to fall over. Mello clapped his hand to his mouth and Matt stood there grinning at the look on Mello's face. Kitty's face went white while Sirius laughed and whistled:

"You don't see that everyday! That was unexpected!" He declared clapping his hands together and jumping up and down, completely forgetting about Kitty. The manager ran over and dropped comically to his knees.

"Please just leave!" He declared sobbing.; everyone decided to leave as the man was practically foaming at the mouth.

**xxxx**

Kitty sat in silence in Matt and Mello's room, currently she was with a fuming Mello. In the end they didn't even go to the park, they just headed back to Wammy's. What was annoying Kitty was that Sirius had decided to ignore her ever since they kissed in the coffee shops, then again why dd he kiss her? Because he wasn't getting attention? They were all now banned from that coffee shop; to no ones surprise really, although Kitty blammed Mello.

Mello was furious at Mat for apparently humiliating the blond boy and "crushing his pride." Kitty sighed and lay down on Mello's bed; she did this with caution as Mello was throwing objects in every direction. She was listening to the blond's complaints about how irritating the "Red haired faggot" was.

"He is such a loser! How dare he kiss me! My lips, MY lips! Mine! Not his! No!" Mello ranted throwing a random object at the wall every time he said a word. Kitty cringed when she looked up and saw Matt's DS smashed against the wall. Oh God, he was going to be pissed! At that moment Matt came in through the closed door, Kitty should of put a do not disturb sign on it, but she doubted that would of stopped Matt. Matt entered the room; the CD of his Final Fantasy X-2 game narrowly missed his head. It was a painful silence when Matt noticed his broken DS and games scattered around the room. It was the type of silence which rips right through you.

Mello leaned against the wall and folded his arms glaring at the back of the red head as if he had committed the worst crime ever on Mello, and to Mello it more than likely was! Matt let out a sound similar to a sob, it broke Kitty's heart just hearing it. She was hoping that Mello was dying inside, because she sure was! Matt stood up and the pieces of his DS fell from his hands, clattering to the floor and smashing into even smaller pieces; Mello's arms twitched apart but he then regained his composure and looked up to glare at the red head. His blue eyes met the ornage tinted ones and he felt his heart break at the sight he had just witnessed.

Matt was standing glaring at the blond with his fists clenched. But thus wasn't what broke his heart oh no! It was the tears flowing down the red head's face, tears that HE had caused. Kitty eyed the door, wanting nothing more than to just leap out of Mello's bed and throw herself out the door to the safety of the corridor. Suddenly Matt threw himself at Mello, grabbing the blond by his shoulders and slamming him to the ground; Mello looked at Matt when the boy grabbed his shoulders, but seeing as he had his arms folded he was too slow to stop Matt grabbing him and slamming him onto the hard wooden floor. Kitty froze, she was currently sitting on the bed frozen in fear. Matt straddled Mello's hips and pinned him down whie punching him in the face; but Mello wasn't fighting back? It was true! He was just lying there not even fighting back. Matt noticing this stopped punching him, he just lay on top of him panting and sobbing looking down on Mello. Kitty found it one of the most heart breaking scenes she had ever witnessed. Mello's face was to the side, probably due to the impact of the punched and his blond hair was covering the features of his feminine face.

"Why!?" Matt demanded slapping Mello, "Fight back you bastard!" Matt yelled. But nothing:

"Come on hit me, hit me!" Matt punched him again; but still nothing: "Why?!" Matt sobbed again dropping his head, his shoulders going limp. He dropped and let the tears fall onto Mello's exposed stomach.

"B-because" Mello said weakly turning his head around to face Matt his blond hair falling out of his face revealing his bruised and bloody lips; for some reason they weren't swollen, I guess Mello could never look ugly.

"Because I love you Matt" Mello coughed slightly, Kitty's heart fluttered with excitement, before Matt could reply the door burst open and B came crashing in, followed by L. B skipped and twirled around the room and coming to a sudden stop when he saw Matt wiping blood of Mello's lip with his sleeve.

"I believe I have interrupted something." He stated smirking at everyone, L frowned.

""We" interrupted something!" L corrected, annoyance in his voice.

"Did we!" B exclaimed putting his thumb to his mouth in thought. L sighed and nodded at his companion. B feigned falling over and surprise and banged into L, who pushed away away growling slightly. B laughed and then winked at Kitty; he then turned around and jumped into the middle of the room, in front of Matt and Mello and threw his arms up in the air dramatically:

"Boat time! Hell yeah boys!" He declared dramatically, L, Matt, Mello and Kitty all sweat dropped; can B be anymore embarrassing? That answer is no! B sighed and put his hands behind his head, turning towards L and and dramatically sighing again. L looked at him and rolled his eyes before turning to face the others.

"What B is trying to say is that I have chosen some children to come with me on a cruise. Why am I going on a cruise? Because I am L. The three heirs have to come, no objections did you think I would trust you in Wammy's by yourself get real! Now I will decided later who else is going and B will come around and give you all leaflets."

"I'm the lapdog!" B declared grinning. Matt and Mello's mouths both dropped open, they had to go, HAD to go! Being the top three heirs in Wammy's house had its advantages and disadvantages, this was a disadvantage. L and B nodded farewell and left. Kitty sat on Mello's bed again looking a little downcast, Mello turned around and looked at her.

"What's the mater?" He asked the sad looking blonde; Kitty looked up and met Mello's intense gaze, she quickly looked away blushing. Mello's eyes just started deep into your soul and Kitty didn't like it, it was as if his piercing blue eyes could read your mind and know exactly what you are thinking. Mello leaned back so he was now currently leaning against Matt's legs; as Matt had retreated to his bed a few minutes ago to start and repair his broken DS. Kitty shot a quick glance at the two of them, they were both acting as if that even never happened and Mello had never said what he did...Was that how boys worked? Mello smirked at Kitty.

"I see" He grinned grabbing Matt's left leg and leaning against it biting it, if that was Kitty he was doing that to she would be more than annoyed! Kitty glared at him, so he was a mind reader!

"Don't worry" Mat mumbled, turning on his newly repaired DS: "L will pick you and Sirius I am eighty percent certain." Kitty looked at him

"How do you..." She started to say but the door suddenly burst open again and B came skipping in holding three leaflets.

"Here" He said handing a leaflet to each of them, "It's for the cruise for you dumb asses who didn't know or forgot" How could you be a dumb ass if you didn't know? B left again, more silently than he had entered. Kitty looked at the leaflet; so L did pick her after all? Matt was right. Kitty got up silently and left the room, she refused to meet the cocky grins of Matt and Mello.

**xxxx**

**Cruise time! Next chapter will be up soon! You know how new stories go!**

**Next Chapter: "Why why why so Sirius?!**"


	5. Why why why so Sirius!

**I Have came to a realization that I don't hate anyone in the Death Note world, except Rem. I have grown attached to Matt and Mello of course and B and L. I am also quite fond of Misa, Light and Near. Light is my comic character, who would we beat up if he isn't there hmm? The answer probably tease Near or something but since Near had no emotions it doesn't work...**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs and Matt and Mello why?! Because I love them! I need to own them. Joke I don't own them don't shoot me Death Note makers!**

**xxxx**

Matt got out of bed, well more like leaped out of bed and skipped towards the bathroom. Today was the day that they were going on the cruise. Of course you had him, Mello and Near; the three heirs, Mello kept insisting that him and Matt were joint second, why? Matt had no idea. Mello often said that he could only solve cases with Matt by his side...Kitty was also going; she ran into Matt and Mello's room right before they were going to go to bed declaring that Sirius, Tyler, Yuna and Pain were also going. The -ahem- adults going are L, B; naturally those two were going, Light and Misa were going as well. Matt was looking forwards to the cruise, he could finally chill out and relax with Mello and everyone else.

Matt turned on the taps to let the shower heat up before he got in it; walking over towards the sink, he gripped the edge of the wink basin as hard as he could and stared at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He watched as he saw the image of himself become more dense and vague, as if he was disappearing. That's what Matt hated about getting a shower it was as if the steam was stealing his soul. Mello normally told him He was being "a fucking idiot." Matt looked up to see...nothing

Okay okay! It's time! Matt turned away from, the now fully steamed up mirror and turned turned the taps down slightly, unlike Mello he didn't want to get scolded! Before Matt took of the towel he was wearing the bathroom door opened and Mello shuffled sleepily in.

Matt made a mental note to tell Roger to get Wammy to get locks on the bathroom doors! The blond nodded a "hello", or a "I hate you," whatever and turned towards the sink. He wiped the mirror revealing his blond hair and his feminine face in the reflection. He sighed and grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste sitting on the edge of the sink and started to brush his teeth; Matt stood staring at Mello, who had just invade his personal space. Mello felt Matt staring at him, he sighed and spat out the toothpaste then turned his head in the direction of the red headed gamer.

"I know it's very attractive, you know brushing your teeth, but can you stop staring at me mate!" Mello snapped,

Matt flinched back; Mello said the word "mate" but Matt knew he really wanted to say "fucker" or some other insulting word. Oh yeah, Mello hadn't had his morning chocolate yet; Matt turned to avoid him around him at this time during the morning seeing as the boy was such a psycho. Matt tutted when Mello turned around again muttering obscenities to himself, what a homicidal person!

Matt threw his towel in Mello's direction, causing the blond to turn around and glare at the red head. Once Mello finished brushing his teeth he turned around and walked out of the room; leaving the bathroom door open and giving Matt the finger before leaving. Ignoring the threats being made to his life by the insane gamer, Mello walked over and pulled the blinds open, he was sick of sitting in the dark he could of swore that his skin was turning an unhealthy white. Once he opened the blinds he glared out the window in time to see the reflection of Kitty entering their room.

Mello turned around and waved at her with mock enthusiasm to see her, his mouth open in a gaping smile; Kitty rolled her eyes and reached for something in the bottom of her bag, a few seconds later she revealed a chocolate bar and threw it towards the blond.

"I could marry you," Mello said, catching the said chocolate bar with his right hand and instantly tearing into it like a wild animal. Kitty heard moans, complaints and some mild swear words coming from the bathroom; she turned around to see the bathroom door wide open and steam running out of the room, she turned to face Mello. His face was blank, expressionless as if the bathroom door open was a very normal occurrence. Mello grinned and took a bite out of chocolate when Matt came storming out of what looked like a sauna of a bathroom, thankfully he was wearing a towel. He stopped and glared at Mello.

"You left the door open!" Matt accused pointing at Mello and holding his towel with his other hand.

"No I didn't." He replied taking a bite of his chocolate bar. Matt twitched at the grin on Mello's face, no games! He wasn't playing Mello's mind games, he always lost!

"Did, you so did don't deny it!"

"Your assuming that I left the bathroom door open on purpose?"

"Yes!" Matt said clapping his hands together and applauding Mello: "Well done Blondie here's a gold-star!"

"You can shove your gold star!" Matt's mouth dropped. How dare he be rude! Kitty stifled a laugh, Matt was always hurt easily: emotionally or physically he was such a wimp, he was such a pillow biter in their relationship due to his low pain threshold. Mello laughed and walked towards the huffing red head and gave hi a friendly kiss on the forehead. Kitty sweat dropped, why was she always there. Matt turned around to face her, as if he had just realised that she was there.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed letting go of Mello and running to hug her, "Is Sirius talking to you yet?" He asked looking at her. Mello sighed, way to go Matt! He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom muttering that he was going for a shower. Kitty sighed and let go of Matt and looked down to the wooden floor.

"No he isn't" She said in a dead tone of voice. Matt looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile; he then sat on his bed and started getting dressed into the clothes that Mello had set out for him.

"He just ignored me afterward! And he kissed me! It's not like I kissed him first, it's so unfair..." She trailed off looking out the window. Matt had finished getting ready and went to stood beside Kitty; she turned to face Matt and grabbed his hand.

"If I kissed you, would you ignore me?" Kitty asked trying to meet Matt's eye. The boy turned and grabbed Kitty bu the waist, so fast her eyes opened wide; he then quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into him so their lips were almost touching...almost...

"You don't need to prove yourself to anyone specially not him," He whispered; he moved away from her: "Besides Mello would kill you if you kissed his bitch" He said laughing. Kitty snapped and slapped the red head in the face, causing him to stumble slightly in surprise.

"You!" She yelled, "The both of use! Use both act so mellow about your relationship, like it's so easy and it's not even a straight one! And I practically slave anyway for his attention and he does nothing.."

"..What's your point!" Matt interrupted fiercely, Kitty looked up at him; his face was stern, almost angry, he sighed and continued: "What I'm saying is me and Mello's relationship is no video game, far from it. I do love Mello but what's the price for that hmm? I have to.."

"..We both have issues then," Kitty interrupted folding her arms and looking at him. Matt rolled his eyes.

"What I eventually was going to say is ignore him and he will come running."

"Did you do that with Mello?" Kitty asked tilting her head, Matt laughed.

"Have you ever tried to ignore Mello?!" He replied chuckling, "It's impossible!" Suddenly Mello came storming into the bedroom taking both Kitty and Matt by surprise, Kitty jumped and tripped over Matt's foot and fell over, fortunately Matt was quick enough to grab her. Mello looked at the both of them and raised his eyebrow at the position Matt was holding Kitty.

"Do I want to know?" He said sternly drying his hair with the towel.

"No master"

**xxxx**

It was now twelve o'clock at Wammy's house, it would be lunchtime in half an hour. In the canteen the dinner ladies were bickering amongst each other about who was on serving duty today, the usual. Although twelve o'clock was the time everyone, who was invited, was to meet up to go on the cruise. And currently there was only L and B standing there. B frowned and looked up at the clock again. One minute past! Everyone is late! Everyone! Near is normally a kiss ass so why in the hell is he late as well. B glared at L, it was his fault! It was! L should of made it a normal time like five past twelve. L turned around to see the jam lover glaring at him.

"What is it?" L asked, B glared at him if looks could kill B would be a mass murderer, oh wait! He already was! B started to jump up and down, looking like a spoilt child who was denied sweets, or in his case strawberry jam.

"Everyone is fucking late! That's what!" B complained throwing his arms up in the air. L laughed at the impatient man beside him: "What's so funny!" B demanded frowning at the detective.

"No-ones late I changed the time to half twelve" L said putting his thumb to his mouth. B stopped and stared at him letting reality kick in

"Then why are we standing here?!" He demanded

"I have nothing better to do."

"..." L really was a hermit wasn't he, but what did that make B? A super hermit?

Half an hour later; at exactly twelve, thirty five everyone was here and accounted for. Near arrived at twenty past, like B said the boy was a kiss ass. Mello looked around to see everyone looking very...Depressed. Well not everyone only that Pain girl always looked depressed, she must be suicidal or something. Matt was going to tell her to stop cutting herself once when Mello said that she did but Mello stopped him, all he needed was Matt getting cursed by some insane, suicidal witch. Then again leather was a turn on.

Mello looked over to see Kitty and Yuna whispering and laughing; stupid girls, it always made Mello paranoid as Kitty was convinced that Mello had a soft spot for Yuna, Mello just leers at her and tells her to get her head out of her ass. Matt sighed and Matt turned around to look at his gamer.

"What's the matter with you?" Mello asked looking at the pissed off red head.

"Nothing I'm just bored.."

"..Alright!" B called interrupting Matt: "I'm glad everyone is here, have you got everything?" He asked, everyone paused for a second to let everyone think about it, without waiting for a reply from anyone he grabbed the nearest bag and marched outside where the coach was waiting.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, "That's my bag B!" He declared running after the jam lover. Mello grabbed his one bag and pulled it outside, the orphanage had a ramp going up to the front door, for anyone who was disabled or broke a leg or something so it was easy enough to get your bags down the slope. Or so Mello thought. Sirius, being hyper pushed his suitcase down the slope so it knocked everyone out of its way, the suitcase went straight under Mello knocking him over. Mello looked up to see Sirius leap over him and run after his bag, which was going in the opposite direction of the coach. Matt fell to the ground laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha! That was the best thing ever! Do it again Mello!" Matt yelled clutching his stomach. Light grabbed Kitty's bag and shoved it into the compartment, he looked up to see Mello lying on the ground and Matt laughing at him; what where those two doing now?! Light sighed and walked away from Tyler and L, who were putting the bags in the coach.

"Get back here you ass!" L yelled after him. Light's only response was giving L the finger, Tyler chuckled

"Raging L!" He exclaimed grinning at his mentor, L glared down at him

"Likelihood of Kira up five percent!" He declared turning away from him, Tyler stared at him his mouth open wide.

"What! I'm not even a suspect!" Tyler defended

"Ten percent!"

"Your a nut job!" Tyler said walking away from the wacko of a detective; the girls, Misa, Yuna and Kitty were already in the coach, Kitty was staring out the window looking at everyone getting ready and Misa was talking to Yuna about how did her hair, Yuna looked nervous and uncomfortable but talked to Misa anyway. Pain was sitting beside Kitty listening to music, Kitty glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, she wondered why she was so quiet, according to Yuna everyone in Wammy's had a secret. Kitty wondered what hers was.

Light ran over towards Matt and Mello; who were currently walking towards him, Light stopped in his tracks and frowned at the blond

"Hurry up Mello! We haven't got all day you know!" Mello raised his eyebrow at the suspected Kira and then looked into the distance at Sirius who was kicking his bag further away from the coach.

"And what are we going to do about him?" Mello asked pointing at the dot which was Sirius, Light sweat dropped

"Why the hell is he doing that?" He asked amazed that someone actually lacked that much mental capacity. Matt laughed and Mello turned around and grinned at him, Light raised and eyebrow at the red head and so did Mello, after Matt just continued to laugh.

"You feeling okay babes?" Light asked him crouching down and coming face to face with Matt, Mello jumped back and pointed at Light. While Matt flushed.

"What are you saying! Your being nice! Wheres the real Imagay!" Light chuckled

"I thought you had to speak to him in gay language." Light teased. Matt went bright red, as red as his hair and Mello's eyes darted and glared at the brunette.

"Light you ass!" B called running over towards the three, "Come on let's go!"

"But what about Sirius?! He hasn't got his pills, he ran out!" Matt declared, B looked at the boy; who was now thankfully at the coach but he was trying to climb up the back of it and was screaming something about bunnies. B stood back and raised his eyebrow.

"He'll be interesting!" He declared grinning, he turned to them, "Come on get in!" B skipped away, Sirius seeing B skip also joined in; the two were currently skipping around the coach and not actually getting into it yet. Matt and Mello looked at each other and sighed, another adventure to look forwards to! with even stranger people

**xxxx**

The seating arrangements had L in the drivers seat and B was sitting behind him, seeing as it was a coach they couldn't sit beside each other; on the front two seats on the left you had Light and Misa, seeing as B took the two front seats on the right. At the back on the bus you had Tyler, Sirius and Near. Mello refused to leave Matt so they sat in front of them on the right hand side and Kitty and Yuna sat on the left hand side. Pain was in front of Kitty and Yuna.

Sirius was extremely hyper, he was currently jumping up and down very, very fast. Matt turned to Kitty

"Did he take his pills?" He asked her; Kitty turned around and shot a glare at him

"I don't know I'm not his keeper!"

"But you want to be!" Mello shot back grinning; Kitty shot him a "Don't push me Blondie" look and turned to talk to Yuna. Matt and Mello snickered a little at how annoyed Kitty got.

B was currently bored he got up of his seat and turned on the radio: Britney Spears "Do Somethin'" Started to play, B screamed and jumped up and started to dance swinging around the poles

"I see you lookin' at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up of your seat  
Why don't you do somethin'!" He screamed loudly, Matt and Mello looked up at him a blank expression on their face; B did the weirdest things sometimes. Suddenly Sirius screamed and got up to he started dancing, but it looked as if he was having a seizure even B raised an eyebrow at him, Suddenly he jumped up and screamed:

"I am a BANANA! MY SPOON IS TO BIG!" Mello gave him the weirdest look he has ever given someone, it was clear now why they gave Sirius those pills to take in the fucking first place. The boy was a complete manic, he shot a look over at Kitty, who looked surprisingly giddy, was she serious?! Matt hid into Mello it was obvious that he to, was terrified of this boy.

"That isn't even a part of the song dude" Tyler said

"Dude looks like a lady!" Sirius screamed.

"That's not it either!"

Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the heart" started to play next, Matt squealed

"I like this song!" He said his eyes lighting up, Mello sighed, Kitty giggled, Near didn't say anything he just played with his robot hoping that the noise of Sirius screaming would go away soon. Light and Misa decided to make out. Tyler put his hand to his forehead, Yuna was asleep and L was contemplating driving the bus of a cliff and killing everyone. Of course B and Sirius were now screaming the song lyrics:

"And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever" B declared he then did a spin and dramatically pointed at Sirius who grinned and started to scream:

"And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line"

"Oh my god!" Mello declared clapping his hands over his ears, his ears where now permanently damaged!

"Oh my god I can't believe it I've never been this far way from home!" Sirius screamed

"That does it I'm gonna kill him!" Mello declared launching himself at Sirius.

Matt grabbed onto Mello's legs so the blond went toppling over, Mello turned around and kicked Matt of his seat so Matt fell on top of Mello; both went very red. Sirius seeing this and seeing it as a reason to start screaming started to scream his head of, Kitty crouched down beside him and tried to calm him down. Tyler rolled his eyes and lay down trying to go to sleep, Near started to beat Pain with his robot, screaming that he can't take her quietness anymore. Light and Misa were currently heavily making out. B stood staring at everyone, then "When I grow up " By the Pussycat Dolls came blaring onto the radio. He started to scream and run around the coach screaming that it was a demon song and that he hated it.

L looked up and saw a sign: "Waffle House five miles" And smirked, yummy waffles!

**xxxx**

**Next Chapter: "I mean nothing to you?"  
**

**This is the way I originally have Sirius as a schizophrenic in case ya wanted to know lol  
Any who! Review please I would highly appreciate it, anyone who reviews gets some of B's jam he would so kindly give you, I would offer you Mello's chocolate but come on! That's like asking for Matt's hand in marriage**


	6. I mean nothing to you?

**Like I said i have realised I hate no one except maybe for Pain, I put her there so Light wouldn't ALWAYS be the bottom of all jokes, well give him a little break shall we lol! I'm nearly done with work experience ;( I have bonded with some of the children there. Not in an illegal way I'm not on that side of the fence thankyou very much!**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla we get the drill I don't won Death Note that other person does. He killed off Matt and Mello so therefore is not going to be mentioned by name! Ha take that!**

**xxxx**

L stopped the coach outside the beloved Waffle House; stopped was a very weak word more like, skidded with great force and speed outside the beloved Waffle House. He needed waffles, screw what everyone else wants! L got out of the driving seat and signaled that they were all getting of the bus; well that not exactly true, L meant that HE was getting off the coach and screw what everyone else was doing! L opened the coach doors and leaped out of the coach, sprinting in his own way towards the Waffle House. B chuckled slightly, why L always needed his sugar and in the waffle house you can get lots of topping like..Wait! Then B realized you could get strawberry jam on Waffles and he also jumped of the coach, running towards the Waffle House, in which he was now calling: "His strawberry jam haven."

Mello looked at Matt with a longing look in his eyes, he wanted chocolate damn it! Matt sighed, folded his arms and rolled his eyes at the chocoholic, seriously if it was chocolate or Matt, he was sure that it would be the former.

"Fine Blondie, go ahead," Mello grinned and gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the coach, so fast it was as if there was soon going to be no chocolate left, ever! Matt got up and looked to the back of the coach to see Sirius lying on the ground. Flat on his face. Near, Tyler and Yuna shuffled past Matt; Tyler was mumbling something about "Sugar craving assholes" but Matt decided to ignore it. The three left leaving Matt with Pain, Kitty and Sirius...Great!

Stuck on a coach with a vampire, a cat and a mental patient! What a day this had turned out to be, Matt sweat dropped, Pain scared him for mainly two reasons: one, she looked like part of the cast for "Dawn of the Dead" and two, she had in insane crush on Mello and therefore hated Matt with her homicidal tendencies; Matt knew that she had a shrine to the blond in her room and a dartboard of him.

Sirius jumped up suddenly making Kitty and Matt jump back, he looked over at Pain and glared at her then opened his mouth wide, a shocked expression on his face.

"You pushed me over!" He screamed pointing the dreaded accusing finger at her, both Kitty and Matt sighed simultaneously and Pain raised an eyebrow at the deranged black haired boy. Why was he blaming her for pushing him of the back seat? It was clearly his fault seeing as he wasn't wearing his seat belt when L skidded to a halt in front of the stupid Waffle House. Kitty got up and put her hands on Sirius's shoulders, he instantly turned around and clung onto Kitty's waist.

"My Kitty!" He screamed deafening everyone and almost shattering the glass. Kitty blushed;now Sirius was giving her attention, affectionate attention? But then he always is affectionate; to everyone he meets! He would hug a murderer if they gave him sweets, Matt sighed and Sirius turned to glare at him. Matt looked at him with a bored expression on his face, why all of a sudden was he acting so Mello-like?

"You want Kitty don't you rapist?!" Sirius screamed at Matt, again pointing the dreaded accusing finger, Matt twitched; was this guy serious?! Well yes he was Sirius haha! That pun will grow old very, very quickly, especially if B got his hands on it.

"You can't be seri..You can't be sincere can you!" Matt declared, "Use your eyes Sirius! It's obvious that I love.."

"Waffles!" Sirius bellowed letting go of Kitty and skipping up and down the coach. Pain tutted and stood up, she started tio walk out of the coach and towards the Waffle House, Sirius skipped happily behind her, yelling "Waffles" in her ear; leaving Kitty and Matt alone on the coach. Kitty groaned and flung herself onto the backseat of the coach, Matt sighed slightly and walked over and sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around one of his best friends.

"It's okay" He said in a comforting voice, Kitty turned around and clung to Matt's waist causing him to jump slightly at the contact.

"I wish he was more like you, you know? Kind, sweet, innocent.."

"..What makes you think I'm innocent!" Matt interrupted smirking at her. Kitty looked up at him, her expression was screaming "The only person you've been with is Mello, don't think I don't know!" Matt laughed, okay it was obvious! Kitty sighed.

"Come on!" Matt declared happily standing up and offering Kitty his hand; Kitty smiled up at him and took his hand and Matt pulled her up, simple. Still holding onto her hand he squeezed her hand giving her a smile, Kitty smiled back at the red head; ever since she joined Wammy's two months ago Matt and Mello have always been able to cheer her up when she was down.

"Ahem!" Came an annoyed voice, Kitty and Matt turned around to see a severely pissed off Mello standing at the front of the coach looking down at them; Mello tapped his foot impatiently and popped his chewing gum he had in his mouth, he turned and stared right at Matt, venom in his eyes. Matt let go off Kitty's hand so quickly it was as if he had got burnt by the intensity of Mello's glare, both of them looked at Mello, a scared, guilty expression on their faces. Mello sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on! We can't go in until our whole group is there, so hurry the fuck up I need my morning chocolate" Mello yelled causing Matt to flinch. Kitty grinned, and decided to overlook the fact that it was three o'clock and nowhere near the morning, she wasn't going to point that out to the jealous blond. Awk Mello was so adorable when he was jealous wasn't he!

"Oh Mello!" Kitty squealed running over and glomping Mello; causing him to turn beetroot: "Your so adorable when your angry! Don't worry I'm not trying to steal Matt on you!" Mello huffed and stormed out of the coach, leaving Matt and Kitty to follow him; with cocky grind plastered on their faces. while watching the blond storm over towards the group. Kitty stopped at the door and turned to Matt.

"You have to tell him!" She declared giving him a nudge

"What that is not morning?" Matt asked turning away from her and picking up the cigarette packet he had just dropped, Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No you stupid ginger! That you like him in that way!" Matt turned around so fast, his head was liable to snap off.

"No way Delilah! He'll slap me and tell me to wise up and.."

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" B, L and Mello all yelled, Kitty and Matt sweat dropped; they better hurry up before the future diabetics killed them.

**xxxx**

Mello sat down beside Matt on the round table. L was nearest to the kitchen beside him was B, then Near, then Mello, Matt, Kitty, Sirius, Tyler, Yuna, Pain, Misa and Light was beside L; therefore making a circle. A big group! The waitress twitched when she saw all of them. Mello didn't get why she twitched, shouldn't the bitch be happy to get customers! Well that was it, she wasn't getting a tip! The waitress came over towards the group and took out her pen and paper and smiled at everyone, such a forced smile Mello felt like punching the fake bitch.

May I take your order, well go in order clockwise, that is this way" She said making a movement with her arm

"Fuck of we know what clockwise is!" B declared, Sirius looked at Kitty a confused expression on his face

"Clocks can be smart?" He asked, Kitty looked at him, how could this boy get into a school for gifted youngsters? Well then again he certainly is..Gifted. The woman mumbled an apology but that didn't stop B from glaring at her, probably planning to drown her or something later.

"Right!" L declared: "I'll have a large Waffle with ice-cream, whipped cream, squirty cream, marshmallows, chocolate drops, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, gummy bears, M&Ms and nuts" Everyone looked at him; Light and Kitty had a look of disgust on their face while Mello and B looked impressed.

"Um Ryusaki will you be okay eating all that?" Light asked, he didn't want the detective throwing up everywhere; because L for spite would throw up on him.

"Yes I will be fine, please continue" The woman nodded and turned to B:

"I'll have a large bowl of strawberry jam" He grinned; again the woman had a blank face.

"Jam? You want just jam? Just jam" The woman stuttered, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"No. I .Want. It. In. A. Bowl. Are you retarded?! You do need some kind of consoling like him?!" He said pointing at Sirius who was currently trying to sit upside down. Mello burst into a fit of laughter that Matt had to calm him down. Kitty looked around at everyone, she never released that everyone in Wammy's was this...dysfunctional before, she wondered what it would be like on the cruise, or more like feared.

Near ordered a small waffle with ice-cream and Kitty was pleased to hear that at least someone had normal eating habits. Mello smirked and leaned back in the chair swinging on it slightly, the waitress looked him up and down and blushed; how could a boy war so much leather and actually pull it off? She could of sworn she felt very very hot now. Matt looked at her staring at Mello and glared, oh the bitch was going down!

"Now what may I get you" Matt twitched, the way she said "you" sounded more like "I want you naked on my bed and covered in chocolate with the Mario theme tune playing in the background!"

"I'll have all the chocolate you have sweet thing" He said winking at her, Matt felt a pang of jealpousy in his stomach; well it wasn't more of a pang that a knife stabbing him, or a voice laughing at him in his head; like when he loses in a game. But he wasn't going to lose Mello to some lose whore.

"We don't have any chocolate left I'm sorry only.."

"..Fuck off" Mello declared, his face was dead serious, The woman gulped and turned to Matt; who looked as if he was going to stab her with something.

A little while later those who decided to order something did. Mello didn't but Matt ran over to the truck stop half a mile down the road and got him some chocolate, Waitress bitch wouldn't of done that.

A waitress walked past with plates of waffles; Sirius looked up and screamed pointing at the plate being set in front of a boy, he stood up on the table and started to jump up and down still pointing at the little boy

"He stole my waffles! HE STOLE MY WAFFLES!" Everyone in the cafe looked over at their table in shock, horror and surprise at Sirius's outburst. Near, Tyler, Yuna, Pain and Light sunk low in their chair with embarrassment. Misa was fixing her makeup. Mello smirked, this would be interesting

"He didn't steal your waffles!" Kitty hissed, "Now get down!"

"He's a waffle stealer!"

"You didn't order strawberry sauce, you ordered ice-cream!" Matt laughed.

"He wiped of my ice-cream and replaced it with strawberry sauce!" Sirius bellowed. Before Matt, Mello or Kitty could grab him he jumped off the table and ran full speed towards the little boys table and tackled the little boy to the ground. There was silence for a few seconds and then a riot broke out.

The father grabbed Sirius and tried to hit him but Mello ran over and head butted the father. The father got up again and punched Mello right in the face sending the blond into their table. Sirius looked over and then looked down at the little boy; he picked up the little boy and ran around the cafe screaming that he ate his waffles. The father walked over towards Mello and picked him up by the scruff of his vest:

"Listen Blondie how about you stay out of this little fight and I'll.." The man was interrupted by Matt running over and jumping on the man's back. Matt shook his head and then bit the man right in the ear; the man screamed in pain and tried to hit Matt of him, Mello turned around and grabbed a place mat beating the man with it, Light ran over and pulled Matt off the man and started to kick the poor man, who was now currently on the ground

Sirius now had the child around his shoulders and was still running around the cafe; Near was pelting random people with army men. A couple of minutes past before L and B stood up to sort everything out.

**xxxx**

The group were currently sitting outside of the Waffle House; they got kicked out surprisingly! L and B were in a conversation about how many places they have been kicked out of. Light and Near were in conversation about how cool the "battle" was. Misa, Yuna and Pain were in a conversation about make-up or something. Kitty was talking to Sirius about how the waffles did not abandon him. Matt was lying on top of the coach staring at the sky; there was hardly any clouds in the sky today. Too bad, Mat liked to lie down and stare at the clouds passing by, he liked the funny shapes the clouds were, when he was with Mello, Mello just said the clouds were shapes of chocolates...

"There you are!" Mello declared, making Matt jump half a mile out of his skin.

"Mello!" He declared: "You nearly gave me a heart attack, do you want to kill me or something?!" Mello declared and crawled intop of the coach, he crawled over towards Matt and pushed him down getting on top of the red head; Mello smirked at the red head and slid his hands up his legs and..Into his pockets

"W-what are you doing?" Matt stammered, Mello grinned at him leaning closer into the red head, their lips brushing. Matt closed his eyes.

"Aha!" Mello declared sitting back; Matt opened his eyes to see Mello waving a cigarette packet in front of him. Mello grinned and chucked them into a nearby bush down bellow.

"Your a dick!" Matt declared pushing Mello; Mello pretended to lose his balance and pretended to panic; Matt panicked and grabbed onto the blond

"Are you okay?!" Mello burst into a fit of laughter at the look on Matt's face. Matt turned scarlet and turned away from him

"Stop toying with my emotions!" Matt declared, tears in his eyes. Mello stopped laughing and went to grab Matt's had but the red head moved it and stood up; he turned around and glared at the blond, why didn't Mello understand!? How can someone so high up in Wammy's be so fucking stupid: "I mean nothing to you don't I Mello?" Mat asked harshly; Mello got up and tried to hug the red head but he pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He screamed; causing everyone bellow to look up. Kitty sweat dropped, uh-oh this didn't look good now did it: "You know what forget it Mello, you a complete ass and I'm sick of you I never want to see your face again!"

"That's going to be fucking hard since were going on a cruise together you retard!" Mello snapped back. Matt turned around and punched Mello straight in the face, causing the blond boy to stumble back and slip and fall of the side of the coach. Matt quickly turned around and grabbed him, but unfortunately he couldn't pull him up in time and went tumbling down with him. Both boys landed on the ground, Mello landed on his amrs and Matt landed on Mello; Mello groaned and gasped in pain and Matt quickly crawled over towards Mello.

"Mel!" Matt yelled, tears in his eyes, he didn't mean to hit him and send him flying off the coach; he looked around to see the rest of the group running over towards them.

"I-I'm sorry" Mello mumbled, Matt turned around and looked at him, Mello pointed towards Matt's sleeve: "I got blood on you." And there it was, Mello's blood on Matt's right sleeve, upon looking at it Matt burst into tears.

**xxxx**

**Next chapter: "What in the world I'm I going to do now?"**


	7. What in the world I'm I going to do now?

**Another chapter :) thanks to all those people who reviews I love you as for DemonsCanLove review or I'll beat your ass! And a big thankyou to myself for actually bothering to type anything in this shirt seeing as it's so stiff..**

**Disclaimer: I don't even a volume of Death Note -shock horror- I'm getting them for Christmas bitch!**

**xxxx**

Matt looked over at the sleeping blond lying beside him, it was only half an hour ago that he thought he had killed him. Thankfully that was not the case and Mello was very much alive. Mello moaned and rolled over; banging into Matt, he opened his eyes wearily and cuddled into his red headed friend murmuring his name and letting out a sigh of content.

Matt looked around the coach to see Sirius talking to his waffle, had he not eaten that yet? Matt let out a sigh, Sirius was a lot to handle without his pills. B says hes good entertainment; but then again B was a mass murderer so what does he know really! Light and Misa were cuddled together sleeping, so was Tyler and Yuna. Everyone was in a pair? Oh how nice! Matt groaned he wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic, even if it was in his head.

Mello sat up and yawned; he put his fingers through his hair and turned around to see Sirius stabbing his waffle, Mello made a mental note to put that down as one of the most disturbing things ever. He turned around to see Matt staring at him an expression filled and mixed with guilt, anger, lust and love that it looked as if the red head was about to explode, something in that look made Mello snap.

"Mail" He whispered softly shuffling towards the red head and pinning him against the window with his left arm and his right leg parted Matt's legs.

Everyone else in the coach looked away blushing deeply; all except for Sirius who stared at the two in wonder an amazement. Kitty put her hand to her forehead trust, Sirius to provoke an already homicidal blond and an apparently lustful red head.

Sirius jumped out of his seat and crawled towards the couple; who were both obviously oblivious to the man crawling around on the ground. B looked up from the rear view mirror and chuckled, like he said Sirius was great entertainment.

Mello moved his right hand up and placed it on Matt's cheek, Matt turned crimson, was this really happening? His eyes darted to Kitty, she was looking at something on the ground. Mello followed Matt's eyes to see what he was looking at, Kitty. Mello moved closer to Matt kissing him on the cheek then moving down to his neck. Matt tensed up, this can't be happening?! This can't be happening?! It seemed so much like a dream that it mustn't be..Matt came crashing back down to reality quickly when he felt a wave of pain flood from his neck; Mello had bitten down, hard, on Matt's neck drawing blood. Kitty watched in horror as Sirius got closer and closer to them:

"Chipmunks!" Sirius yelled jumping up from his hiding place on the floor and holding up someones boxers; Mello screeched, quite loud, in Matt's ear and leaped backwards falling of the seat and crashing at Sirius's feet.Matt yelped and jumped half a mile in the air and banged his head on the coach roof; he then leaned back on his seat and fell backwards dazed.

Mello angrily got up and grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck. Sirius started to scream like a banshee deafening everyone. L clapped his hands to his ears, letting go of the steering wheel. The newly awakened Light screamed, adding more noise, and ran up to the driver's seat, jumping on L's knee and grabbing the steering wheel. Mello looked baffled and let go of the screaming boy as if he had electrocuted him. When released Sirius went over and started to try to steal Near's toys.

Matt sat up from lying on the two seats, his green eyes met Kitty's green ones. He smirked at her knowing exactly what she was thinking; Kitty, herself was homophobic, not that she would ever voice her feelings with Matt and Mello because she valued their friendship to much.

Besides Mello would execute her. Kitty smiled back at Matt, then she noticed the blood trickling down Matt's neck, she sighed. It was obvious Mello was jealous and paranoid about her and Matt, so what was the only logical thing to do? attempt to suck his blood of course! Well Mello always left his mark on people.

Mello took out a chocolate bar and started murdering it. Sirius had the person's boxers on his head and was running up and down the coach flapping his arms like a bird. Mello rolled his eyes and sat down beside Matt, he eyed the bite that he had made on the gamer's neck; Matt could of sworn that he saw Mello's lips curl into a smirk before he shoved more chocolate into his dangerous, hot, arousing mouth..What was he thinking?! This was all turning out horribly wrong, or horribly right, wait! That didn't make sense! Stupid words! Matt looked up to see Mello and Kitty both leaning away from him with their eyebrows raised. Kitty was sitting on the seat in front of Mello and was turned around to face the two. Matt blushed deeply as he just realized that he had been trashing his arms around.

"Are you okay pillow biter?" Kitty asked smirking at him, Matt turned around and gave a hurt expression at Mello. Mello sighed and leaned towards Matt causing the red head to back away a little. Mello raised his right hand and wiped the blood of the red head neck; he looked at the red substance trickling down his finger before he put the bloody finger in his mouth, licking the blood off. Kitty gagged, ew blood! Someone elses blood! Mello had gone completely insane! He was now craving blood. Mello took his finger out of his mouth and smirked:

"You taste delicious!" Mello exclaimed; Matt turned redder than his hair and Kitty turned paler than even Near's skin tone.

"I am am orange!" Sirius suddenly bellowed appearing beside Kitty and making the three of them jump, Sirius grabbed Kitty's hair bobble and pulled it out of her hair and handed it to Mello, who looked at him with a blank expression on his feminine face. They had to go on a cruise, a cruise! With this insane person! No way! They would never make it past security.

"A peace offering vampire man!" Sirius declared, Matt burst into a fit of laughter while Mello frowned:

"I'm not.." Mello began but Sirius interrupted him screaming:

"I'm not a girl! Not yet a woman!" Mello twitched, he knew that was aimed at him, he just knew it!

"Shut up!.."

"Shut up, just shut up, shut up!" Sirius screamed as he got up and danced around the coach

"Right leave!.." Mello demanded he was getting very annoyed and had a sense of Déjà vu as well.

"Get out! Right now!" Sirius screamed waving his arms in the air.

"Argh!" Mello growled running over and tackling Sirius to the ground; he raised his right hand to punch him but someone dragged the blond of him before he could hit him. Mello glared up at Sirius's rescuer, it was Tyler. Tyler was Sirius's best friend so obviously he would of defended him. Sirius sat up:

"That's the last time I sing for you!" He screamed and folded his arms. He then looked around and spotted Mello, again. Who was currently being calmed down by a giggling Matt.

"My Bunny!" Sirius demanded getting up and storming over towards Matt and Mello. Sirius pushed Matt's face away and pulled Mello into a hug.

There was silence before and explosion.

Mello pushed Sirius off him then lunged himself at Matt to stop him from killing the schizophrenic, Sirius was crawling around the floor trying to attack peoples feet. Misa and Kitty were in a heated argument because Kitty said that Light wasn't that attractive. B was holding onto one of the poles to stop himself from falling to the ground from laughing so hard. L had enough.He slammed on the braked and swerved the coach around causing everyone to fly out of their seats.

Mello fell into one of the empty seats, Kitty toppled over and fell on top of Mello. Everyone else fell onto the ground; Sirius fell on top of Matt and then quickly tried to stumble to his feet muttering something about the blond vampire killing him.

"Mello stop touching me there!" Kitty gasped, Mello screamed obscenities from underneath the blonde, Kitty blushed and sat up turning red, Mello appeared seconds later looking disheveled and extremely pissed off. B stood up and pointed and laughed at Mello:

"Great sex hair Mel Mel! That's why your number two, great sex appeal!" He declared clapping. Mello laughed, oh B how he always made awkward situation more awkward. Sirius laughed and ran over hugging Kitty's waist. He didn't like the idea of Kitty touching other men, did she not know that she was his pet?! The girl clearly needed more obedience training!

"Light why the hell are you still on my knee!" L demanded.

"..Your on my knee!"

"Oh clearly!"

**xxxx**

Sirius jumped straight of the coach and spread his arms open wide, L and B got of the coach next, L produced a pen and a piece of paper and started writing down names. Mello got off the coach and raised his eyebrow at the detective; If was L was writing all their names in a piece of the Death Note then Mllo wouldn't even blame him. Matt and Kitty were currently racing each other they burst through the coach doors and bumped into Mello causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Sorry about that Blondie" Matt grinned holding out his hand for the blond to grab; Mello grabbed Matt's hand but instead of pulling himself up he pulled the red head down beside him. Kitty side stepped away from the two.

A couple of minutes past and everyone was gathered in the parking lot. L produced the piece of paper again, using his index finger and thumb. B took it off him and held it, the same way L did, with his index finger and thumb.

"Okay" L declared; his tone of voice was like an important person about to make a dramatic speech: "For this cruise we will be split into two groups.." Mello's heart dropped, what if him and Matt were split? He looked over at Matt, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"The group will be lead by me and B" L continued: "My group will consist of Light, Mello, Matt, Kitty and Sirius and B over there, will have Misa, Near, Tyler, Yuna and Pain" B groaned, why did he have to be stuck with and Pain, oh well at least he had Near and Tyler. Kitty twitched, she was the only girl, how unfair! But Misa was the person complaining the most:

"What!" She screamed: "Misa hates that idea and Misa will not stand for it, how is Misa and Light supposed to have sex!"

"He we go again" L sighed.

"Again with the third person!" Mello groaned, you couldn't even take Misa with a pinch of salt, she was far to annoying for that! You would just rub the salt in her eyes!

"It's okay Misa! I don't mean sleeping accommodations, I don,t care where you sleep..In fact I have sleeping accommodations on my list of things I couldn't care less about, would you like to see?" L said putting his thumb in his mouth. B laughed and Mello shot a glance at him; if people asked Mello why B laughed so much..He would just reply that he was insane. Misa folded her arms and huffed.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic you know Ryusaki" She said glaring at the detective.

"Who's being sarcastic? I have the list right here" he said producing a metre long list out of his pocket and shoving it in Misa's face. Mello peered over L's shoulder and looked at the list.

"You don't care about the environment?" Mello asked

"No one does!" L exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. Light raised his hand:

"I do" He said sternly.

"Correction no one important cares" L stalked of to check that everyone had everything that they would need. Mello took out a bar of chocolate and bit into it, he turned around and smirked at Light.

"I would never of taken you to be a tree hugger Imagay" Mello sneered. Light folded his arms and looked Mello up and down, he raised his eyebrow at the blond.

"Funny I would never of taken you to be Matt's butt bimbo Blondie" Light snapped back.

"Why you.."

"Can't stop, can't stop. can't stop the beat!" Sirius screamed running past Light and Mello with a different pair of boxers on his head. Light looked over at Mello and gave him a questioning look.

"And hes a Wammy's kid?" Light laughed, he tried to ask it seriously but it just wasn't working.

"Well everyone is a little insane, especially Sirius though he needs to take pills to calm himself down so he doesn't actually end up like..this"

"So where's his pills?" Light asked raising his eyebrow at the screaming boxer wearing boy.

"..L ate them"

"In a fit of joy I bet"

"I don't know!"

"Mello!" Matt called running over towards Mello. Light smirked at Mello causing the blond to roll his eyes and turn away from the brunette; Mello was no ones bitch! And there was no way that Mello was going to run and chase after anyone! Even Matt! Mello turned around and glared at Matt.

"What do you want Jeevas!" Mello snapped. Matt was taken aback at the anger and venom in Mello's voice. It clicked why he was annoyed..Their relationship, some people would view it as wrong seeing as they are both boys and Mello said before that he hated gays..Does that mean Mello hated Matt for making him have feelings for him. Does Mello hate Matt for being a guy and not a girl. It was clear now. Mello didn't want to be with Matt and Matt was just wasting his time.

Mello looked at the expression on Matt's face, he guessed what Mello was thinking. Damn.

"Look Matt I'm.." Mello started to say but Matt help his hand up and interrupted him.

"I get it Miheal okay" Matt said: "If you feel that way then don't fucking act on it" Matt started to walk away but Mello grabbed onto his wrist and pulled the red head back.

"Matt.." Mello started to say again looking into the green eyes he had grown so familiar with seeing: "Come on don't be angry it's not like we.."

"I'm not angry and yeah I know it's not like we were going out. I'll go now and I'll leave you to find some nice leather clad girl to fuck Miheal" Matt said tugging his arms out of Mello's grasp and walking away. Mello looked at him leave, but he couldn't move, he couldn't move! Mello tried to move, to catch up with the red head, to tell him..

"Matt!" He called, but he knew it was pointless; Matt was long gone down the hall now. Mello looked around him, everyone was gone to the deck and he was still standing in the car park which was situated on the boat. Mello got the feeling of his legs back and began to pace up and down the car park thinking what he could say to Matt to make the boy forgive him..That he loves him?

"It's been a long time Mello" A voice said from behind him. Mello stopped the voice was vaguely familiar but he couldn't detect who it was: "You've grown" Mello's eyes opened wide, no way it couldn't be?!

**xxxx**

**Next Chapter: "Well this complicates things!"  
**


	8. Well this complicates things!

**Woot another new chapter..Want to find out who the girl is? Will she be mentioned or not? So many questions and the answers are here! lololol**

**You try eating a whole packet of midget gems and not be giddy!**

**Oh incase your wondering No I do not hate old people and would never treat an elderly person in that way. I would of used a child but the I forget what its called..It's not the RSPCA is the other one for kids..Well I don't want them knocking on my door screaming about child abuse.**

**Elderly people don't have an association that I know off..If you know any let me know**

**Disclaimer: I wonder who made midget gems, it wasn't the maker of Death Note! I didn't make either!**

**xxxx**

Mello glared at the girl in front of him; how could she be here? no..Why is she still alive? Shouldn't annoying people be locked up somewhere? Well if that was the case then Sirius would of been locked up ages ago, with they key thrown the hell away!

Mello just glared at the girl, he could see her lips moving indicating that she was talking, but he couldn't hear anything. Not that he would want to hear her annoying voice anyway..She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder: Mello tensed up, every fibre of his being rejected her. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and bid him goodbye.

Mello stood for a few seconds, watching her walk away; before he started storming up to where the others would be. Mello stormed around the boat glaring at anyone who would dare to look his way; he caught a glimpse of Kitty an Sirius before he was tackled to the ground by something stripey and red.

Matt grabbed onto Mello's waist and hugged him tightly that Mello could barely breathe:

"Mello!" Matt exclaimed: "I'm sorry about earlier! Don't leave me and run off with some girl!" The red head declared dramatically: "If you do I'll die!" Matt dramatically started clutching his heart, as if he was really dying. Mello looked at him, did he see her too? No, if he did he would be way more excitable and possessive than this. Mello decided that he would tell the red head later.

Mello looked up to see Kitty walking towards the two, her hands in her pockets and Sirius skipping gleefully behind her, screaming something in a different language; although Mello was sure it was just gibberish, it had to be, it was probably words backwards. Sometimes Sirius reminded Mello of the exorcist, he certainly didn't want to see what Sirius would be like if he was possessed by demons.

Kitty looked at the two then at the people all around them; who kept shooting weird looks at the couple and glaring at them, Kitty sighed, she couldn't take these two anywhere could she!

"Come on Malchik gay, pillow biter, people are looking at you two and.." Kitty started to say but Matt interrupted her:

"Then let them stare!" Matt declared dramatically putting his back hand to his forehead, so his palm was facing out; the same pose that some woman do when they pretend to faint.

Mello got up onto his feet, with the help of Kitty, and Matt instantly jumped up and glomped Mello; whispering things into his ear.

Matt giggled and put his arms around Mello neck and started to swing slightly; Mello grabbed onto the redhead's waist to stop the boy from falling. This caused a few people to stare curiously at the two, Mello glared at them, a glare that would make Satan himself whimper. Matt started singing some song and giggled, he pulled himself closer to Mello, Mello smelt his breath and jerked his head back, giving the red head and annoyed, questioning look:

"Have you been drinking?" He demanded; Matt burst into a fit of laughter and then fell into Mello, ultimately answering his question. Mello tightened his grip on the red head and moved his head so the gamer's head was now leaning on his shoulder.

Mello looked over at Kitty for an answer. Kitty looked at Mello and laughed slightly at the look on his face, Mello was quite adorable when he was angry, well sometimes, sometimes he's just plain scary. Kitty often wondered if Mello was the devil himself. Mello raised his eyebrow at Kitty; a sign that he wanted her to answer. And answer now, before he throws something at a random poor innocent.

"Yeah he was" Kitty answered clicking her tongue: "It was B's idea of course, L has no idea and Light was pretty against it himself. But B gave the three of us a drink each as well. He had one for you but..Matt drunk it, he drunk mine too" Kitty smirked, she looked over to see Sirius pestering some old lady. Mello groaned; why did bad things always happen to him?! Matt pushed Mello off him and stood beside the blond, Mello put his arm around Matt's waist again, to stop the redhead from swaying back and forth and falling flat on his face:

"Mello!" Matt exclaimed, pushing Mello away and falling over. Matt lay on the ground; laughing at the fact that he fell over and Mello stared at the redhead lying on the ground, a blank expression on his face. Matt drunk was certainly entertaining, but why did he push him away? Kitty looked over and frowned, did Mello push him over? Seriously that blond needed some anger management and fast! before he kills his boyfr.. No! She shouldn't think that, Mello might kill her for referring to Matt as his boy toy, since they two seem to have some major relationship problem; which she blammed on Mello's pride.

Kitty walked over towards Mello, who was still just staring at the laughing Matt. Kitty walked over and poked Mello on the shoulder; causing the blond to look at her from the corner of his eye. Rude! He could at least turn around and looked at her properly:

"What do you want?" Mello asked folding his arms and turning his whole body around to face the blonde girl. Kitty looked at him with a hurt expression on her face; clearly fake though. Matt rolled over to he was on his back and attached himself to Mello's right leg. Kitty looked down at Matt and smiled at the redhead, Matt grinned back. Mello tutted, a sigh that he was getting irritated with waiting for an answer. Kitty looked up and poked him, angrily in the chest:

"Did you push him over?" Kitty demanded, Mello looked at her then tutted angrily, shaking his head; How dare Kitty just assume that he pushed Matt over. It was so obvious that he just fell over. Being drunk and whatnot:

"No clearly he fell over carpet muncher," Mello replied in a bored tone of voice; Kitty slapped Mello, causing Matt to shriek and grab on harder to Mello's leg causing Mello to lose his balance and fall over. Matt jumped on top of Mello once he had hit the floor. Kitty sulked at the blond:

"Don't call me gay names Malchik gay!" Kitty scolded, Mello grinned at her, Kitty was of of, if not, the funnest person to annoy. Matt moaned and started shaking Mello, h wanted attention, now! Mello smiled and brought his face close to Matt's, but then he remembered and backed down. He turned around to face Kitty, ignoring the pleading look in Matt's eyes. Kitty was reaching for something in her pocket. She took out a list, which must of been about two metres in length and handed it to Mello:

"What the hell is this" He demanded, Kitty laughed, Matt started to nibble at Mello's neck causing the blond to blush. Mello then tried to pry the redhead of his neck:

"It's a shopping list Blondie, and your second in Wammy's?" She teased: "Matt do you have to do that?" She added looking at the redhead, a disapproving look in her eyes. Matt grinned and stood up looking down at an embarrassed, blushing Mello. Mello jumped up to his feet and brushed the dirt of himself.

"Anyway" Mello started to say: "Why do you have a shopping list on a fecking cruise?" Mello asked, Kitty looked at him as if he had three heads, why was Mello so slow? Was he always this slow? She was going to make a comment saying that this was why he was second, but decided against it. Kitty shook her head:

"Um for shopping, duh!" Kitty replied, Matt burst into a fit of laughter and then jumped onto Mello's back, demanding that Mello carried him, Mello sweat dropped and Kitty chuckled; she continued to speak: "L made everyone write down a list of things they want before the groups split up. Matt wrote yours down don't worry chocolate boy." Kitty reassured.

Mello sighed; that wasn't what was worrying him, did Kitty not realise that Sirius also had to write a list as well! And in his current state..Wait a minute! Where was Sirius?!

"You will bow down to my shoe!" Screamed the familiar insane voice that was Sirius. Mello looked up to see Sirius screaming and throwing Misa's show at the old lady he was pestering earlier. Mello looked over at Kitty; who giggled at Sirius. Sure she probably thought that he was cute and his fits were endearing and not psychotic at all!

"Eat it!" The insane man screamed trying to force the shoe into the old lady's mouth.

**xxxx**

Mello looked around the store, it was huge! It had all different types of departments: a camping department, kitchen department, game department, clothing department, jewellery department, cooking department, sex department; which Mello made a mental note to check out later. But the biggest department was clearly the food department, it had all the different foods under a different heading. Basically it was like Walmart, a huge supermarket with everything you could ever need on it, but what interested Mello the most was the fact it was on a boat!

He turned around to face Kitty and Sirius; Matt was still on his back, currently sleeping, Mello watched as Kitty grabbed a shopping trolley and handed him the list; Mello would of complained but Sirius probably would of eaten the list:

"Okay the list is divided into department's as well so, let's go to the shopping department first" Kitty announced pushing the trolley in the direction they were going. Mello went to follow but he called to Kitty to wait. Mello walked over to a shopping trolley and gently set Matt into it and grabbed it pushing it along:

"It's easier than having him breaking your back!" Mello said smirking at Kitty; Kitty smiled back and decided to bite back a gay comment, she would leave it for later. The two walked around reading the list out and picking the things they needed. Matt was still sleeping soundly, Mello grabbed a misplaced pillow and set it underneath Matt so at least he was comfortable, Kitty thought it was so cute! But decided not to comment, again, Mello might snap her head off.

"Someone wrote boots with the fur!" Kitty complained, Mello laughed out loud, that was probably Matt. Him and Matt loved the song low and Matt usually ran around screaming "Boots with the fur!"

"Probably Matt" Mello added chuckling. They looked around to see Sirius sneaking up on people and screaming that they are invading his personal space, Mello rolled his eyes. That boy really was a psycho wasn't he.

They stopped at a clothing rack and Kitty started to rummage through it looking for a coat that Misa wanted. Mello sighed and looked around to see Sirius hiding himself in one of the clothing racks. Mello walked over to stop him from killing someone, but one lady walked in front of Mello and started rummaging through the rack:

"Pick me! Pick me!" Sirius screamed jumping out of the rack at the woman and tackling her to the ground; the woman shrieked as she saw this black haired insane person throw themselves at her. Mello ran over and picked Sirius up:

"Sirius are you okay?" He asked looking at the giggling boy, The woman sat up and crossed her arms a look of shock, horror and confusion etched across her face.

"Is he okay?!" She exclaimed: "What about me?! He attacked me?!" Mello dragged Sirius back to where Kitty and Matt were and decided to just ignore the woman. If she was smart she would just let it go. Kitty looked up at Mello:

"What's the matter with you, you look angry?" Kitty asked, Mello shook his head and said that he didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Kitty guessed it had something to do with Sirius, he was quite a handful most of the time. She should of kept a better eye on him. Mello grabbed the shopping cart, which Matt was sleeping in and started to move; suddenly the red head jumped up causing Mello to scream and fall the the ground. Matt looked down at the blond boy having a seizure on the ground.

"You alright Mello Yellow?" He asked smirking at him; Mello glared up at the red head:

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mello yelled, Matt waved his hand in the air, dismissing Mello's comment:

"Almost but didn't, be grateful Mel!" Matt looked around and finally noticed he was in a shopping trolley, he opened his mouth wide and pointed an accusing finger at Mello: "You tried to buy me!" He accused. Mello stared at him, then smirked at the red head

"I don't have to buy you pillow biter" He moved closer and closer to Matt until their faces were merely inches away: "Your already mine" He whispered smirking. Matt looked at him; suddenly his face had become very serious as if he had instantly sobered up.

"Don't say things you don't mean Miheal" Mello looked at him shocked, did Matt still think that Mello didn't like him, oh yeah! That bitch, now was the perfect time to tell him:

"Mail.." Mello started to say but an announcement came onto the speaker phone and interrupted them. Matt and Mello heard a scream and turned around to see Sirius curled up in a ball at Kitty's feet in the fetal position:

"No!" Sirius screamed: "The voices! The voices! They won't leave me alone! They want to kill me!" Matt and Mello looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Kitty frowned at the both of them: She kneeled down beside Sirius and tried to help him up. Seeing as all the people around him think that he is actually insane.

"How about you help me.." Before she finished he sentence Sirius jumped up and started running around stealing people's shopping trolleys and crashing them into walls, screaming that Kitty made him do it. Mello looked at Matt then grabbed the red head by his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Kitty turned around to tell the two off but decided against it. Sirius came crawling backwards towards Kitty and turned around to look at the couple:

"Their kissing" He announced, Kitty looked at him then glanced at the two of them:

"Yes Sirius..They are" Kitty said smiling at him; She turned around to face the two of them: "Hey use two! Stop it and come here!" Matt instantly pushed Mello away from him, causing the blond to stumble backwards and crash into someone elses trolley. Sirius ran over and stole some of the persons items, dropping them into their own trolley. Matt climbed out of the trolley; bringing his pillow with him and held his hand out for Mello. Mello took it and Matt helped him up. Mello went to let go of Matt's hand but hand gripped his tighter. Mello looked up to see Matt avoiding his gaze.

Kitty looked at the two and sighed; she looked back at Sirius. If only she could have that. The next ten minutes were spent in the clothing department, Sirius ran around undressing the mannequins and putting clothes he likes on them. So the mannequins now looked as if they were mental patients, who were finally left alone to get dressed by themselves. Finally they got into another department; The weapons department. Mello looked at the name and twitched:

"How in the hell needs something from here?!" He demanded, if it was Sirius then was this a really good idea:

"Light and B want some stuff" Kitty replied, Mello snorted:

"Oh yeah great idea, give two murderer's more weapons of destruction!" Mello exclaimed. He turned around to see Sirius holding a gun and pointing it at the same old lady from earlier, poor old lady she doesn't deserve to die this way. Mello looked at Matt who was looking in amazement at all the weapons, probably because he was used some weapon or another in some game her had and now it was like it was real!

"Friend!" Sirius exclaimed running over towards the old lady and pretending to shot her with the gun: "nananananana!" He screamed, after a few seconds of the woman looking at him in shock and horror, Sirius stopped, he looked at the gun and then back at her:

"You didn't die!" Sirius screamed throwing the gun at her. Unfortunately the woman crashed to the floor. Sirius looked around at his three companions, who were staring at him in shock and horror: "She's dead now!" Sirius declared happily. Kitty shook her head:

"Okay I've got what we need here, lets move on!" She declared, Matt and Mello were more than happy to leave this department, Sirius however wasn't ready to go just yet, He walked up to a employee carrying a gun:

"Can I buy this gun?" He asked, pointing it at the man: "I'm tired of that voice!" The man just stared at him; how do you answer a question like that anyway.

**xxxx**

"I told you this wasn't a good idea" Mello said as Kitty tried to stop Sirius from cycling around the toy department on a bicycle:

"Kitty!" He screamed "Join my boat!" He laughed and cycled circles around the girl and then cycled of knocking objects off the shelves and trying to run over other customers. Kitty sighed, why in the world did she put up with him? She had no idea. Mello smirked at her then looked over at Matt, who was currently playing with Mario and Princess Peach plush toys. It was adorable really.

Sirius jumped of his bicycle and leaped headfirst in a pyramid of teddies screaming:

"It's talking to me again!" Kitty looked around to see a toy dinosaur singing and dancing; she made a mental note to not let small talking toys anywhere near Sirius again.

Mello looked up and his eyes opened wide as he saw who was approaching him..Her. Kitty and Sirius looked up to see some girl walk over towards Mello; in what Kitty would call the most seductive walk she could manage. Matt looked up and his face immediately turned into a growl

"Mello" She said in a sweet voice: "Fancy seeing you again, this must be fate"

"Fuck your fate!" Mello snapped back: "Now get the fuck out of here before.."

"..I missed your dirty mouth Mello" She smiled: "So who are you with now sweethear.."

"..Well well well" Matt said, his voice dripping with venom and anger: "If it isn't the slut herself" Kitty looked at Matt, she could of sworn that she had never, ever seen the redhead so pissed off as he was now. Sirius ran over towards the girl and slapped her in the face with a rubber snake:

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She demanded: "Are you born retarded?!"

"Hey!" Kitty scolded: "No one talks to Sirius that way got it bitch!" The girl looked at Matt and Mello then glared at Kitty. She then flicked her hair and walked away. Sirius got on his tip toes and screamed:

"The deodorant section is that way!" He screamed pointing towards the toiletry department. Mello looked at him who was still seething slightly, Kitty called Sirius away and started to proceed towards the bedroom department. Matt turned and looked at Mello:

"You knew she was here didn't you?" He asked, his tone was filled with anger, bitterness and jealously. Mello looked at him then silently nodded, Matt went to turn away from him but Mello grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving:

"I should of told you the moment I saw her, but I was going to tell you I swear.."

"This is just great! All I need is Linda coming back into the picture! She left Wammy's like that two years ago, before we went camping. I hated the relationship use two had!" Matt yelled at Mello. Mello just looked at him:

"I love you." He said, Matt started to rant and rave:

"Oh yeah stupid Linda and her stupid. Wait" He turned around to face Mello: "What did you just say?"

**xxxx**

**Next Chapter: "I'm sure we're not meant to do this"**

**I do hate Linda, I really, really do! I blame her for Mello's death along with Takada, Halle etc. Because If she had never drew that picture of Mello then Light wouldn't of known what he looked like remember:**

**"We still haven't seen anyone that represents our picture of Mello" or something like that  
**

**I hate her. Linda lovers...Why!**

**I AM A BITTER PERSON lol  
**


	9. I'm sure we're not meant to do this

**I've been neglecting the first one of this series, Stuck In a Tent With Matt Oh My! I'll get started on that right after I type this one up! So read and Review this one and I'll give you hugs, or Mello will. A hug from Mello like, woop!**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I think I'm crazy, I'm crazy oh so crazy! I also don't own Death Note!**

**xxxx**

Mello looked at the shocked expression on Matt's face; what was he thinking? Why did Mello say that?! It just blurted out, stupid Matt and his constant bitching made him do it! Mello sighed and dropped his head. Matt tilted his head sideways, staring at Mello; analysing his every move, it was as if he was staring right through Mello and he didn't like it. Mello looked up at Matt a harsh look in his eyes that caused Matt to blink in surprise, was Mello bi-polar or something, god! well Sirius was bi-polar; they should start a club. Matt was interrupted by his thoughts by Mello grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom department.

"We'll talk later" Mello told him; well more like ordered him. Matt was in no mood to argue with him, he just smiled, knowing the blond's real feelings were good enough for him. Mello's pride might stop him from saying it ever again; because Mello was: "heartless and had no emotions" or so the blond said. It was as much a lie as Near saying that he has never played with toys once in his life, or Light saying that he doesn't look at his butt in the mirror, or Kitty doesn't have a major crush on..Mat was interrupted from his entertaining thoughts by walking face first into a display of pillows; causing them to fall all over the floor:

"Argh!" Matt screamed: "Invasion of soft cuddly things!" Mello looked at the red head and raised an eyebrow; he better not be turning into Sirius, there was no way in hell that he could manage two insane people. After the pillows stopped falling, Matt looked up to see Mello looking at him; an eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips, his feminine no sorry, pissed off stance.

"Are you done messing around you to" Kitty's voice was heard saying; Matt and Mello turned around to see the girl walking towards them with a pissed off look in her eyes, following her was Light, B and Sirius; who was crawling around in the ground, trying to attack Light and B's feet. Mello grinned, no wonder Kitty was pissed off:

"What are you doing here B, Imagay?" Mello teased walking all the way around Light, looking him up and down, a smug expression drawn onto his face.

B chuckled and pointed at Light, he started to chant "I'm a gay, I'm a gay, I'm a gay!" very loud that many customers looked at the man and either walked far, far away from him, or just gave him a death glare. Light looked around at the people and blushed; he was a normal person, like Kitty and didn't like drawing attention to himself everyplace he went. He sighed and looked over at Mello:

"Me and B came to help use with the list.." Light started to say while fixing his hair:

"..And by help he means we were forced" B added, interrupting Light; he turned around and flashed a smile at the brunette, who looked quite annoyed that he got talked over: "What's the matter Light Light?" B asked grinning at him: "Are you annoyed that B talked over you?" Light shot a glare at him:

"Do you have to talk about yourself in the third person, it's really annoying!" Light said in a pissed on tone of voice; Matt and Mello stopped talking and looked over at him in shock, Kitty stopped Sirius eating a pillow and raised her eyebrow at Light. B's smile was also wiped from his face. Light's face fell and he looked at everyone:

"Okay!" He demanded: "Why are you all looking at me like that?!"

"You are aware that Misa" Kitty started to say: "Your girlfriend, talks about herself in the third person, more than any sane person does!" Kitty exclaimed; Light's eyes widened:

"She does!" He exclaimed, looking genuinely shocked at this piece of information; everyone excluding Sirius, who was currently shredding the pillow to shreds, either sweat dropped or burst into a fit of laughter. B wiped the tears away and then sighed, he looked over at Kitty and then signaled her over to him. Kitty blushed and walked over towards B; sure she had a major crush on Sirius, but B was still cute as well..Any girl would blush if he was breathing down her neck. B took the list from Kitty, scanned over the items they needed and the items they ticked off and gave it back to Kitty, before she even realized he had taken it:

"Right!" B declared: "What do we need in the bedroom department? He asked looking at Kitty and Mello. Mello raised an eyebrow at him:

"Did you not just read the list?" He asked the strawberry jam lover; B turned around and looked at him, putting his thumb in his mouth:

"Did I?" He smirked at the blond: "I'm only yanking your chain Mello Yellow! Of course I did, I was testing you!" Mello felt his face burn, he hated that nickname more than he hated Near, but he couldn't talk back to B. B and L were like royalty in Wammy's house. Mello didn't really know why B was royalty, since he was a murder, but L seemed to of bonded with him, maybe because it was like the twin he had never had or something along those lines.

"Right!" Kitty declared: "Let's go!" She looked around at the group and winked in Sirius's direction; who looked at her a shocked expression on his face, he then turned to Mello and said:

"Kitty's twitching at me!" Sirius declared grabbing onto the blond. Mello looked down at him and sighed, shoting a glance at Kitty. Why was Sirius so stupid anyway? It was clearly a bloody wink, should be tell him this..No best not to, he might scream and say that Kitty tried to kill him or something.

Mello sighed looking over at the blonde who was talking to his lovable redhead. Mello smiled to himself, life to him was just getting better and better, his and Matt's relationship was progressing in ways that he never thought would happen. It was scary, but exciting; but for Kitty it was a different story. She was new at Wammy's so she didn't really understand who was who and what exactly the whole purpose of being at Wammy's was about. Yeah she understood that they were successors to L and they were ranked accordingly. But she hasn't been around in the exam season of the year. The season where Mello finds himself passing out in the libary from studying far too hard and Matt having to carry him back to their room. The season where A committed suicide because he couldn't handle the pressure..

Also she was in love with an insane schizophrenic and that couldn't be easy could it. Mello looked up to see Kitty and Matt waving at him, obviously they want him to come over. Mello grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and dragged him over to where they were standing. Kitty smiled at Mello and gave a quick glance to Sirius before speaking:

"So use ready, B and Light are just getting what we need from the bedroom department then we are moving on" Kitty said smiling. Matt walked over and hugged Mello, which surprised the blond a little, but he embraced the hug anyway. A smile creeping onto his face. Sirius walked over and pulled Kitty into a hug; causing her face to lit up like a Christmas tree light. Matt let go of Mello and they both turned around and smirked at the same time. Kitty was well scared of that, they must have the same mind or something, gays these days..

"Kitty" Mello teased looking at her face: "Going a bit red there are we" Matt giggled and grabbed onto Mello's hand and squeezed it. Sure he liked Kitty and knew that she didn't like Mello, but he still had to let Mello know that he wasn't allowed to fall in love with anyone else. Ever! But Matt will talk to him about that later. Kitty frowned at the couple, did they have to do that, like all the time?!

"Do use have to do that!" She yelled; causing Mello to shot a look at her, a look that she didn't like. His blue eyes boarded into her green ones like daggers. He was not happy, Kitty didn't even mean to say that it just came out:

"Have to do what Kitty?" Mello asked venom dripping from his voice. Matt glanced at Mello then at Kitty; this wasn't good he hated Mello when he was angry, especially at other people..

"Okay!" A voice declared, that Matt recognized belonged to Light. Mello turned around and smiled at B approaching him carrying what looked like 5 bedsheets and Light was walking beside him carrying..Nothing:

"To heavy for ya pretty boy" Mello teased; Matt sighed a breath of relief, it looks as if Mello is just going to let it go after all, Matt looked over at Kitty who was currently helping a laughing B put the sheets into the trolley. Once placed in Kitty stood back and looked at the overflowing trolley:

"I think we might need another trolley B" She informed the raven haired man. B looked at her, then at the trolley and then back at her; he shook his head:

"Nah! It will do" He said smiling at her, Kitty blushed but then looked back at the trolley:

"But B" She replied: "It's overflowing!" B waved her comment away and walked over towards the bickering Mello and Light. Kitty turned around to see Sirius running towards her with someone elses trolley:

"Look!" He sang happily: "I found another trolley!" A big man came storming up behind Sirius and poked him on the shoulder; Sirius turned around and looked at the man, his jaw dropped. Many people would find it very rude if someone just looked at you and dropped their jaw in surprise. The man glared at Sirius then looked up at Kitty:

"Well!" He demanded: "Give me back my trolley!" Kitty's mouth fell open, oh god what does she do?! What can she do? This guy is big and scary and looks as though he could eat her. She'll call for Mello, yeah! Mello's scary. In a leather fetishy way; Kitty then started to wonder what Sirius would look like in leather, she shuddered, Mello should feel blessed that he could pull that off. Kitty looked up and saw the man still glaring at her. Opps! She must of been day dreaming again. Kitty sweat dropped and was about to say something until Sirius just in front of her:

"We don't have your trolley silly man! Silly man!" Sirius declared, grabbing the fallen pillows and chucking them at the scary fat man. Who now looked really angry; Kitty knew it, he was going to eat them now!

"What the hell is going on?!" Mello's annoyed voice was heard yelling. Kitty looked up to see Mello standing, with his arms folded glaring at the three off them. There was silence as Mello walked towards them, the man was obviously taking in Mello's appearance and from the looks of it with great interest as well. The man grinned and flattened his hair smirking at Mello.

"Why hello" He said; in what would be a seductive tone of voice if you were into fat, ugly people: "I'm Christina, sexy and what's your name?" Mello blinked and Kitty nearly fainted. Sirius just stared at the person, his facial expression said it all. Mello's jaw dropped, this man was a-a woman?! No way! No way in a million years..Well it wasn't that exaggerated. Kitty looked as though she was about to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at poor Mello being seduced once again by ugly women. Mello sighed, well at least it was the first time on this trip.

"I-I forgot my name" Mello managed to say. Christina smiled at him baring her visible teeth, although she was missing her two front ones. Not attractive at all:

"Get away!" Matt yelled walking over towards the woman and shoving his hand in her face, pushing her away from Mello. The woman stood back surprised and then stared at Matt:

"Oh your cute too!" She declared, Matt jumped slightly but stood his ground, in front of Mello; protecting him from the ugly, insane fat boy. Kitty instantly jumped on top of Sirius, that bitch wasn't getting him too; he was hers! Wait did she just say that..Oh well! Someday she will get Sirius. Maybe she should get some advice from..

Kitty was interrupted by B's endearing laugh; she looked up to see said jam lover lying on the ground laughing his ass off and pointing at the woman:

"You look like the back end of an ass!" He practically screamed through his laughter; Light sweat dropped. Seriously sometimes B was worse than the younger ones:

"Your suppose to set an example!" Light hissed, B looked up at him; tears in his eyes, he wiped away some tears and stifled his laughter slightly before getting up off the ground and turning around to face the brunette:

"Yeah well she could be an example to L and Mello, eat shit food and turn into me! Monster! Rawwr!" B started pretending to be a monster and started clawing at Light; Sirius, seeing this ran over and started to do the same:

"Eat you!" He screamed. Light sighed and looked around him. He saw the woman runaway; probably crying, Oh well at least they can leave the bedroom department now. There was just one department left that they had to go food department..Matt grabbed onto Mello and pulled him into the direction of the food department. B looked at Light and Kitty then at the trolley and then back at them again:

"You can push it!" He declared grinning grabbing Sirius; and the both of them skipped towards their destination. Kitty sighed and her and Light pushed the insanely overflowing trolley towards the food department.

**xxxx**

"The holey food department" Mello said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Oh god had this shopping trip been a nightmare! He could imagine Tyler and the others relaxing and having a good time at the swimming pool or at the bar. While he was stuck with the most insane people ever, seriously! He looked around to see Kitty and B arguing about needing another trolley, Light was slowly edging away from them, clearly he didn't want to get involved. Mello agreed with Kitty though, a new trolley was needed! But he wasn't going to argue about it with B; he had strawberry jam! Hidden somewhere..

Matt grinned and walked over towards the seething blond and clapped him on the shoulder causing said blond to jump in surprise. Mello turned around and shot a glare at the redhead. Matt laughed at the look on his chocolate lover's face:

"Aw did I scare you ickle Mel Mel?" Matt teased smirking at the blond. Mello smacked Matt's hand of his shoulder and walked away muttering something about loving an annoying ginger. Matt grinned and he turned around to face the others and suddenly he was face to face with Sirius:

"Argh!" Matt screamed toppling back and falling over; the next thing the poor redhead knew was that he was face to face with Sirius again. Matt almost had a heart attack, does he have to be so close to him:

"Sirius!" Light scolded: "Get off Matt!" Sirius looked up and ran over towards his "Lightbulb" and hugged him. Light looked over at Kitty; who was laughing along with B at Light's situation. Well clearly he wasn't going to get them to help! Light sighed and looked at the boy who was attempting to bite his ear..Talk about irritating! Kitty laughed and walked over towards Light:

"Come on Sirius" She said sweetly smiling at the insane man: "Let's go find Mello!" Matt and Light stared at her; B was still rolling around the ground in a fit of laughter. Kitty was talking to him in a voice dripping, no more like flowing, with fake enthusiasm and he didn't even notice. Light shook his head and just walked away. B got up and grinned at Matt:

"Well I'm in a good mood!" He declared happily. Matt looked at him and sweat dropped, B was always in a good mood, sun. rain or thunder; he was always in a good mood.

"Hurry up!" Mello yelled, from a few metres away. Kitty and Sirius ran up to him and they both turned around to see Matt, Light and B approaching; at a genuinely fast pace; Mello was quite scary when he was in a bad mood:

"Right" Mello said, turning around to face Kitty: "Give me the list" He demanded holding out his hand expectantly. Kitty scoffed at him:

"No way Blondie, L in-trusted me with this not you" She replied; Mello looked shocked that he didn't get what he wanted, he then cleared his throat:

""L in-trusted me with this not you"" Mello mimicked skipping around Kitty; he stopped when he reached her face again and stuck out his tongue. Kitty rolled her eyes and walked away, stupid Mello! Why should she have to do what HE says anyway? Just because he is second in Wammy's, well she was glad Near was first. If Mello was first it would be egocentric everywhere, bow down to him sort of thing.

**xxxx**

A few minutes later the shopping gang were walking, Sirius skipping, around the sore gathering what ever it was that they needed. Mello had managed to pry the list of Kitty; although he knew it had to do with B putting his arm around her, in a friendly way of course; but still Kitty was so smitten with him and Sirius.

Mello looked up to see Matt glancing at him; once Matt had seen that Mello had noticed him looking he quickly looked away and..Banged into a column with the number "3" on it which was in front of him. Mello burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at this. Matt just sat on the ground rubbing his head, he was sure there was going to be a bruise there in the morning. Mello bent down over the redhead and still chuckiling offered Matt his hand:

"Need help, princess clumsy?" Mello asked grinning; Matt beamed up at Mello and took his hand. Mello looked at Matt and then raised his eyebrow at the happy look on Matt's face; why would anyone be happy that they nearly got knocked out?

"And your face is like that because?" Mello asked pulling him up. Matt grinned at him:

"Because I get to hold your hand" Matt grinned; Mello turned away to hide the newly formed blush that has just appeared on his plae face. Mello smirked and looked back at Matt:

"So is that why you bump into things so much? For a chance to hold my hand?" Mello teased, Matt grabbed Mello's hand and started to play with his fingers; intertwining them in his:

"Maybe" Matt said; his voice was barely above a whisper, Matt gazed up, his green eyes meeting Mello's blue ones:

"Mello.." Matt whispered moving closer to the blond: "What you said earlier, I just want you to know that I lo.."

"Mello! Matt!" Kitty yelled: "Come on we're finished here. Mello come on!" Matt turned around to see Mello letting go of his hand and running past him up to Kitty. Matt sighed and followed

**xxxx**

**Next chapter "Heading Home!"**


	10. Heading Home!

**Wow this is the longest it has taken me to update; forgive me I'm getting lazy and also I'm uploading two stories today. I don't know what the weather is like where use are living but here it is freezing! My fingers MIGHT turn to icicles and my, usually roasting hot room is freezing cold. I think it's doing this for spite, I also have a cold and keep sneezing. It sucks. Anyway on with the chapter!**

**TENTH CHAPTER!! I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS PLEASE COME ON! muahaha caps! now YOU MUST OBEY!**

**NOW THIS CHAPTER HAS THINGS IN IT THAT YOU SHOULDN'T DO! LEAVE IT TO FICTION!**

**Disclaimer: Siriusly! (pun!) if I owned Death Note do you think I would of killed leather boy and goggle man! God! Great Superhero names that!**

**xxxx**

"Hey, hey! Wake up will use!" Kitty bellowed knocking on Matt and Mello's cabin door: "We're going home today!" Kitty smiled to herself, finally! Two weeks without her feet on land was quite horrible. A couple of minutes later and still no reply; Kitty sighed and then decided that she had to swallow her pride and enter. Kitty sighed, then swallowed her pride, and fear and then walked into the boys room; well more like cautiously stepped slowly into it.

Littered on the floor were millions of chocolate wrappers; sure that was normal enough, Mello was always too lazy to pick up his own rubbish and just threw it on the ground. It was normally her or Matt who cleaned up after the blond. Kitty walked over to the bed; and noticed the lump in the sheets.

Kitty grinned and yanked the covers off to reveal Mello; he was lying topless and in his boxers, on his stomach with a pillow over his head. Once the covers were pulled off him; and the cold air exposing him, Mello grunted and mumbled some obscenities before he sprung up, much to Kitty's surprise; who almost fell over due to the shock of it. Mello shook his head; like a dog when it gets out of a bath, of course Mello's hair was not wet so it was even odder. The blond then glared up at Kitty:

"What do you want!?" Mello demanded through gritted teeth; his voice matching the temperature in the room, how dare she prance into his room, cabin thing and dare to wake him up! Rude bitch! Kitty looked at him dumbstruck, why the hell was he so mean! It's only the morning time.

Kitty looked around the room, where the hell was Matt? Kitty turned around and looked at Mello; who was leaning over the edge of bed grabbing a t-shirt that was abandoned on the floor. He flung it over his back so it landed on the pillow. He looked up to see Kitty looking at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mello put his hand up to interrupt her from talking and annoying him even more:

"Matt is in the bathroom, before you ask and he's been up for about an hour so he probably is packed. Matt did my packing for me last night, so I'm packed as well, any more questions?" Mello asked, he smirked at the exasperated expression on Kitty's face. Then shot a glance towards the bathroom. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Matt came skipping out off the bathroom; a towel wrapped around his waist. Matt twirled and pranced around the room; like a ballerina on Acid and then pranced over towards Mello. He jumped on Mello's bed earning him a glare from the blond who was trying to get changed. Matt giggled and crawled over towards Mello:

"Morning sunshine!" Matt declared happily, he moved closer to Mello and pulled the smaller blond boy into a hug and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Mello groaned in protest at being treated like the girl and pushed Matt so that the redhead nearly fell of the bed. Kitty rolled her eyes; stupid boys and their stupid ways of being gay with each other. Mello rolled his eyes at Kitty; stupid girl and her way of life:

"What is wrong with you!?" Mello exclaimed, to Matt; who was laughing at something that probably wasn't even funny in the first place.

Kitty sighed and left the room in silence to let the two boys get ready. Besides it sounded like Mello was about to throw a fit over nothing again; what would that be the fifth time in these past two days? Kitty walked back to her cabin, which was only a few doors down. L didn't want everyone spread all over the place because it would be awful for the staff. Having them in some section was easier to contain them, apparently.

Opening the door and walking in Kitty looked to see Misa and Yuna sitting on Misa's bed giggling; they were probably talking about boys and Pain was sitting in the corner reading some book. Which was probably "How to get back at those you hate" or some shit like that. Kity waved a quick hello to the three girls and them grabbed her suitcase which was by the door and walked out of the living quarters the group was in.

She decided to leave her luggage down in the coach early, to save from doing it later; she didn't want to be there when B and Sirius started arguing about who gets to put their suitcase into the coach first. Yeah like it mattered, really! Kitty turned around and walked into a black and yellow wall she swore wasn't there before. Before Kitty could yell at said "wall" It pushed her over for walking into it. Wait? A wall can't push you?! Or can't scream obscenities your way either! Kitty looked up to see Mello glowering down at her. Kitty scowled back up at the blond; he was so rude! There was no need to push her, but then again this was Mello. He could win an award for being a dickhead..Or having the silkiest, blondest hair out of all the boys and girls. Anyway Kitty jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, ready to confront Mello:

"I thought you were a wall!" Kitty said, she immediately regretted her words; Mello was swearing at her for being a clumsy ass and that was the best comeback she could come back with? Mello seemed to be thinking along the same lines as well as he took a step back and raised his eyebrow at the other blond:

"Your fucking insane!" Mello spat at her; venom filled in his voice. Kitty was really taken aback why the hell was he so angry at her? She could of sworn that she hadn't done anything to him, ever! And yet he was being a total to dick:

"Do you kiss Matt with that mouth" Kitty sneered. Mello leered at her, a stare that made Kitty's blood run cold. Was Mello always this imitating? His straight girly hair was now messy and tousled and his feminine face was now had a stony expression on it, filled with malice. His bright blue eyes where now a dark blue; like the ocean, you couldn't see the bottom of the ocean. Just like Kitty couldn't see what Mello was thinking. Oh my god! He's going to kill her! Kitty started breathing heavily as he blond walked towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact on him punching her, stabbing her or kicking her. But nothing Kitty opened her eyes to see Mello walking away from her. She felt rage building up inside of her, this boy was driving her insane:

"Mello!" She yelled balling her fists up and tensing up her entire body: "You stupid ass! Turn around and don't walk away from me!" Mello stopped in his tracks, Kitty saw him clench his fists; but he didn't turn around:

"Forgive me" Mello said, Kitty blinked; Mello's tone was emotionless. The blond turned around to face Kitty, his expression unreadable. But Kitty felt calmer now. She decided to test the waters:

"So what's the matter with you anyway?" Kitty asked, Mello sighed and let his head drop. Kitty sweat dropped, oh great! She killed him!

"It's none of your business!" Mello practically screamed making Kitty jump: "I mean I like him alot and it's weird!" Kitty quickly looked around her, she suddenly felt as though someone was watching them. But then again that might just be her paranoia. She looked up at Mello and smirked at the blond:

"Awk how cute! Little Mello is in love!" Kitty teased, she pulled the blond into a hug smelling his chocolate scent. She felt the blond tense at the contact, Mello wasn't really the hug type all the time. Kitty had to either get him by surprise or in a really, really good mood. But the second option was rare, and the first was dangerous

"Why are use two hugging!?" The voice of Matt exclaimed. Kitty and Mello looked over to see the whole group looking at them. well all but Sirius, that was quite scary, where the hell was that black haired insane man! Mello chuckled and pushed Kitty lightly and walked over towards Matt:

"It's only a hug, besides you should know that I'm going with you anyway Mattie" Mello grinned wrapping his arms around the redhead. Matt looked at Mello and then at Kitty, who just giggled and shrugged. Kitty looked around:

"Um wheres..." She was interrupted by Sirius running over and tackling her. She looked up at the boy who was laughing hysterically and claiming that he had "Caught the giant fish" Kitty didn't know if she should feel relieved or insulted.

"Right!" B exclaimed: "Let's get the suitcases in the bloody coach, the quicker we do that the quicker I get to go home and eat jam!"

"You do know the cruise hasn't even turned around to head home yet don't you?" Light teased

"Shut up!"

**xxxx**

"I have never been happier to see this shoddy old room in my life!" Mello exclaimed, grinning and falling onto his four poster bed; he sighed contently and closed his eyes. Finally! Some normality again, L had decided to start up classes again next week, on Monday, today was a Friday so he still had time to relax before classes. He opened his eyes and rolled over to the left; he eyes falling onto the redheaded figure that was crouching on the ground in front of the TV. No doubt Matt was plugging in one of his many games consoles into the TV, Mello felt sorry for Wammy's electricity bill. Mello could hear the excited mumbling coming from the boy, Mello rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab his chocolate bar from his bedside table.

A few hours past in which the both boys did their own thing; Matt was playing video games and Mello was lying on his bed reading a text book and eating chocolate. Even though both boys were silent, they both enjoyed each others company no doubt.

A couple of minutes past, Mello had decided to give up reading and threw his book across the room; the book landed on the wall and fell onto Matt's bed. Matt glanced up from the screen and looked around to see what that noise was. Oh, it was just Mello being, well Mello. Currently the blond was sitting at the edge of his own bed staring at the redhead.

Matt smiled into himself and continued to play his game. Normally if someone was staring at you, you would be creeped out or at least demand to know what they are looking at. But Matt didn't care; he went back to his game fully aware that his blond chocolate lover was looking at him. Mello stared, taking in every detail of the redhead: the way he pursed his lips when he got into a battle, the way his eyes light up in amazement a the cinema graphics, the way his hands gripped the controller so tightly and the way he skillfully glided his hands over the buttons, without looking at them. It amazed Mello that he took so much interest in the redhead playing a video game; no in the redhead period.

Matt had been Mello's best friend ever since Mello had started in Wammy's all those years ago. But the odd on and off relationship Matt and Mello now had was infamous, everyone knew about it and Mello was sure that Roger handed out leaflets to the newcomers, saying how Matt was Mello's bitch. It's been two years since Mello first realised that he was attracted to the redhead; but now the simple crush has developed, he's an obsession. It's all Mello thinks about or wants to think about for that matter. Mello sighed; he swore he was going insane.

Him! Miheal Keehl! Was affected by another person, surely this couldn't be good? Why was Mello only realizing this now? Matt was in his way to become number one:

"We're getting new teachers" Matt muttered snapping Mello out of his thoughts, the blond looked up to see Matt staring at him; his game paused. Mello felt rage build up inside on him and he felt his face and ears burn, surely this was a sign that Matt was in his way? Either that or he was on fire. Mello decided to ignore Matt.

A few minutes past, Matt grew more and more annoyed at the blond. He was always like this; one minute he was all loving and the next he was acting as if Matt had stolen all his chocolate and then ate it in front of him or something. It was extremely annoying. Matt sighed and got up off the ground. He walked over towards the TV and switched it off at the plug. He felts Mello's eyes glaring at him; almost burning into the back of his head, it almost burned, he could almost feel the venom leaking from Mello; radiating from him. Matt smirked:

"Sorry Mello, I'm not backing down to you this time your finally gonna get what's coming to you" Matt said, his voice was low but he was sure that Mello had heard it. Mello's eyes opened wide as Matt turned around and lunged himself at him. Mello felt himself being grabbed and thrown down, painfully, on the ground. Mello gasped for air ad he momentarily winded, due to the blow of hitting the hard wooden floor. Matt grinned and climbed on top of the gasping blond, pining his arms down to his side with his legs. Mello wasn't going to escape this time.

"Well Mello I told you, your my bitch now! I'm not putting up with your shit anymore!" Matt grabbed Mello's hair and yanked his head up, he smirked at the expression on the blond's face and brought his lips to his. Mello's eyes narrowed, he ignored the pain in his head, there was no way in hell that he was going to do whatever Matt wanted, damn! He gets his way and that's that! It's his way or the highway! And Matt was ruining that by being stupid! Mello's eyes opened wide as Matt slid his hand down Mello's stomach and into his pants:

""M-Matt!" Mello gasped, his voice was full of innocence at being touched and surprise at what Matt was bold enough to do. He could see the smirk on the redhead's face. Matt ignored the blond's moans of protest and silent whimpers and used his other hand to start and pull down Mello's pants:

"Y-You can't do that!" Mello exclaimed breathlessly: "M-Matt! That's that's my p-pants!" Matt smiled and leaned over and kissed the blond, bringing his free hand up and twirling Mello's hair. Mello gave into the kiss, he slid his tongue into Matt's mouth trying in some vain way to gain dominance. Matt pulled away and grinned he started to move his other hand, earning a few gasps from Mello. Matt moved his head and whispered in Mello's ear:

"I love you" Mello blushed; Matt had done the impossible, he had won:

"Mello you coming down to dinner?" Kitty's voice asked from the door. Both boys eyes opened wide as they heard the door opening. Matt turned his head around to see Kitty and Sirius walk in. Kitty stopped dead in her tracks; he face went pale as she saw the two...Matt grinned at her:

"Hey Kitty!" Matt exclaimed grinning. A seconds past. Kitty turned around and walked out, muttering something about know she knows why A topped himself. Sirius stood staring at the two. Matt grinned at him, while Mello tried to escape from Matt's grasp, but to no avail

"Um Sirius aren't you leaving?" Matt asked, Mello cringed; he obviously wanted to finished what he had started. Sirius just shook his head:

"Nope!" He declared grinning, Matt's mouth dropped opened:

Are you serious!?" He really wanted to teach Mello a lesson here and Sirius wasn't helping

"Why yes I am!"

Mello laughed; oh god what could be worse:

"Matt, Mello I am here to give you your.." Roger stopped dead in his tracks an he witnessed the scene in front of him. Mello closed his eyes. Okay it could be worse, again! But you think Matt would remove his godforsaken hand!

**xxxx**

**Kinky...**

**No words**

**BUT REVIEW**

**Next chapter: "You can't do this!"**


	11. You can't do this

**Hey! Chapter 11 woop! I'm deciding to leave this story for a little longer; probably a week. To get Stuck in a tent updated and all the others lol. So I thought I would enlighten you with this little ol' chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own Sirius. Do you want him?**

**xxxx**

"You have to talk to me sometime you know" Mello said to the fuming blonde girl, who was sitting in front of him: "You can't just ignore me forever, I'm too adorable for that" Kitty scoffed; Mello sure had an ego didn't he. She turned around to face the grinning blond. She hasn't spoken to him or Matt since she walked in on them on Friday. Today was Monday, and it was class again; Kitty couldn't escape seeing as both of them where in her class. She turned around and looked at the smug expression on Mello's face. He grinned at her and mouthed something that vaguely sounded like: "Ha ha I told you so!" Kitty fumed and was about to throw her pen at him, suddenly the door burst open and Light came striding in:

"Light!" Mello exclaimed: "What are you doing here? You don't teach?" Light ignored him and walked straight over towards where Sirius was sitting; Sirius was sitting in the back of the room, in the corner. Mello believed that the teacher put him there as it was the least threatening place. B still hasn't given Sirius back his pills. He just likes to keep them for himself. Light strode over and placed both hands in front of the boys desk:

"Give me it!" He demanded. Sirius just grinned up at him with an oblivious smile; he either didn't know what Light was talking about or he really was a good actor:

"Light bulb!" Sirius grinned as he jumped out of his seat and hugged Light. Light screamed, yes screamed; like a little girl, at the contact. Mello and Kitty burst into a fit of laughter. At that moment Matt skipped into the room:

"I have arrived!" Matt declared dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air and grinning at everyone. Mello rolled his eyes. How dramatic could one redhead be? In the corner Light was trying to prey the insane man of him. Mello got up from his chair and walked over towards Light:

"Sirius come on let's go" He said smirking at Light; Sirius grinned and jumped off Light, he glanced at Mello for a second than ran over and tackled Kitty off her chair. Kitty fell painfully the the ground as she heard the laughs of her classmates. She flushed red, Sirius always embarrassed her. Kitty got up to see Tyler and Mello laughing their heads of at her little falling adventure. She glared at the two before walking over and sitting beside Matt; in Mello's seat. Yeah let the blond take that! She wasn't moving. Light beckoned the class good day and swore to Sirius that he would get his watch back before he left. Mello knew that it was a vain attempt, the watch was lost forever.

A few minutes past; where the class got settled and sat in their seats. Mello bullied the other person on the opposite side of Matt to give up their seat. He thinks she was called Britney; but really what does it matter. Sirius was in his corner again, mumbling to himself. Mello was ready for the boys head to start turning around and for him to crawl up the walls and onto the ceiling. Matt and Kitty were talking; and from the looks of it, it was a deep conversation. A conversation that Mello had decided not to disturb. Mello looked around the class to see Tyler and Yuna whispering to each other, a blush on her face; three guesses to what that conversation was about. Pain was sitting by herself, writing something, that Mello hoped was a suicide note. Near was in the other corner of the room, playing with his cards and Mello looked around to notice the other kids in the room.

One guy; that Mello felt like punching, was doing his homework that was due for next week. Even Mello wouldn't do that! He didn't need to, because he was better than everyone else and did it once he got it. Not that he told anyone else this. The boy had greyish hair; like Near! They could be twins! While Mello pondered on the idea of Near having a twin the teacher walked into the room.

It was a man, he must of been in his early thirties; he had short blond hair, and..wore an eye patch. Mello grinned as the man decided to introduce himself:

"Hello class, I am Mr.." The man was interrupted by a scream in the corner, Mello turned around to see Sirius pointing to him; his expression looked as though he wanted to eat the man:

"Your a parrot!" Sirius declared happily; this earned a few laughs and sweat drops from the class. Mello was in the latter. The man looked at Sirius, unsure of how he should respond to that. He cleared his throat and decided to shake it off; he was about to speak but he got interrupted again:

"You mean pirate Sirius" Kitty corrected, smiling at the black haired insane bot. Mello and Matt both sighed:

"No parrot! bird man go bang!" Mello looked at the man and shook his head; the poor guy. He was now one of Sirius's pets. The man sighed and was about to continue, yet again when the door opened and Roger walked in. Roger walked over towards the teachers desk so he was standing addressing the whole class. He took out a piece of paper and looked at it for a minute, and out it back in his pocket:

"Mello, Matt come with me" He informed, Mello twitched; was the piece of paper really necessary?

**xxxx**

Mello groaned as he sat in Watari's office, he tutted and sighed; Matt wasn't in the room so Mello couldn't take his frustration out on him. The two had been separated ever since Roger came into the classroom and rudely told them to follow him. Matt was in Roger's room, Mello was glad. Roger hated children, why he worked in an orphanage no-one knew, so he could deal with Matt. Mello walked over towards the empty desk and started tracing it with his fingers as he walked around it. Where the hell was Wammy? Seriously did the old man fall down or something? Mello walked around the desk before deciding to sit on Wammy's seat and slamming his boots onto the wooden desk. The desk was so shiny that Mello could see his reflection in it. The door creaked open and Mello looked up to see Matt slowly walking in. Matt stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mello sitting at the desk. He rubbed his eyes and then looked up and grinned at the blond:

"I see, forget L! You succeeded in becoming Watari Blondie!" Matt teased, walking up to the desk and leaning over it. Mello rolled his eyes and Matt grinned at him. Mello beckoned the redhead to come closer. Matt grinned and walked behind the chair Mello was sitting on and leaned on it, using his right hand to absentmindedly stroke Mello's hair. Mello looked up to see that Matt's face was suddenly serious and he was avoiding eye-contact with the blond.

Mello got up off the chair and walked around it; coming to a stop behind the redhead, he noticed how tense Matt was. He grabbed Matt by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. Mello's blue eyes seeking Matt's green ones; the green eyes he found showed a hint of sadness in them, that Matt couldn't cover up:

"Matt?" Mello asked, tilting his head at the redhead; "What's the matter?" Matt looked up at the chocolate lover, sadness still visible in his green eyes, He looked at Mello and his heart sank; he couldn't possibly tell him could he? Matt sighed and looked away, he couldn't look at the blond any longer:

"Matt" Mello said, his tone was more stern and demanding: "Tell me!" Matt smirked to himself. Oh boy Mello must be really trying hard not to lose it. Matt felt Mello's yes become more angry and impatient; he could feel it burning into his skull. Matt looked up and his thoughts where confirmed; Mello looked angry. Why angry? Well because Mello couldn't control his emotions very well. Anger was his favourite, and Mello was impatient, which just built on that anger:

"Matt!" Mello snapped shaking the redhead so fiercely that the gamer feared that his head might snap off due to the force:

"Okay okay!" Matt surrendered. Mello let go off Matt and folded his arms; waiting for the redhead's reply. Matt sighed deeply, then closed his eyes tightly; as if he was having some trouble getting the words out. Which he was, how could you even begin to say what he was about to say? Matt opened his eyes and looked up at Mello again. He could see the annoyance and impatience in his eyes; well it wasn't Matt's fault, he didn't know how to say this. Matt breathed in and out, he had to say this now, quick and painless; like a bandage, but they did sting..

"T-they want me to leave Wammy's" He said. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from flooding out. He heard Mello's gasp, it was heartbreaking at how much pain the blond had in that gasp; as if someone had just stabbed him. Matt still kept his eyes closed, he felt his whole body shake; he couldn't keep in it any longer:

"M-Mello!" Matt yelled running over and hugging the shocked blond..

**xxxx**

**I know that this chapter is short compared to what I normally do for this story, but i thought if it was too long I might kill myself lol  
And don't shoot me**

Review to see what happens next  


**Next Chapter "I need you now tonight"**


	12. I need you now tonight

**I was going to wait until next week to update this story, but some of use seemed too off gotten upset about ickle Mattie-kins; I'm sorry lol.**

**Well here's the next chapter**

**Reviews!**

**Are!**

**Love!**

**Seriously, they make me update faster**

**See! I'm updating faster**

**Woop woop!**

**xxxx**

Matt still kept his eyes closed, he felt his whole body shake; he couldn't keep in it any longer..He looked up to see a furious looking Mello; he couldn't hold it in any longer. Matt burst into a fit of laughter; pointing and laughing at Mello. Mello turned around to look at the redhead, bewildered, why is Matt acting like this? Oh, he must of finally lost it. The redhead fell to the ground clutching his sides:

"Ahhahaha!" He laughed, rolling around on the ground; Mello's eye twitched, you think Matt could be more upset:

"Matt!" Mello yelled, walking over and grabbing the redhead by his shoulders and yanking him up off the ground: "Why the hell are you laughing?!" The blond demanded. Matt closed his mouth to stifle his laughter, if only a little. The look on Mello's face was priceless:

"Oh Mello! Y-your face!" The redhead exclaimed placing his right hand on Mello's cheek, the blond looked furious. Matt chuckled slightly and decided to come clean: "I was kidding Mello Yellow! I don't know why I did it, maybe because itr was hysterically funny! But Roger told me to come here!"

Mello stared at him, words where coming to him but for some reason they couldn't come out. Mello was feeling a mixture of emotions he would he would never feel at the same time: anger, relief, impatience, happiness. Mello just stared as the redhead pulled him into a hug:

"I'm sorry" Matt mumbled: "I shouldn't of done that.."

"You think!" Mello yelled, he pushed Matt off him, to show that he was pissed off with the redhead: "You were toying with my emotions there!"

"Well that's payback then!" Matt declared, grinning at the fuming blond: "You always toy with my emotions!"

"But not like that!" Mello practically screamed; taking Matt by surprise, was it really that bad? "I didn't say that I was leaving!"

"But you said other things Mello" Matt shot back; Mello rolled his eyes, Matt wasn't going to let him win. Oh well at least the redhead said that he was sorry and explained that it was a joke before Mello ran out fo the room and killed Roger and Wammy, wait a minute..

"You got sent to Roger's office for him to tell you to come here?" Mello asked tilting his head at the redhead. Matt looked at him and smiled; clearly he was happy that Mello seemed to let Matt's joke go:

"Yeah" Matt said: "Pretty stupid eh!" Matt laughed; a youthful, troublesome laugh. Mello chuckled too, Matt's laugh was contagious that way. It always made Mello laugh along with him. Matt sighed and walked around the desk and decided to sit on the edge of it; he pulled out his DS and started to play. Mello stared at him for a while, what was Matt to him? Really? He looked at the redhead, whose face was screwed up in concentration at the new game L had just bought him. Mello sighed and looked up to the ceiling; sure he was still annoyed, but he was surprisingly relieved more so than he was actually annoyed. That's how much Matt meant to him; sometimes it sickened Mello just how much. Mello walked around to come face to face with Matt; he sighed softly and pressed his face into Matt's shoulder, he felt Matt tense up from the contact.

Matt froze at the contact, he was expecting Mello to give him the cold shoulder, not cuddle into him, not that he really minded he would rather have Mello cuddling into him rather than beating him any day. Matt dropped his DS, not even bothering to paused his game; he was sure that he heard his DS smash as well, but he'll worry about that later. Matt put his amrs around Mello and pulled him closer to him:

"I-If you hate me now Mello, I-I'll understand" Matt whispered; Mello growled, loud enough so Matt could hear him. Why did Matt say something so stupid! Then again he was probably feeling really, really bad as he should:

"Your so stupid Matt!" Mello exclaimed; although his voice was muffled due to his face being pressed against the sorry redhead's chest. Matt pulled Mello away gently and gazed into his eyes. Matt looked at Mello with a confused look on his face. The blond looked at the look on the gamer's face and sighed he grabbed the Matt's head and pulled the redhead into his chest:

"I don't hate you" Mello explained; his voice soft and gentle, Matt let out a sigh of relief:

"Thank you" He whispered rubbing his nose against Mello's chest and exhaling gently, Mello smiled. Suddenly the door opened and Watari walked in, followed by B and L. B grinned and waved at the two while L and Watari just smiled. Mello let go of Matt and Matt jumped down from the desk and him and Mello walked around to sit on the two remaining chairs in front of the desk. L was sitting on the chair behind the desk; with Watari behind him and B was sitting on the edge of the desk beside L:

"Well I'm sure Roger has told you why you are here" L informed, Mello blinked, that's right! Roger called them out of class! But if it wasn't for Matt's expulsion from Wammy's, then what was it about?

"I guess not, judging from the look on your faces" L said, looking at the boys, Mello's jaw dropped, oh God! Please don't let it be about that!

"No-no we don't!" Mello exclaimed blushing: "Um is it about.." Mello was cut off my Watari holding up his hand to refrain Mello from speaking.

"..No it isn't about what Roger had informed the three of us about sir's" Watari replied smiling:

"I don't know why the ass told me!" B exclaimed: "I'm adorable! And innocent! So what if I kill a few people! They had weird names anyway! I deserve to have bath without Roger bursting in screaming "my eyes, my eyes!"..At first I thought he was talking about me" B added calmly. Matt and Mello stared at B; speechless at his rant; B looked at the two of them then burst into a fit of laughter at the look on their faces, Watari rubbed his nose nervously and L rolled his eyes and sighed:

"Okay can I continue!" L said glaring at B; who rolled his eyes at the detective:

"Whatever you say oh great bringer of news!" B exclaimed sarcastically; waving his amrs around in the air

"If you don't get serious about this I'll kick you!"

"Oh L!" B grinned; it was so fun to tease L, oh so much fun!

"Okay!" Matt exclaimed: "Just tell us what this is all about before Mello has a heart attack!" B looked at Matt in shock and horror:

"Mello had a heart attack!" B exclaimed: "That's it where's Light!"

"Um B I'm right here" Mello replied waving his hand in the air. B looked up and noticed Mello, he pointed at him; a delighted expression on his face:

"He's alive! See Matt I told you, you were wrong!" L rolled his eyes, B wasn't going to listen to him was he?

"Anyway!" L pressed on annoyance clearly in his voice; he wanted to get this announcement done before dinner, he often had to push children out of the line to get the last piece of strawberry shortcake and then that leads to problems: "We are having a sports event and.."

"..WHAT!" Matt, Mello and B yelled simultaneously jumping from their seated places and leaning across the desk at L, L leaned back surprised at the sudden evasion of his beloved personal space:

"Seriously their was no need to yell in unison!" L yelled back; he didn't like being scared: "Anyway, I said a sporting event, which we are doing against other gifted orphanages, why? To kick some ass, as you would say Mello and yes there will be a prize" Mello's eyes lit up, winning! Yes! One of his favourite things. Matt looked at Mello and groaned, great! Mello's on a winning mood again. B looked at L a confused expression on his face. L looked at B and shook his head:

"B! You knew about this!" L exclaimed "We talked about it this morning, like three hours ago!" B giggled and grinned at the crazy, sugar-mad detective:

"Yeah but I WASN'T LISTENING!" B yelled, taking everyone by surprise; really there was no need to scream! Mello shot a quick glance at Wammy, he was sure that the old man would fall over from heart failure any second now, nope he looked okay:

"Why you!" L exclaimed reaching across the table to try and strangle B; but a voice saying his name stopped him:

"L" Mello said; L stopped and turned around to face the blond:

"Yes Mello?" L asked calmly, Mello sweat dropped; but continued:

"Um why just tell me and Matt? Like why not tell all of Wammy's?" L burst into a fit of laughter; as if Mello's question was the funniest thing ever. Matt and Mello backed off a little; even B raised an eyebrow at the sugar-panda:

"Well that's because" L continued, pausing for dramatic effect; as if there wasn't enough drama already! "I want use two to get a team together" L said his voice suddenly serious. Matt's jaw dropped, while Mello cheered at the thought of no Near, haha! Matt leaned towards Mello:

"Have anyone in mind?" Matt asked; Mello grinned, yeah he had a few people in mind.

**xxxx**

Mello grinned as Matt came in through the tv room door; he ran over and pulled Matt into a quick, enthusiastic kiss, then he put his arm around Matt and grinned. Matt looked around the room and laughed nervously:

"Well!" Mello declared enthusiastically: "What do you think?" Matt looked around the room; so these where the people who where in this sports event. Oh my God! L had said that there had to be eight people, including him and Mello on the team. Mello had decided to bring: Kitty, Sirius, B, Light, Pain and Tyler. Tyler and Mello where good at sports, so was Kitty and Pain; well for girls. Light had bragged about being "uber amazing" at sports so Mello decided to bring him as well, even if he did say "uber." And Sirius was screaming, actually screaming, so Mello was forced to bring him.

A few minutes past; where everyone relaxed, played games, watched TV, whatever. Mello watched as Matt and Sirius played the X-BOX; he decided to walk over and talk to Kitty, who was sitting in the corner alone; probably lost in her own thoughts:

"Hey pussy kid!" Mello exclaimed, clapping Kitty on the back and sitting beside her, Kitty turned around and glared at Mello, his grin soon faded:

"What's up your ass?!" Mello demanded angrily, jeez all he said was hi, she didn't have to bite his head off, what a PMSing bitch!

"What's up yours!" Kitty snapped back: "Besides Matt's d..." Kitty was cut off by someone slapping their hand over her mouth. Kitty grabbed the hand and shoved it away from her mouth; she turned around to see Matt standing there:

"Ew!" She exclaimed: "God knows where your hands have been!" Matt looked at Mello then grinned, he turned back to Kitty and smirked:

"Oh I think you know, you walked in sure remember?" Matt teased. Kitty looked at the both of them disgusted, Matt leaned into Mello and whispered something in his ear; Mello looked at Kitty and burst out laughing:

"What?!" She demanded, Mello chuckled slightly and grinned at her:

"Oh nothing, cherry girl" Mello sneered:

"Cherry girl?!" Kitty said outraged; she could feel her face turn a deep crimson:

"Like a superhero" Matt added; Kitty huffed and stormed off. Matt and Mello have been teasing her about liking Sirius for ages; and this was another way for them to annoy her. Kitty looked around the room and her eyes caught Sirius, her mouth dropped; he was sitting talking to Pain, but, but. but it looked normal! They where flirting with each other! Pain was giggling and touching his shoulder. Kitty glared, how dare she! She needed to get Sirius back; now who was jealous enough person to help her out..Mello! Kitty ran over to the corner in which Matt and Mello were sitting:

"Mello!" Kitty squealed, Mello looked up at her; an expression of shock dawned on his face:

"Can I ask you a question?" Kitty asked, Matt and Mello grinned at the poor, blonde, crazy girl:

"You didn't really give me a choice there, did you sunshine?" Mello said in a mocking voice of B's. Mello grinned, Mello's grin faded as he saw the look on Kitty's face, she was clearly not amused:

"Okay, okay what is it?" Mello asked; Kitty sat down and grabbed Mello's hands, a pleading look on her face:

"Help me!" Kitty pleaded:

"With what?" Matt asked; Kitty started to explain what the problem was, how Pain was flirting with her Sirius:

"They're only talking" Matt said rubbing the back of his head nervously; Mello and Kitty turned around and stared at Matt, an expression of disbelief on their faces. Matt sweat dropped, clearly these two were clinically insane:

"Right!" Mello exclaimed: "That plan sounds good!"

"What plan?" Matt asked:

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaimed grinning: "I'll see use tomorrow!" Kitty said grinning. Kitty got up and left the room as the bell went for supper time. Mello rolled his eyes as him and Tyler walked over to calm down Sirius.

A few minutes past in which everyone had left to go to bed, or supper, whatever. Mello was cleaning up the mess Sirius had created, because he was attempting to make the comic books fly; like the superhero's living inside of them. Mello smiled to himself as he cleaned up the mess; Mello suddenly felt as if he was not alone, he turned around to see Matt standing at the doorway:

"Hey" Mello said walking over towards the redhead, he suddenly noticed the look on Matt's face: "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" Matt asked sternly. Mello blinked confused, was Matt on drugs?

"W-why are you asking this?" Mello asked:

"That's not an answer!" Matt yelled, taking Mello by surprise: "I need to know" Mello laughed slightly, but then realised that, that might not of been the most smartest thing to do. He grabbed the redhead's wrist and pulled Matt back as he was about to storm out of the room:

"Yes, yes I do you ass" Mello said softly, he turned around to face him: "I do love you Mail Jeevas" Matt grinned:

"You better!" Matt's yes lit up: "We should get married!" He exclaimed, Mello just looked at him: "Yeah! You can be called Miheal Jeevas!" Matt declared before he ran out of the room, probably to run around Wammy's and tell everyone, Mello stared after him, the cheese has certainly slid of his cracker:

"Hey!" Mello exclaimed running after the redhead: "Who says I got your name!" Mello ran after Matt, down the halls, down the stairs; suddenly Mello tripped and fell over some yellow and red thing lying in the hallway. Mello groaned and looked down to see Matt and Kitty lying on the ground beneath him. Mello scrambled to his feet and grabbed Matt and Kitty and lifted them up:

"Shes drunk!" Matt declared; Mello backed his head away from Kitty and wrinkled his nose, all you smelt of the girl was vodka; she must of got it from B's room:

"You'll be dead if B finds out!" Mello declared, great now Matt and him where accomplices in this terrible act. Kitty giggled and stumbled out of Mello's grasp. Kitty staggered towards the wall and fell down it laughing, her vision was blurred, of course:

"Mellon!" Kity exclaimed: "Is that you!?" Matt looked at Mello, his mouth hanging open, Mello turned to look at him:

"What?!" Mello snapped, Matt grinned at him:

"Mellon haha! Mellon!"

"..."

"I have no words for you, except for.."

"Oh Sirius!" Pain exclaimed; Matt looked at Mello and raised an eyebrow at the blond:

"No, I wasn't going to say that" Mello said, he looked down to see Pain, Sirius and, uh-oh, Roger walking up the stairs. Shit! Mello looked at Matt then at Kitty:

"I'll take her, I'm faster!" Mello said:

"Right!" Matt declared, he grabbed something from his pocket, while Mello grabbed the protesting Kitty and threw her onto his back and started to run towards his and Matt's bedroom; sure they will just shove Kitty in the cupboard for the night, seriously she would be screwed if she got caught. Matt grabbed the firework from his pocket and lit it, he breathed deeply and chucked in down the stairs and cringed as he heard the explosion. Quickly glancing to see that no-one was hurt; just severely pissed off, he took of towards his bedroom. Let's hope Wammy or Light didn't catch Mello.

Matt slammed the door and locked it, he turned around to see Mello lying on Matt's bed; Kitty was on his:

"So I guess we're sharing a bed tonight then?" Matt said grinning, Mello laughed; suddenly Matt's phone went off, all that was heard was "FACK" by Eminem. Mello stared at Matt as the redheads face went redder and redder:

"It's my alarm" Matt explained

"Some alarm"

**xxxx**

**Haha! I'm sorry! About you know last chapter some of use got quite upset**

**Please I love Matt**

**When he got shot I cried**

**But I pretend that didn't happen**

**Next chapter: "Water or Fire?"**


	13. Water or Fire?

**Okay! Hey people I am now using Open Office, joy to the world! So I'm quite giddy about that. Now where was I, oh yes! Chapter 13 woop woop! I'm pleased with the reviews so far, 20 something reviews**

**BUT**

**Some people have NOT been reviewing. And I find that very rude!**

**If you read it, review it. Simple enough!**

**Us writers write this to hear what use people thing, so reviews would be nice**

**I would love you forever. Now enough of this rant**

**Disclaimer: I own Mello!...Not really**

**XXXX**

"No!" Mello yelled; loud enough to wake the dead, Matt rolled his eyes at the endearing psychopath. On this morning's episode of why Mello was an insane PMSing bitch; Mello decides that getting up at eight o'clock in the morning, to do sports is beneath him, so he has decided to take his anger out on his poor innocent boyfriend. Matt groaned and threw his pillow at the blond:

"Mello get up!" He said in a whinny voice: "We are going to be late! And B will get angry due to lack of strawberry jam" Mello sat up:

"There's no strawberry jam?" He asked; in a tone that suggested that he was genuinely surprised about this. Matt stared at him, was Mello being serious? He was surprised about their being no strawberry jam in the fecking orphanage?

"Are you serious?" Matt asked; Mello grinned wide, normally to get this kind of grin on Mello's face. Matt would had to have done something of a sexual nature towards the blond; since Matt had done nothing of the sort; unless Mello was cheating on him with, I don't know his chocolate. That was not the case. In other words this was another thing to put down on the list of why Mello is insane. Mello sighed and swung his legs out of bed, he walked over towards his drawer and started to rummage through it:

"So what are we even doing today?" Mello asked; he knew fine and rightly that today was the beginning of the weekend sporting event they are having with two other orphanages; but that's all he knew. Where were they going? How where they going to get there? Does Sirius really have to come? These where the questions flowing through the blond's head. Matt rubbed the back of his head, thinking:

"I think we are doing tennis today, at that local leisure centre" Matt replied; Mello frowned, he has never played tennis before, he thought it was going to be all football and rugby; but apparently he was wrong:

"I hate tennis!" Mello complained; grabbing a pair of boxers out of his drawer and walking over towards his wardrobe which was filled with mostly all leather attire: "Like tennis is no fun! You can't physically attack people!" Matt burst into a fit of laughter; trust Mello to only think of fighting:

"Well technically you can beat them with your tennis racket" Matt replied grinning. Mello grinned back:

"Yeah that's true!" Mello said grinning as he started to get changed into a plain black t-shirt and black trousers; even Mello knew that he couldn't do sports wearing all leather. Much to Matt's surprise Mello actually had something which wasn't leather, nonetheless it looked good on him. Matt smiled to himself and turned around, he grabbed his DS from the bedside table and put it in his pocket; he will more than likely need it some time or another during the day:

"We will win" Mello said, more to himself than to Matt. Matt smiled and rolled his eyes at the blond playfully before skipping over and cuddling into him:

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Matt asked, tilting his head at Mello, Mello looked at the redhead, a thoughtful expression on his face:

"You said a lot of things Matt" Mello replied; he hoped Matt wouldn't get annoyed at him. He was bi-polar that way. Matt just sighed:

"About us!" He exclaimed, failing his arms around like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Us?" Mello replied looking at the hyperactive redhead.

"Yeah!"

Mello blinked, this was a life and death situation. If he said the wrong thing then Matt would probably beat him, then again he had no idea what the hell the redhead was talking about; so he had no idea what the right thing to say was; the answer! Say nothing and wait for Matt to speak. So that's what Mello did, he waited until Matt continued:

"Your now my boyfriend!" Matt declared; Mello smiled, he was happy about this; but the way Matt put it, it was threatening as if the blond had no other choice but to be with Matt. And that moment Kitty and Sirius walked in. Mello nearly fell over; Sirius was wearing bright blue, tight bike shorts, a pink and red checkered t-shirt with bunny and cart patches sewed on, his shoes where bright yellow and he was also wearing Mello's bunny ears; not that Mello is ever going to admit that it was his, from Halloween years ago. Mello looked at Kitty; who seemed to be not be phased by what her "boy-toy" was wearing. Matt just laughed, openly laughed out loud at the ridiculous attire.

"I know, don't say anything!" Kitty stated smirking slightly, embarrassed by her partner's oblivious realization to what is normal in the world. Mello smirked:

"Oh Kitty! I know what your wearing is slightly offensive" Mello joked, Matt smirked and ran out of the room, Kitty and Mello looked at each other and raised their eyebrow's. Mello sighed and shrugged shoulders; signaling that he had no idea why the hell Matt just ran away:

"I wish I was James Bond!" Sirius yelled; taking Mello by surprise, maybe that is why Matt ran the hell away, who knows. Kitty just stared at Sirius:

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" He screamed leering at her, Kitty jumped backwards and grabbed onto Mello's arm; causing the blond to jump and nearly punch the blond girl:

"Oh sorry" Mello said in a monotone voice that showed that he wasn't really sorry at all. Sirius looked at the two and frowned at their closeness; again! Kitty doesn't seem to realize that she belongs to him does she!

"Mine!" Sirius yelled at Mello, pointing at him. Mello rolled his eyes at the stupid black haired boy:

"Sirius" He stated in an emotionless voice: "I don't want Kitty.." But he was interrupted by Sirius screaming:

"Why!?" Sirius demanded stamping his feet on the ground; Kitty and Mello exchanged weird looks, seriously Sirius was so..Strange: "Why is she not good enough for you blond boy?!"

Mello sweat dropped; Sirius did know that he was..That he was:

"Sirius!" Kitty yelled: "Mello's gay!" She exclaimed giving the insane boy an exasperated look:

"That's the word!" Mello exclaimed smirking; for some reason he couldn't think of it, scared maybe to say it out loud? He didn't know:

"Your a word!" Sirius screamed jumping up and down. Mello sighed. No, just no, he was in denial of this insane person existing in his perfect, peaceful world.

At that moment Matt returned to the room, grinning; behind him he dragged the rest of the sporting group; Mello grinned at them, you had Tyler, B, Light, Pain and some grey haired boy; at first Mello thought it was Near, but it wasn't. Maybe it would Near in a few years time:

"Hey you!" Mello said walking over towards the boy. The boy made a squealing noise and looked around wildly, as if he was looking for a place to hide. To Mello the boy was more like a mouse than a man. He stopped in front of the boy and stared at him; a hard stare that the boy couldn't look away:

"What are you doing here?" Mello asked; his voice came out as angry and demanding, Mello was evil; he saw that the boy was scared and decided to use this to his advantage. The boy looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. Matt rolled his eyes and walked over towards Mello and the kid, he didn't want Mello to get pleasure from making nerdy boy have heart failures:

The boy squealed as Matt walked over; I guess he thought that they were going to jump him or something. Matt decided to be nice to the boy:

"Hey!" Matt said kindly: "What's your name?" The boy looked relived, Mello made a mental note to beat this boys head against the wall, he was far too, timid, therefore Mello decided that he hated him:

"I-I'm Bailey, Third Rank, I-I am here to b-be the s-scorekeeper for W-W-Wammys" Bailey stuttered:

"B-B-B-B-Bailey" Mello teased: "That means steward doesn't it?" Mello asked the room, but it was Bailey who spoke up:

"I-I-It isn't my real name"

"Boy you better stop stuttering before you give B heart failure" Mello snapped, pointing towards B, who had his mouth closed tightly as he was trying to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Light wrinkled his nose up at B's lack of compassion for the poor boy, it wasn't his fault! Bad Mello for being so evil to the cute little boy, Light shook his head; his thoughts made him seem like a paedophile.

"Right!" A voice declared from the door, Mello turned around to see L and Watari standing there: "Are we ready to go?" He asked the room. Everyone turned around to look at Mello; to see if he was done with bullying little children. Mello grinned and walked out the door, leaving L to signal everyone else to follow.

**XXXX**

"I want to stop!" B yelled in L's ear; L frowned and shot a glare at the annoying man beside him, why in the world does he want to stop now? The entire trip would take an hour, so far they have only been traveling for ten minutes: "I'm hungry!" B complained; he looked out of the window and gasped; it was a McDonald's:

"I want to go!" He screamed pointing at the fast food restaurant; the inhabitants of the bus looked to see what he was pointing at; Light made a disgusted face:

"Eww! We can't go there, it's disgusting! So many greasy, spotty teenagers work there and they will try to rape my perfect body!" Light exclaimed waving his arms in the air and almost hitting Kitty beside him:

"Wow! Careful Light! You almost poked my eye out!" She exclaimed, Sirius turned around and glared at Kitty:

"Your cheating on me!" He declared dramatically. Kitty, Matt and Mello stared at him in amazement:

"W-what?" Kitty exclaimed surprised, she had no idea the two of them where even going out, what great news! Then again Sirius is insane and probably thinks that he is going out with everyone:

"Fine!" Sirius declared turning around and huffing. Kitty looked to Matt and Mello for support, advice or something. Mello looked at Matt and smirked:

"Someone call the doctor" Mello began to sing:

"Got a case of a love bipolar!" Matt finished off. Both boys burst into a fit of laughter while Kitty glared at them; why did they have to be so mean? Why did Sirius have to be an idiot:

"Fine!" L screamed: "We'll go in, just stop pestering me you dick" L swerved the car around and headed back towards McDonald's; but to Light's protests.

**XXXX**

Mello stepped inside and smelt the aroma of deep fried..fat. Just being in this place made Mello feel as if he had just gained ten pounds, something he will keep Light going on about. The group looked around to see if their was a suitable area for all of them to sit. L had decided that they would sit in the child's birthday area, much to Mello's disgust and Sirius's excitement:

"Okay!" L declared: "What does everyone want?" Everyone started firing their orders towards the detective, saying what they wanted; L's brain was fired now he felt like the chips in this place. He got words thrown at him that he was sure was made up; why did everything in here begin with "Mc" just because the fast food place is McDonald's doesn't make it cool; L was also sure that he had heard someone say that they wanted a shoe:

"Okay.." L paused for a minute: "You're all getting burgers bitches" He said walking off. Mello rolled his eyes, he wanted a chicken burger damn it! Mello got up off his seat and walked over towards the counter, damn! He was going to get it:

"It's okay L" Mello said: "I'll get me and Matt's" L looked at his and raised and eyebrow:

"Your still sitting with us right? Use two aren't going to sit alone and star into each others eyes, while rubbing each other off under the table?" L asked; Mello just stared at L and tried to block out what the detective had just said to him, he was bitter that Mello wanted something else:

"..No" Was the only reply he could manage, L smiled and continued to talk to the cashier. Mello walked over to the other cashier:

"Hey!" He declared absent-mindedly: "Can I have two.." Mello was interrupted by someone tackling him to the ground. Mello groaned and pushed Sirius off him:

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mello practically screamed; the cashier seemed to off found this extremely funny and where clutching the edge on the counter to stop themselves from falling to the ground. Mello made a mental note to strangle her when he got to his feet:

"Run!" Sirius screamed: "Run far away! Run bunny man run!"

"Fuck off!" Mello screamed; he was seriously going to kill this man!

"Fly!"

"Sirius!"

"Where?!"

Mello had no words; B and Kitty walked over to help drag Sirius off Mello; Mello stood up and stormed over towards the counter and started to scream at the cashier for laughing at him; Kitty feared for the poor girls life, she turned to B:

"Where you not meant to give Sirius his tablets?" She asked the jam-lover, B chuckled slightly and turned around to grin at her:

"Yeah, yeah I was" B said grinning: "But I put it into the porridge this morning to see what would happen to the kids when we come back" Kitty smiled nervously; she thought that B being a serial killer was just a rumour, but apparently it was actually true. The insane man. Oh well! He was pretty so what does it matter? Kitty watched as Mello stormed away with two chicken burgers, the cashier ran after him carrying the drinks and French fries. L looked at his tray, filled with burgers, French fries and drinks, and sighed. Maybe he should be mean too.

**XXXX**

After the food fight; started by Sirius the gang decided that they would stand outside McDonald's; much to the managers annoyance and that they would try to contact another one of the orphanages. And tell them they might be a little late, due to circumstances beyond their control; meaning that Sirius didn't want to leave yet. Currently Matt, Sirius, Kitty and Light where still inside; as they all wanted ice cream. Mello refused to eat ice cream out of a place called McDonald's so he left:

"Good news!" L exclaimed: "St Mary's is coming here so we'll meet up with them and introduce ourselves"

"And that's good news is it?" Tyler replied, how the hell was meeting up with the competition good news? They were like the enemy: "Aren't they the competition?"

"Because L has a crush on their leader, type thing" B replied in a bored tone of voice, L turned around and glared at the raven haired man:

"She is not a thing.." L replied outrage, B butted in:

""She's the prettiest person in the world"" B replied mimicking L; twirling around in a circle and pretending to swoon: "Oh please L!"

"Just because you hate the world" L replied looking away from B. B grinned:

"I'll rub off on you eventually L dear" B teased. Mello walked over and tapped B and L on the shoulder's. Both men turned around to face Mello and he wordlessly pointed towards the mini-bus coming into view. It had a logo saying "St Mary's" on it. L squealed and ran over to open the door for however this "beautiful" leader was. B sighed and muttered something this sounded vaguely like: "Show-off bastards" It made Mello wonder why they didn't get a cool logo.

Mello watched as the other group got off the mini-bus and walked over; Mello's mouth dropped open and he recognized one of the girl's in the group..Linda. Linda looked up and saw Mello, she grinned and ran over towards him:

"Mello sweetie!" She exclaimed running over and pulling him into an embrace; Mello tensed at her touch, how dare she touch him, the slag: "Wow! It must be destiny that we keep meeting up like this" Mello looked at her, then smiled:

"Hi! I'm a human being! What are you?" He teased, Linda smiled:

"I'm your dream come true Mello"

"Mello!" L called; his arm around some ginger lady, Mello decided to make no comment on his taste in women: "Take Linda and show here around!" Mello frowned, show her around, why? It was a fast food restaurant what is there to see, really? Linda giggled and grabbed onto Mello's hand and pulled him towards the child's playground.

Mello snatched his hand back, like he really wanted her to touch him at all. Linda ran around to the swings, with Mello following slowly behind; the only reason he was here was L had forced him to keep Linda company and show her around:

"So Mello.." Linda said; in a would be seductive voice: "You keep staring at my body" Mello twitched, so he must really have a squint then; all this time!

"See anything you like?" She asked, suddenly she was right in front of him; pushing him into the steel bars surrounding the play area:

"At least there's one thing good about your body. It isn't as ugly as your face!" Mello snapped back, Linda grabbed his hair with one hand and grabbed his wrists and pulled his head closer to hers:

"Listen Mello, you don't seem to get this very well do you.."

"Get off my hair bitch!" Mello yelled trying to kick Linda; but he missed, unfortunately he was in an awkward position, his back arched slightly, his arms pinned and his head tilted, Linda leaned in and started licking his neck; Mello made a groan of disgust at this, Linda noticed the marks on Mello's neck and drew back:

"It seems that some else had been enjoying your delicious scent" she said disapprovingly, frowning at the blond, Mello smirked at her:

"Oh yeah" He smirked; Linda brought her hand up and smacked Mello, how dare he talk back to her like that. Mello snarled at her, this bitch is really going to be killed when he gets out of this:

"Come on Mello, I am so much better than him" Mello eyes turned to slits, how dare she fucking insult Matt: "With me and you, it would be normal"

"Your fucking insane!" Mello spat at her, she smiled and pulled Mello closer to her capturing his lips; Mello gritted his teeth causing Linda to groan in annoyance as she tried to force her tongue into his mouth; Suddenly Linda was thrown to the ground, he head almost smashing off the ground:

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Matt screamed. Kitty and Sirius ran over; well Sirius was skipping. Linda got up and glared at Matt:

"I can't believe your my competition!" She screamed. Mello laughed:

"I told you before Linda, there is no competition" Matt smiled at Mello. Linda fumed and looked over at Sirius; oh! Black hair,a pretty face, looking oblivious:

"Hey!" She exclaimed walking over towards Sirius: "Your cute!" Suddenly Linda was thrown to the ground again, by Kitty tackling her. Matt and Mello stared in shock and the two girls started to fight. Sirius stared for a while, but then decided to roll around on the ground:

"Kitty!"

"Linda!"

Mello looked around to see the owner of the voices: L and the ginger lady running towards them; with B, Tyler and Light following, Pain and Bailey must be somewhere, or decided not to get involved. L grabbed Kitty and threw her behind him. B grabbed onto Kitty, so she wouldn't attack Linda any more. The ginger lady grabbed Linda by the shoulder and held onto her:

"Your little brat tried to kill my precious Linda!" The ginger one yelled, L looked taken aback; maybe he finally saw what she really looked like:

"Hey Melanie, lets be reasonable.."

"Fuck being reasonable!" B screamed: "She made Kitty's lip bleed, I'm going to kill her!" Melanie rolled her eyes and tutted. Mello twitched, she was very ugly and how dare she do what he does!

"Humph!" Linda groaned: "I wanted Mello!"

Matt twitched, what a dickhead! How dare she just think that she could have him. B chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes:

"I always hated you Linda, and I'm glad your in St Mary's now because were going to kick your ass!"

"The winner gets Mello!" Linda declared. Matt and Mello's faces went pale, what was that she had just said? Before either boys could protest B shook Linda's hand to show an agreement. Melanie and Linda walked away, obviously pleased with themselves and this new found wager; a few seconds past before B was attacked by everyone:

"Are you insane!" Kitty declared:

"I can't lose Mello!" Matt cried:

"I'm not a toy!" Mello exclaimed outraged:

"I lost Mr Nibbles!" Sirius cried, mourning the loss of his leaf:

"Did you steal my hairspray?" Light screamed

"Why is everyone screaming!" L screamed

"Does anyone know where I put my wallet?" Tyler asked

B rolled his eyes and walked away from the group; He signalled Kitty, Matt, Mello and Sirius over:

"Listen" He said as the four walked over: "All we have to do is not lose" B looked at Mello who looked outraged at this idea, well to be honest he did have a reason to be: "I'm sorry Mello but the bitch wouldn't of left if we didn't do something!"

"Fine!" Mello exclaimed: "All we have to do is win right?"

"Right! Each of our team members have to win at least one game or else we will lose"

"Easy enough" Kitty said; well they were in Wammys house after all

"I like your pants around your feet!" Sirius screamed, Mello looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The black haired boy was currently trying to run up the slide, which was wet; due to..Well it wasn't raining or anything earlier..Mello decided not to think about it:

"I think he's talking to you Kitty" Matt smirked; Kitty glared at him, she never has he pants around her feet, thank you very much. Suddenly Mello's face went pure white, The three turned around to looked at him, worried that he might faint or something:

"Mello" Matt asked grabbing onto the blond's hands: "Are you okay?" Mello gulped and titled his head in Sirius's direction:

"Someone tell me, how in the world we are going to get him to play a sport?" Mello asked. The group turned around to look at the black haired boy beating the slide because it wasn't: "Giving him pizza!"

"..."

"Oh shit!" Matt exclaimed, Kitty just put her hands to her head and Mello hung his head. B rubbed the back of his head nervously. Yes what A mess they had gotten themselves into now.

"I'm breaking dishes!" Sirius exclaimed grinning; completely oblivious to the labour he is about to endure.

**XXXX**

**Well well that was interesting. I thought I would never stop**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I do hate Linda**

**I do I do!**

**Next chapter: "Bitch is going down!"**


	14. Bitch is going down!

**I am loaded with work Health and Social can bite me like!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot if it makes you feel any better lol**

**XXXX**

"So what are we going to do?" Tyler asked the currently fuming blond, Mello stopped his never ending pacing and turned around to glare at him:

"What do you mean?!" Mello snapped; he wasn't in the mood for an avalanche of stupid questions. Tyler blinked for a second, obviously surprised at Mello's attitude

"What do you think I mean?!" Tyler snapped back. Mello rolled his eyes and walked away: "Hey!" Tyler called after him: "Don't you walk away from me Blondie!" Tyler ran over and Mello stuck out his foot causing the black haired boy to trip and fall. Mello burst into a fit of laughter. Tyler jumped up and was about to tackle Mello until Sirius suddenly jumped on the unsuspecting blond:

"Peanuts are for sale!" Sirius screamed; Tyler stopped and looked as Mello yelped and pushed Sirius off him and ran a few metres away. Mello turned back and looked at the thing that had just attacked him. Yes it certainly was a _thing_.

Sirius was currently drawing circles in the ground with his finger. Mello has, as always will, worry about Sirius's mental state. Mello silently cursed B for stealing Sirius's medication for "kicks"

Mello sighed and walked over towards Sirius and Tyler; his team mates. Currently the rest of his team where scattered, still getting ready. Matt ran over to the garage not far from here; to get Mello chocolate. From the goodness of his heart of course, it's not like Mello forced him or anything.

Mello looked up to see the score keeper person, called Bailey, walking towards them; he looked as though he was going to his execution. Mello smirked and nudged Tyler, who looked over and smirked as well, easy prey.

"Hey Bailey" Mello grinned walking over towards him; Tyler followed but walked behind the poor boy, corning him. Mello grinned and grabbed the boys collar bringing Bailey closer to him:

"So your names Bailey huh?" Mello sneered; Bailey looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. Sirius was watching the scene, tilting his head from side to side every few seconds, looking vaguely like a metronome. Bailey hesitated, Mello snarled at him:

"Answer me!" Mello yelled; if their was anything he hated more than people; it was annoyingly shy people. People should be able to stick up for themselves. Fact. If you don't then you will get walked all over on. Mello always hated doormats. Mello sneered and through Bailey into Tyler, who pinned the poor boys arms behind his head:

"Y-yes" Bailey stuttered. Mello smirked at him:

"Answer properly Bailey, love" Mello teased. Bailey looked at him and swallowed:

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" Bailey replied, Mello smirked and then looked at Tyler; Mello clicked his fingers, a signal to Tyler to let him go. Tyler realised Bailey and the boy dropped to the ground. Mello stared at the boy on the ground:

"Man I'm thirsty" Tyler said yawning: "I'm away to the garage, want anything?" Tyler said turning back and looking at Mello. Mello didn't take his eyes of Bailey, he just shook his head. Tyler walked away in the direction of the shop:

"Make sure Matt is safe!" Mello yelled after Tyler; again not taking his eyes off Bailey. Tyler waved a hand in the air, a signal to show that he will do that. Bailey sighed and struggled to get off his feet.

Once he got to his feet he felt his legs to wobbly again, about to give way, he felt himself falling; suddenly he felt someone grab him and force him, roughly to his feet again. Bailey looked up to see that Mello was the one who had helped him. Before Bailey could ask what the hell that was all about Sirius ran over and jumped on him:

"Mello and Matt! Not you!" Sirius yelled, attempting to shove dirt in the poor boys eyes. Mello stood there bewildered, he made a mental note to never get of Sirius's bad side. Ever!

"Mine!" Matt's voice was heard screaming. Then Mello was attacked, presumably by the redhead, and tackled to the ground. Mello looked up to see Matt frowning at him: "You better not of been talking to another person!"

"..." Matt was spending too much time with Sirius.

"Good!" Matt declared grinning, getting up and looking over at Sirius and Bailey; who now had dirt in his mouth:

"Enough!" Light declared running over; he reminded Mello vaguely of those camp leaders who try to keep the peace in the group and think that they are, indeed cool. Light was none of those things:

"Now! Are we already to get going?" Currently the group had to, again, make a pit stop at some Motel. L had decided to pick this place for them to get changed in. Mello was, fortunately already changed seeing as he was smart and changed in Wammys, like a normal person should.

L and B walked over to the crowd. B was grinning and L had a pleased expression on his face. L cleared his throat and everyone turned around to look at him, all but Sirius, who decided to roll around on the ground, he signaled B to join him and looked downtrodden when the jam-lover rejected his offer. L sighed and looked around:

"Where's Kitty and Pain?" He asked, looking at Mello. Mello was currently trying to pry a jealous Matt off his leg, Mello sighed and rolled his eyes at the redhead. He looked up at L and looked up to the sky; as if he was thinking about the answer:

"Kitty's probably burying her body to be honest" Mello replied grinning, he had just remember how much Kitty hated Pain. Why? Because of the whole Sirius thing. Yes Sirius, they both had a thing for the person which B was lifting up of the ground. Why? Mello had no clue in hell.

L sighed dramatically and flapped his arms in the air; he mumbled something about being in the driver's seat waiting to kill everyone before he stormed off in the direction of the bus.

"Hey!" Tyler's voice was heard calling; Mello looked around to see him and the two girls, Kitty and Pain walking towards him. Kitty was walking quite fast, her arms folded, obviously annoyed. Kitty stormed past Mello and was storming in the direction of the bus before B grabbed her:

"Hey! Let me go!" Kitty cried in protest as B put her arms behind her head. He laughed at how helpless she looked. Mello thought that in some countries this would have been illegal to do. But then again this _was_ B:

"I won't let go until you tell me why you have a bee in your bonnet" B declared; Mello rolled his eyes, B was so, so persistent wasn't he?

"Stop the hating!" Sirius screamed running over and pushing Mello over: "Stop it! Don't push me over!" Mello closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He decided to count to ten, no make that twenty. Before he even thought of moving; if he moved now then Sirius would be dead.

"Right! Come on! We're all here now so get on the bus!" Light called, grabbing Mello by the shoulders and pulling him up. Mello's eyes snapped open and he twisted his body around to kick Light, he dropped Mello in shock:

"What the hell!?" Light demanded. Mello got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off himself:

"You took me by surprise" Mello explained calmly. Before walking off to catch up with Matt and Kitty; who still had B pestering about her about what was wrong. Light sighed:

"I'm stuck in a mad house" He sighed, giving up and walking towards the bus. L was currently beeping the horn. The noise was very, very annoying. Light made a mental to to kill the detective in his sleep if he keeps it up.

**XXXX**

L was driving insanely fast; of course he was breaking the speed limit, but neither him nor B really cared for the highway code. In their opinion it was put there as a test, average people drove at that speed. And they where all _above_ average. At this minute in time it sounded as if someone was getting murdered, raped or whatever it is they like to do behind him.

L glanced to his right to see that B was still behind him; so that rules out the jam lover for homicide. L glanced in the rear view mirror to see Matt holding a screaming and kicking Mello. The object of Mello's rash and verbal insults was currently Sirius, who was currently clinging onto Kitty and screaming.

Light, Near and Tyler were sitting in the back; they looked as though they had decided to ignore what was going on, and where talking amongst themselves. Pain was sitting behind Bailey, probably thinking of some plan on who to suck his blood.

Mello groaned and huffed; he decided to give up attempting to kill Sirius and turned to hide his face in Matt's chest, mumbling some obscenities that he was glad B could not hear. Kitty rolled her eyes as Sirius pushed her away and decided that he wanted to lie down in the middle of the floor:

"Sirius!" Light barked: "Get off the floor! If L crashed then.."

"Excuse me!" L exclaimed, in a shrill voice that could break windows: "Me crash?! Please! I _know_ what I am _doing_ Light!" B chuckled beside him causing L to turn around and glare at him: "Something wrong with my driving B?" L barked. B chuckled again:

"Yes" He replied truthfully, L huffed and turned away from the other raven haired man; he wasn't going to talk to him!

Mello rolled his eyes; people these days were so difficult sometimes and he just couldn't be bothered with dealing with it right now:

"I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart!" Sirius screamed in Mello's ear:

"Right that does it!" Mello yelled, jumping from seat and tackling the insane man. Sirius smashed his head against the back of Kitty's seat, causing her to turn around and shriek; Matt yelped and jumped out of his, nice, warm seat and tackled the seething, rampaging blond.

Mello, was in a blind rage, he released a growl and turned on Matt tackling the redhead to the ground with a painful thud; to Kitty it was one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen ever; Sirius was currently crawling around the floor. To him it was a game.

Mello pinned Matt, his attacker, to the ground. Furious that this person had assaulted him, Mello raised his hand into the air and balled it into a fist and brought it down to punch his attacker; it was only when he noticed the familiar emerald green eyes shimmering below him. That he stopped. A few centimetres away from Matt's face.

"Matt" He managed to whisper, why was Matt lying underneath him? Mello could hear people letting out a sigh of relief and asking him to come and sit back down, but all he could so was stare, shocked and horrified at Matt lying underneath him, the same expression on his face as well.

Matt gently rose slightly, so he was leaning on his elbows and forcing his weight up. Mello slowly backed up off the redhead, but all the same he was still staring at him. Matt looked at Mello; the blond's face was filled with remorse. Matt leaned in and pulled Mello into a kiss:

"Don't apologize" Matt whispered as they broke apart, Matt looked at Mello; his lips slightly parted: "I know you can't control yourself very well.." Matt was interrupted by Mello pulling him into a kiss:

"Well that was..Interesting" B said, breaking the awkward silence that was now filling up the bus. Kitty rolled her eyes, trust B to be the first one to talk:

"Trust to to break it" She muttered, B looked at her and flashed a crooked smile. Kitty blushed and looked away from the raven haired man. Sirius scrambled and hid behind Light, in hopes that his "Light bulb" would protect him from evil. Light just rolled his eyes, with Sirius it was impossible to have a normal bus drive, yes a normal, quiet, bus drive to God knows where:

"Wait!" Light exclaimed; "Where the hell are we going?!" The brunette demanded. L glanced into the rear view mirror again and rolled his eyes, Light was so melodramatic sometimes – no, all the time!

"We're going to the big park Light-Kun" L replied in a calm voice; "You know to do that sporting event.." L was interrupted by his phone starting to blare: "I touch myself" out of its tiny, embarrassing speakers. The bus went silent as his phone went off and B raised an eyebrow at L:

"Just answer it B" L demanded not looking at B; he was concentrating on the road, or at least pretending too. When B didn't reply L gripped the steering wheel harder then more force was necessary and screamed:

"Do it B!" Light screamed.

B jumped at L screaming, then quickly regained himself and rolled his eyes and grabbed L's phone, which was sitting on the dashboard. He flipped it open and growled into the phone:

"What!" B demanded at the poor person on the other line, Mello rolled his eyes, does anyone know how to be civil any more?

Kitty got up from her seat and walked over towards Matt and Mello, blanking out B's swearing. The boys were sitting down again after Mello's episode. Matt was currently sleeping, his head resting on Mello's shoulder. Kitty sat on the seats in front of the boys and turned around to talk to Mello. She shot a glance at the sleeping redhead:

"I have no idea why he stays with you. Your crazy" Kitty teased, Mello grinned at her. Normally a comment like that would annoy Mello, even if Kitty said it. But Kitty said :"He stays with you" meaning that he wont leave:

"Like a coconut" Mello replied, grinning at the blonde. Kitty looked at him and smiled, she never sees Mello smiled like that unless Matt was involved in it. Mello probably smirks at everyone else:

"We should start a club" Mello added. Kitty looked at him as if he was mad and raised her eyebrow at the delusional blond, chocolate eater:

"What are you implying, malchik gay?" Kitty asked

"When is that nickname going to get old?!" Mello snapped; his clam mood now somewhat shattered in a few seconds. Ah well Kitty knew he can't get _that_ mad not with Matt lying on him.

"Never, anyway what are you.."

"NO!" B screamed into the phone; Mello felt sorry for the person on the other end, if his ears were bleeding imagine theirs:

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Light screamed at B, completely unaware that his voice was now on the same frequency as the jam lovers:

"That is no way to talk on the phone!" Light scolded: "Who is it anyway?" Light asked, B rolled his eyes, jeez how nosy was Light, him and his big nose always being..well, nosy! B covered the mouthpiece before turning to face Light:

"It's teacher from before.." B started to say but Light interrupted him by screaming:

"A woman!" He bellowed, loud enough to wake the dead, or at least Matt from his peaceful sleep. Matt groaned and lifted his head up, he heard Light screaming about something and it woke him up, he felt Mello shift his body slightly so Matt now had more room:

"You cannot talk to a lady like that Beyond!"

"Oh since when are you using my full name Light!"

"God Light" Matt winced: "Can you be any louder?" Light turned around and glared at Matt, Matt would of hid away from the death glare that Light was giving him if he couldn't feel Mello seething beside him. But of course no one threatens his Matt.

"Fuck you!" B bellowed slamming the phone closed with the palm of his hand; and breaking the tension building building between Mello and Light. Both boys turned around and looked at B. Light looked as if he was going to have a heart attack, or at least some kind of seizure:

"Y-you can't!" Light managed to get out, pointing the dreaded finger at B, who rolled his eyes, sighing. He turned around to face: "Mr crazy driver- who touches himself"

"That!" B spat: "Was St Mary's, the contest is next week. They tricked us" B said, everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. Except for Sirius who was oblivious to the world at this moment in time. L slammed on the breaks, causing the bus to swerve into a field they were just passing, B made a movement to grip the steering wheel; but then he realized that he didn't care enough to help. Mello grabbed Matt and put his arms protectively around him, he also grabbed Kitty and flung her to the ground below him:

"Fettle position!" He yelled harshly at her. Kitty didn't needed telling twice, she rolled herself up in a ball, terrified of dying; or crashing, everyone else put their head in-between their legs and used their arms to cover their head. An exception to this was Sirius; who gripped the pole you hold onto and swung around it screeching: "Weeeee!"

A minute later L had gained control over the bus and was now parked safely beside an old farm house, he turned around to face B; who was the only person unphased by their newest near death experience:

"I think that was the closet one yet" B grinned. L slammed his fist down on the horn:

"These bastards!" L huffed, folding his arms, B raised an eyebrow at L's uncharacteristic childlike behavior. His face then broke into a sneer:

"Oh L, your not huffing are you?" B teased leaning in closer to the detective: "Are you going to be a bad boy hmm?"

"Umm L?" Near asked, L looked up and turned around to face the albino:

"Yes Near?" L asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone:

"Where are we?" L froze for a second, he had no idea where they where. He glanced outside to see what he could see, but all he could see was nothing. No wait! He squinted his eyes and saw the outline of a farm house:

"I'll go see if there is anyone out there" L replied, opening the door and hoping out. A few minutes past where everyone waited, impatiently, for L's return. Matt sighed and flipped on his DS and started to play Tenchu, kicking some ninja ass. Mello sighed and cuddled into him; he disliked having to be the one who had the window seat. Kitty curled up on two on the seats, she might as well have a nap; suddenly Sirius started screaming at the top of his lungs:

"Murder!" This caused a mass panic between everyone besides B, Mello and Kitty. B grabbed Light to stop him from jumping out the window; seriously even if there was a murder would you jump out the window to where the killer was, of course Mello or B wasn't going to tell the melodramatic brunette this. Kitty walked over and slapped Sirius on the face to snap him out of it. Sirius looked up at her and smiled. Mello twitched, he really wanted to strangle this boy:

"Bitch is going down!" Sirius shouted leaping up from the ground he was sitting on and throwing the door open, he leaped out of the bus and ran full speed in the opposite direction of the farm house, towards a dark forest. Everyone was silent for a moment; shocked at the stupidity of Sirius:

"Who's going down?" Pain replied, Mello and B turned around to look at her, shocked:

"It talked?!" They both replied in shock and horror:

"Of course she talked" Light snapped: "She is a lady after all, and ladies have wonderful voices that must be heard, not as good as my voice though because.." And Light went on and on about how amazing he was.

Mello sighed and headed to the door:

"Mello!" Matt screamed, tackling the blond to the ground: "Where do you think you are going?!" The redhead demanded folding his arms:

"We have to go get Sirius!" Mello stated; he glanced at Kitty,B and Light, who where also walking towards the door. Matt frowned:

"Fine I'm going too!" Matt decided jumping out of the door. B turned to face everyone else:

"We'll be back soon. Keep and eye on L would you?" B went to turn around and walked out, he stopped and turned back, he grabbed Bailey and pulled him out of the bus. Mello turned around to see B pulling this small, terrified, boy with him; he raised an eyebrow, B wasn't planning to kill him was he?

"B, what are you doing with him?" Mello asked; Matt walked over and glomped Mello; obviously he thought this _Bailey_ as some kind of threat. Mello reached his had to his shoulder and touched Matt's arm, to acknowledge the redhead that he knew he was there. B threw the boy to the ground:

"He's coming with us, he needs to man up" B stated, glaring down at the boy; as if his cowardliness was insulting him personally and to B it probably was:

"B-bu.." Bailey began to say

"Right no talking from you!" B snapped, he turned around to face everyone: "Right remember to stay together, all we need is more people getting lost got it!"

"Got it!" Everyone chanted, and they strode off towards the forest lead by B. Hey why not, the man was a murder after all.

**XXXX**

**Next chapter: Stupid tree movie**


	15. Stupid tree movie

**I have been gone for ages and I am very, very sorry people!**

**A lot have stuff has happened but I'm sure you don't want my life story**

**You just want my story**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't deserve to own anything right now-sob-**

**XXXX**

"B I am positive that we are going the wrong way!" Light exclaimed walking at a fast pace to try and catch up with the insane raven haired man. Matt and Mello where following close behind and behind them was Kitty and Bailey; Bailey clinging to Kitty in fear that she would leave him if he let go. The grip he had on her arm made escape impossible.

Mello rolled his eyes -despite the fact that he was practically running through a forest, he didn't fall- Light always had to make a scene about something and now it would be about B's lack of direction instead of L's:

"I am not going the wrong way you stupid man!" B snapped back, clearly he had no time for Light, not if the man was going to be extremely annoying. He needed to fins Sirius, why? Because he was entertaining to him that's all:

"Are too!" Light snapped back. Mello was sure that he was trying to not sound childish needless to say the brunette failed horribly.

"Shut up Light!" Mello snapped; Light turned around to glare at the blonde boy and walked straight into a tree. B stopped and turned around in time to see the brunette fall to the ground clutching his nose and screaming in pain.

Matt and Mello where currently laughing so hard that they might actually die from lack of oxygen. Both Bailey and Kitty didn't seem to moved by the scene; this could be due to the fact that Kitty was too worried about Sirius and Bailey was too scared to even let go of Kitty's arm:

"What the hell are you doing Light!" B yelled, he ran over and hugged the tree: "You injured the tree you crazy bint!"

Light sat up and glared at B and B glared back, if looks could kill Mello was sure that the both of them would of died there and then. He turned around to see Matt still chuckling slightly as the boy reached into his pockets -more than likely to get a cigarette- Mello sighed, Matt should really stop smoking before he kills him. But it was a long day, so Mello decided to let him of the hook. This time

"Did you just call me a bint?!" Light declared, finally managing to get to his feet. B turned around to face him, his face serious

"No" He answered in a monotone

"You did!" Light practically screamed; B wasn't going to make a fool of him now!

"Your insane, you must of hit your head too hard when you attacked by poor tree!" Light sighed and walked away into the forest, in the direction that B was originally going. B smirked after the brunette -operation make a fool out of Light success!- B turned around to face his remaining companions.

"Right onward!" He demanded grinning before he ran off to catch up with Light; and more than likely to overtake him.

**XXXX**

The group walked through the forest, of course B was the leader again:

"Ahh!" Light screamed as B let go off a tree branch and it came back hitting the brunette right in the face. The brunette whimpered and fell to his knees in pain; clutching his face with both hands as if getting hit in the face with a branch was the most painful thing in the world. Mello stopped beside the whimpering man; Mello tutted and nudged Light on the small of his back with his toe:

"Light!" Mello yelled; "Get up! Sitting on the ground isn't going to help us find Sirius any faster is it?" Light frowned up at the blonde and twisted his body around so he was facing Mello and folded his arms:

"Well excuse me oh Holy One!" Light declared sarcastically rolling his eyes at Mello; why should he care about some schizophrenic boy who got lost in the woods -well more like ran off, screaming-

"By the way that really hurt" Light added frowning. Mello rolled his eyes and sighed putting his hands on his hips, he leaned forward slightly frowning:

"Oh come on!" Mello complained: "You have such a low pain threshold Imagay" Light got up from the ground and sighed; muttering things to himself as he brushed the dirt of his expensive clothes, suddenly Matt and Kitty appeared behind Mello -Light had just seen the two extra heads appear- causing him to scream; loud enough that the resident in Wammy's could probably hear him; and fall over a tree stump.

The three looked at the brunette lying face down on the ground, defeated. Kitty tried to stifle a laugh as she helped Light up, Matt thought it would be better to just point and laugh at him. Mello turned around to see B come storming over- with Bailey running behind him, tears in his eyes- B, once he saw Light; ran over and pulled the brunette up off the ground and started to shake him, violently:

"What do you think you're doing?!" B yelled: "I'll teach you to lie on the ground when we are on a mission!"

Mello sweat dropped; he wouldn't really call rescuing Sirius a mission. A mission for the mentally ill...Maybe. Why was B so insane? Oh yes of course! He's a murder, so he gets away with it. B sighed and let go of Light- who fell to the ground with an exaggerated thud- Mello laughed out loud, Light fell often so often that Mello was sure that it would get old soon and everyone would just walk over him.

Light jumped to his feet; clearly he was done with falling over and embarrassing himself, it was enough for today. Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled the redhead into a hug; he felt as though he was enjoying Light's pain too much and ignoring Matt. Mello looked up to see Light leering at him:

"Privacy now!" Mello demanded, screaming at Light- Matt buried himself deeper in Mello's chest- Light and B rolled their eyes at the couple:

"Why I apologise your Holy One for inter.." Light spat, but midway through his rant B interrupted him:

"Hey now!" B scolded turning around to frown at Light: "If anyone is to be called any fancy name around here it's going to be me"

Everyone sweat dropped, oh B and his vanity. Kitty blushed slightly, B was so endearing sometimes:

"Okay my Lord!" Light declared sarcastically, bowing down to B. B smirked and decided to play along with Light's sarcasm; he lifted his right foot and brought it down hard on Light's right shoulder:

"Bow lower oh servant!" B grinned: "Then I shall let you go back to your wrench, so you can spank her with your manhood!" Mello bit back a snarly comment; all he needed was to get beaten by B, but he knew that B had just given Light and Misa a new sexual role play. Oh the images.

Light sighed and- deciding not to scream his melodramatic head off at B- got up and turned in the direction that B was facing, off into the dreaded woods. Mello rolled his eyes and turned around to face Kitty; who was behind everyone else- she was obviously upset with the recent loss of Sirius:

"Hey don't worry we'll find him" Mello said, letting go off his grip on Matt and walking over towards Kitty and putting his arm around her in a comforting way. Kitty sighed:

"How can you be so sure?" she asked; obvious irritation in her voice, why the hell was everyone so optimistic?

"No!" B screamed, causing the whole group to jump about half a mile in the air, some more dramatically than others:

"W-what is it!?" Bailey demanded as he clung to Mello:

"Hey get off me!" Mello yelled throwing the pathetic boy off him and making trip and fall to the ground. B turned around at the noise of Bailey landing on the ground; with a little squeal:

"What the hell are use doing?" B demanded; everyone looked at him dumbstruck -well you would the man was clinically insane- Mello and Light sighed in unison at the exasperating man:

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Light demanded putting his hands on his hips. B looked at the group and chuckled:

"Use are so funny!" he snickered, grinning:

"I AM IN A TREE!" A voice suddenly screamed causing everyone to jump and Bailey to faint:

"It's Sirius!" Kitty exclaimed grabbing onto Matt's hair in enthusiasm:

"Get off me you psycho!" Matt exclaimed trying to pry Kitty of him:

"I am in a tree! And I'm singing!" Sirius exclaimed again:

"It's him again!" Kitty yelled

"Oh no I thought it was Harry Potter!" Light exclaimed rolling his eyes

"Fuck Harry Potter!" Kitty yelled glaring at Light;

"You deafened me!" Mello yelled clapping his hands over his ears:

"Yes level up!" Matt yelled jumping up and down:

"Where is he?" Light asked

"Up a tree you bastard!" B yelled at Light; "can you be any more of an idiot?"

Light rolled his eyes: "I meant which tree?"

"Oh! Let me use my x-ray vision and find out" B said sarcastically

"Stop it use two!" Kitty scolded: "We have to find Sirius" And with that Kitty ran off into the woods in the direction of Sirius's voice:

"Oh yes!" B exclaimed snapping his fingers: "I forgot the reason why we were here" Mello sighed; why was life so difficult?

"Well whatever" B sighed, waving the conversation of his insanity away- yes that was a topic for another day:

"Let's go get that social reject" he continued, walking into the woods in the direction that Kitty went running into:

"Which one Kitty or Sirius?" Light called after him

**XXXX**

**Yes, yes I know small chapter Boo Me!**

**Lol**

**well I liked it and after being gone for a while I didn't want to write loads and ramble on**

**so I hope you enjoyed it**

**now review**

**or I will wait as long as I did to post another chapter**

**muhahaha**

**next chapter: "Singing in the...rain?"**


	16. Singing in the rain?

**Yeah I'm back and I hopefully upload ALL of my other stories this week or the next!!!**

**I just wanted this one done**

**Okay this chapter contains offensive material to the disabled I put that there so use wont bitch**

**I don't mind disabled people don't make me up to be the bad guy you overly sensitive people who would flame me**

**calm down it's a story**

**I put that there to save my neck**

**But enjoy!!**

**And review**

**Cause ya love me!**

**And for those who pm'd me about my life; trust me its fine it's not bad, it's good, better than good it's great tehee**

**Disclaimer: I own your mother ;)**

**XXXX**

An hour had passed since B had found Sirius and attempted to bring him back to the bus. Yes. An. Hour. And they still haven't moved the god-damned bus.

Sirius was currently sleeping -worn out from the days activities- beside Tyler, Kitty was playing a card game with L, Pain and Bailey and B was muttering about something twirling the bus keys around -of course B HAD to steal the keys- with his middle finger.

Mello sighed and looked beside him to see Matt giggling slightly; it was probably because of the game he was playing, killing zombies on the Nintendo DS was always great fun of course. L looked up at the sulky B and sighed; setting down his hand of cards he turned to face him:

"B" L started, his voice calm; the worst thing he can do is make B angrier than he already is: "I think it's time to give me the keys so we can leave"

B closed his hand over the keys and smirked at L:

"Let me drive" B demanded

"Fine but let me check you haven't stolen any other keys of mine" L agreed

"Say please, nicely, nicely" B purred; L's pale face turned a slight pink before he regained himself:

"Please" L sighed

"Nicely nicely?"

"Nicely nicely" B grinned and threw the keys at L -who managed to catch them in his signature way, by using his thumb and finger; that's skill that is- Mello stifled a yawn and looked up at his mentors:

"So are we ready to go yet?" Mello asked; his eyes darting to Misa and Light and then resting on B's smug face. L sighed and looked at B, both of them seemed to be having a private conversation using their eyes:

"Yes" L declared, still looking at B; who was smirking.

To most people B would of seemed to be a very threatening person; by his looks and his attitude, but L seemed to be able to put up with it. Then again L wasn't the cover page model of normal himself. In fact no one in Wammy's really was. Maybe that is what was the charm of the place.

"Right!" Light declared sitting up straight and moving for the first time in minutes. It was unusual for Light to stay silent for long periods of time:

"Let's get going! I'm actually starting to miss all of those little bastards at Wammy's" Misa laughed; as if this was some private joke between the two of them. B turned around and looked at the brunette his eyes meeting the brunettes briefly before another sly smile got plastered onto his face:

"Still like touching the children then , Light?" B asked his voice casual. Light's face was furious, but before he could say anything Matt jumped up from his seat and frowned at Light:

"You better not do anything to the Munchkins!" Matt warned him, Mello rolled his eyes; Matt was very protective of the little children at Wammy's, as he said they are his "Munchkins" they also adore him. All Light needed was an army of the said "Munchkins" to tie him up and beat him with Wii controllers. Mello shivered at the image. He was brought back to reality by the bus suddenly jerking forward; he looked up to see B in the driving seat and L and Ligh.. Wait what?! B driving?! Mello whipped his head around to the drivers seat; so fast that he almost got whiplash. Yes it was indeed B driving and Mello knew then that they where all going to die.

**XXXX**

"See it isn't so bad!" B declared grinning as he narrowly missed crashing the bus into an old lady, B glanced at the woman and tutted, muttering something about missing, Bailey was clinging to Pain in fear and Light was doing the same to L, but unlike Pain, L was not enjoying the experience:

"Light will you get off me!" Light yelled trying to kick his leg free off Light; Misa looked up from her seat beside the sleeping Kitty and glared at the detective:

"L!" The annoying blonde practically screeched -much to the annoyance of everyone's ears- "Stop feeling up my Light!"

"Oh yes because it was me" L replied in a monotone: although the annoyance was clearly heard in his tone, despite the fact that he was trying to stay as calm as he possibly good golly could -good golly?- Mello shook his head, he was certainly losing it. Blame this trip. Mello looked up to see Bailey and Kitty trying to clam down a melodramatic Misa while L and B chuckled at her obvious ignorance:

"It's okay Misa!" Kitty growled "Think of...shoes!"

"Think of Light! Your Light!" Bailey encouraged smiling at the blonde. B grinned; his eyes darting to Misa and then quickly back to the road:

"Think of your Light naked under my L" B replied and evil smirk forming on his face. This had done it Misa let out a scream that only the Antichrist could manage and jumped out of her seat preparing to lunge at L -L not B, L- Matt and Mello leaped from their seats and tackled Misa to the ground, Mello grabbed Misa's arms and pinned them up behind her head, Matt was sitting on Misa's legs pinning them down. B let out a bark-like laugh:

"My, my how immature and compulsive Misa. I am very disappointed in you, tut, tut" He teased her, sighing and glancing at Misa out off the corner of his eyes; he smiled at her and licked his lips causing Misa to growl at him.

Mello shook his head and tried to shake off the sexual tension emitting off the both of them. B really needed to raise his his standards a hell of a lot! L sighed and rolled his eyes -an expression that looks weird on the normally emotionless man- It caused most people to turned around and looked at the detective in surprise:

"Hey look!" Kitty exclaimed pointing out the window, Mello looked outside to see a man standing on the side of the road; obviously a hitch-hiker:

"It's a hitch-hiker" Kitty said; explaining the clearly obvious-

"Oh yes isn't he interesting" Mello replied rolling his eyes and looking at Matt, both of them chuckled. Kitty ignored the two boys and turned around to face B:

"We should pick him up" Kitty said

"For why?" B replied; not even looking in her direction:

"Because he needs a lift, it's cold outside"

"You want him"

"..."

"No reply, ha ha! I'm right!"

Kitty sighed but B chuckled and decided to give the stranger a lift, much to the annoyance of L and Matt. Matt because he has seen far too many horror movies and was convinced that the hitch-hiker was either a serial murderer or a zombie in disguise; who you could disguise a zombie was beyond Mello. And L because he just wasn't comfortable around strangers.

Matt was currently whispering to Bailey and according to his facial expression, was talking about his recent murderer theory. The hitch-hiker was currently sitting in the front with B and L:

"What's your name?" L asked the hitch-hiker. The hitch-hiker didn't reply but he just started to flail his hands around in the air; B was so taken aback that he nearly crashed the bus; although this wouldn't be the first time:

"What the hell is that fucker trying to do! Kill me!" B finally screamed after everyone had got over another near death experience, he pointed at the hitch-hiker.

L sighed and -making a mental note that B had only refereed to himself as getting killed- put his hand on B's shoulder: "Shh B" L replied calmly: "He's deaf"

"So what? Does he have to try and poke my eyes out because I can hear?" B replied, he turned towards the hitch-hiker: "What are you some kind of bitter bastard!" The hitch-hiker was obviously terrified at this moment in time; even he could sense that B was a serial killer:

"You really have no sympathy do you?!" L said rolling his eyes

"Have we met?" B replied; he sighed then tutted putting his hands back on the steering wheel: "No I don't, not for people who attempt to kill me"

"You kill others!" Light exclaimed

"They deserved it" B replied; in a tone of voice that had no emotion it was like he wasn't talking about human life: "I remember that butcher gave me the wrong kebab I wanted the other one, I was pointing to it like! But no he gave me the one pointing to him, selfish! He was selfish!"

"..." The whole bus sighed; B was impossible, he really really was

"Okay!" Misa exclaimed: "Don't argue with him!" B shot her a glare before L cleared his throat to get B's attention back on the road. B grinned at Misa; who turned a pink shade, before he faced the road again. Kitty shot Mello a look, obviously she was thinking the same thing as him, what was going on between those two?

**XXXX**

A couple of minutes past in which Near, who knew sign language, decided to communicate with the hitch-hiker. Mello was sure than both B and L knew sign language; he was sure of it, just the both of them couldn't be bothered, how nice.

Sirius had also woken up from his sleep and was being filled in on the details of their new passenger:

"So he can't hear me?!" Sirius exclaimed grinning at Kitty, Mello and Matt sighed, sure the question was normal enough but the tone of it was all, all wrong:

"Nope" Mello replied putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his seat. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before he jumped up and crawled over towards Light to tell him about Mr No-Hear-Me; In Sirius's mind once he learned about something no one else knew about it, even the people who had told him. Matt sighed, it was a dramatic, thoughtful sigh causing Kitty and Mello to turn around and raise their eyebrows at the redhead:

"That poor man!" Matt exclaimed leaning back, his exclamation caused Kitty to blink confused and Mello to tilt his head:

"That poor man?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrow; Mello chuckled;

"No I get who your talking about...A couple of minutes ago he was a serial murderer" Mello teased

"That's then, now I know he's disabled and fails at life" Matt replied folding his eyes

"..."

"That's harsh!"

"Never hearing the Mario them tune...There's no point in living" Before Mello could slap his boyfriend and bring him into actual reality they heard a familiar screech:

"YOU! CAN'T HEAR ME!!" Sirius bellowed at the hitch-hiker; Mello felt a pang of jealous as, ironically enough everyone in the bus now wished that they couldn't hear the banshee boy:

"Well done stating the obvious there Sirius" B replied:

"Thankyou!" Sirius exclaimed turning around and flashing a huge smile at B. Causing the killer to sigh and focus his attention on the road again. Near was signing to the hitch-hiker; probably apologising for Sirius. Mello leaned into Kitty:

"He's either toying with B or he is actually ignorant" He whispered, Kitty chuckled

"Ignorant" She replied smiling:

"I can't believe you like a psycho"

"I can't believe you like a gaming addict"

**XXXX**

Half an hour passed and nothing exciting was really happening; Sirius,Tyler, Pain, Bailey, Near and David; the hitch-hiker, name given by B, were playing cards. Matt and Mello were battling each other on the Nintendo DS. Misa was sleeping. Kitty and Light were talking about Wammy's. L was sleeping and B was obviously driving.

It was a smooth road and they where just passing through a small village when they hit a bump.

Everyone froze, was it a speed bump? They all looked to B; who was driving on like nothing had happened:

"Um B?" Kitty asked walking up to the front and placing her hands on his shoulders:

"What was that?" She asked; dreading the answer:

"Oh we hit someone" B replied calmly

"..."

"Oh"

"My"

"Fuck!"

**XXXX**

**Another chapter done! Woop**

**Next Chapter: "They kill people like us!"**


	17. They kill people like us!

**Okay I'm back! I'll make it a goal to update one of my fan fictions every week at least, how does that sound? Good? Exams are coming up and my teacher told our class that we are not even getting Es yet. There's a confidence boost, you bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a dick for not updating I know, that's why I don't deserve to own Death Note**

**XXXX**

"Oh my God B!" Light exclaimed, in a tone of voice that should off belonged on Misa: "You killed her! Killed! An innocent old lady! Oh no, she was somebodies _grandmother!_ We will get sued and die! Die I tell you! Burn in hell forever!" While Light ranted on about their demise obviously having lost it, B turned around to face L:

"Fix it" he demanded, L blinked once before replying:

"Fix Light or fix the situation?" L asked:

"Fix Light" Mello replied yawning. He leaned back on Matt and rested his head on his:

"Fix the situation" Matt replied, turning around to give Mello a one armed hug. B laughed and slapped his right knee, he looked through the rear view mirror and grinned at the faces of everyone. Some of the faces where shocked, some disgusted and some happy, we don't have to even guess to who that face belongs to. Sirius. B grinned once more and turned back on his seat to face L again:

"Fix the situation of course" B grinned, L sighed and got up off his seat for the first time in the past six hours. He took a quick glance around the bus to check of everyone was okay, the deaf guy was reading a newspaper, oblivious, Near mustn't of told him that B killed someone. Well I guess it's better that way. L walked over and sat down on the floor below B's chair, causing B to shift his feet, in disgust of the closeness, maybe:

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded

"Sitting down" L replied simply: "Anyway how do you suggest I fix this?" B grinned yet again. But this grin was different to his usual ones.

"He looks that way when he's planning something" Mello mentally added. He got up off his seat and started to walk towards the door of the bus. That was until Light grabbed him and pulled him back:

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mello snapped at Light: "Personal boundaries, fucking paedophile!"

"Now Mello" L replied calmly: "What have we learned?"

"To not make out in public places" Mello sighed rolling his eyes. God! L never let's anything go does he?

"...What else" L replied, silently cursing Mello for the mental image he had pasted into his head. Again

Mello sighed and folded his arms: "That Light wasn't a paedophile and if I ever met a paedophile I would know all about them and what they do to teenagers like myself" B burst out laughing causing Sirius to scream and jump onto Kitty's back, taking the blonde by surprise causing her to topple over. B looked at the teenagers lying on a heap on the ground:

"They will have some crazy, kinky sex when they're older I tell you" B grinned, Misa tutted causing B to turn around and look at her. He looked her up and down before whistling and resting his eyes on her breasts:

"Don't worry Misa, we'll do that too babe" He replied grinning:

"I'm up here Beyond!" Misa replied with a venomous tone in her voice

"Wow Misa, you sounded vaguely smart there, such a turn on!" B grinned licking his lips

"Tssk!" Misa turned her back to B, B grinned and turned his attention back to the front of the bus. Light was currently trying to stop Mello from going outside to the scene of the crime. B looked outside to see a police car arriving at the scene. As the body was several yards back. B and L threw a panicked glance at each other before turning to the people in the bus:

"The cops are here!" L informed, at this announcement there was an explosion:

"No! I can't go to jail I'm too beautiful!" Both Light and Misa screamed, clinging onto each other:

"Yes! Like GTA!" Matt exclaimed delighted, throwing his fist in the air to show his enthusiasm:

"No! Now I can't get into a good university with a criminal record! How can I become L!" Near yelled:

"Duh, L would have criminal record too!" Mello said:

"L isn't as cool as me, I'm a serial murder!" B argued:

"I want to go home!" Kitty cried:

"HE STILL CAN'T HEAR ME! Sirius screamed, annoyed at the fact that David still couldn't hear him. Poor David it wasn't his fault he was deaf.

B ran over to look out the widow again, he then shot back to the middle of the bus and looked around frantically. He ran over and grabbed Light, throwing him into the driver's seat:

"Drive!" B demanded, grabbing the keys and jamming them into the ignition. Light nodded once and turned on the gas, speeding up and swerving away. Everyone in the bus flew into the nearest seat, as no-one has enough time to sit down. Light swerved the car to the right and threw a quick glance out the rear view mirror, to see the police car turning it's lights on. Ready for the chase. Well they had to make themselves look suspicious. B was up on his feet. Obviously frantic.

Mello jumped from his seat and leaped over to Matt and Kitty, Sirius was currently holding onto L, screaming that the deaf guy was a culprit. Mello grabbed Matt's Nintendo DS and flung it into his bag:

"You need to focus for this" Mello said gently, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt shrugged it off, he was annoyed that Mello took his game off him.

"Focus for what?" He asked, in an annoyed tone of voice, he never got any peace to play his video games did he. Mello looked at him, a apologetic look on his face. He knew Matt hardly got to _really _concentrate on playing his games.

"...Whatever B has planned next" Mello stated looking over at the frantic B. he has never seen B so worked up before, it was just one police man right? What was the big deal?

**XXXX**

Light sped on past the hoard of people who where looking horrified at the chase. He gripped the wheel so tightly his fingers were starting to cramp. Out of the corner of his eye Light caught a glimpse of a path. The path was small and new, it was leading into a forest, obviously just a couple of people walk that way, maybe a group of kids. But the bus could fit, if Light wanted it too:

"Right hold on!" Light yelled before swerving the bus right, before quickly swerving left and ramming the bus though the small path. Many branches of trees hit the bus, some cracking the windows:

"Ah!" Kitty screamed, grabbing onto B's shirt, he turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to his chest. Kitty flushed, she knew B was frantic, but he was being nice and sincere. Caring. About her, it was all too much:

"Kitty! Snap out of it!" Mello snapped, Kitty turned around to quickly shoot a glare at Mello, before turning to face the window beside her. It looked like a forest, just a simple forest. A quick glance on the ground gave away the fact that this was a popular place for teenagers to drink and have sex. The condoms and bottles of beer gave it away.

The path suddenly disappeared and before Light knew what was happening, they were falling. Yes falling. A cliff! This wasn't in the plan. Light had enough time to turn around and glare at B before everything went blank.

**XXXX**

"Ouch" Mello grumbled rolling over onto his side. Images past by him. The old lady on the road. B's panic. The forest. The drop. The white light. Mello's eyes flung open, was he dead? He raised himself up using his elbows and looked around.

He wasn't dead. Around him was a forest, bigger and cleaner than the one they had just drove in, he looked up to see a cliff. That must have been the cliff that we had fallen off. Mello whistled an impressed whistle. It was quite a drop he was surprised that everyone..wait! Where was everyone!

Mello jumped to his feet and was greeted by a wave of pain running from the top of his spine downwards. He must of hit his back, hard. It had just occurred to Mello that he was lying outside and not in the ruin that was now the bus. The bus was smashed, probably de to the impact it had made with the ground. But that didn't explain why he was outside, and where was everyone else?

"Mello!" a voice shouted a few feet away. Mello turned around to see Matt and Kitty running towards him: "Oh Mello!" Matt cried flinging his arms around Mello when he got a few inches away from the blond: "You where asleep for ages and L told us not to move you! We are at some forest far East of a big camp site."

"It would take a few days to get there says B" Kitty chimed in: "And none of our cell phones are working out here. Great the time we actually do get lost and none of our cellphones work. B said if we just rest for the night, get over the shock, then we will make a move for the site tomorrow."

"What about the match with St Mary's?" Mello pointed out: "That bitch did move the date and we won't get back in time to play off against them"

Kitty sighed: "We don't have to prove anything to them. B and L will handle it" Mello sighed rolling his eyes:

"Yeah" he replied: "But I really wanted to cream them so bad!"

"And we will!" Matt grinned jumping up and down: "We will own them so bad that they will need a phoenix down to come back!"

"..."

"Game stuff!"

"Oh! Now it makes sense!"

Matt, Mello and Kitty walked a few metres towards the ruined bus and waited for the others to come back. B had taken some people to scout the area to try and find any signs of campers, no matter how long ago they had camped here, because it would at least show that the place was safe to camp. L had taken a few people in search of food and water, because they had no supplies in the bus.

"Hey!" A voice called. The trio looked around to see B walking towards them waving slightly: "I have a surprise that use might want to check out" B said grinning at them. Matt Mello and Kitty looked at each other before staring back at B in wonder.

**XXXX**

Mello stared in wonder at the tribe he was now looking at through the thick, green bushes. A primal tribe of people. Probably about twenty of them were currently dancing around a giant fire that they had build themselves. It reminded Mello of the African tribes that he had read about in old stories in Wammy's house. Roger scolded him once when he referred to Wit as a 'tribal kid' but these guys were different. They were more primal, more savage. It was as if they where speaking in tongues and not in English.

"Amazing" Kitty murmured: "There's actually tribes nowadays!"

"Of course there is!" Matt scoffed. Mello chuckled then looked over again. His eyes flew wide open in shock. Light was being carried in by five of the tribal villagers.

"B! What do we do!?" Kitty exclaimed pulling on B's arms

"...Nothing?" B raised his eyebrow as if questioning if Kitty was sane or not.

"Are they going to eat him?" Matt asked looking at Mello. Mello looked around to see if there was anything he could do. He found a rock and picked it up. Quickly Mello aimed it and chucked it at one of the tribal villagers head.

The sound of their chanting stopped. Each of the tribal villagers turned to face Mello and the rest of the group. Anger flowing through their bodies:

"GET THEM!" One of the tribal villagers screamed pointing at them:

"Hey they spoke English!" Matt exclaimed grinning and pointing back.

"No time for that!" B exclaimed grabbing the redhead by the arm and pulling him away with him. Running down a small slope that they had to climb up. Matt suddenly stumbled and fell under B's grasp. B stopped and put his hands under Matt's shoulders to hoist him up. Mello and Kitty ran back to check on them. Suddenly. They were surrounded by the tribal people.

"Fuck" B muttered, tilting his head slightly so his bangs fell into his face. Mello gulped. They where in deep shit now, weren't they?

**XXXX**

**Lol i've played tooo much RE5 lately. I had to have a tribe in a forest. That's where they live**

**Next chapter: Fuck**


	18. New plot: Well this has been fun

**OKAY HERES THE DEAL!!! I got a new laptop, so I don't have any of my stories saved on it. So I have come to a point where I am just going to skip ahead of time in the story, so no-one gets confused. Especially me!**

**BUT GOOD NEWS I am done with exams! Summer time! =]**

**XXX**

"WHERE IS MY BACON?!" A voice echoed through the halls of Wammy's house at half three in the morning. Mello groaned knowing exactly who the voice belonged to Sirius.

Mello sighed and rolled over in his bed, colliding with the red head who had decided to sleep there with him. His reason was that it was cold in his side of the room, as the boys had no heater any more.

B had decided to rip it out as Mello had suggested he should go back into therapy for another couple of years. Mello glanced over at the wall, where he could still see the message: "I don't need therapy" written in some red substance. It took him nearly two hours to get it off before Roger came in and yelled at HIM for it.

It was no use. He couldn't sleep. Mello groaned and got out of bed, carefully making sure that he did not waken up Matt he tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen, he needed some sugary goodness. Mello switched on the light to see Kitty sitting down eating ice cream.

"And you are up early why?" Mello asked raising his eyebrow at her. Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes:

"Obviously Sirius, he was sleeping in my bed after all"

"Why was he sleeping in your bed?" Mello asked coyly, grinning at the blonde haired girl.

"Shut up!" Mello sighed; he wasn't in the mood to deal with the angry blonde girl so early in the morning. So much had happened in the last couple of months, ever since they came back from that nightmare in the forest.

In fact Mello had blocked most of that from his mind and could hardly remember anything at all.

Light and Misa had gone with L somewhere, yes somewhere. L didn't even tell them where he was going, much to B's annoyance. And to top it all off they were in the middle of their school exams. Mello bid Kitty goodnight and headed back upstairs again.

When he opened the door he found Matt awake and reading some magazine under torchlight. When Mello closed the door behind him, Matt looked up and grinned:

"Here! Look at this!" He whispered excitedly, Mello crossed the room and grabbed the magazine out of Matt's hands. The place was a holiday resort in Florida...

"No" Mello said throwing the magazine back at Matt and walking away. Matt pouted:

"Why?!" He protested: "All of us can go, all of Wammy's! It's free for groups like us and it will be so much fun! Disney land!! DISNEY!!" Mello winced:

"Any louder and you will wake up everyone...No it's a stupid idea Matt, there is lots of us if you haven't noticed and with L gone and B not being a respectable adult, there's only Roger and Watari to look after say fifty children, it's an insane idea. I don't want to hear you talk about it again alright?"

Matt sighed and flew his head into his Mario pillow, muttering something about how Mello was so unfair and crushed his spirit. Mello sighed and kissed the redhead on the back of the head before climbing into bed and drifting asleep

**XXX**

Mello woke up when the sun had suddenly blinded him, he jumped up to see that Matt had opened the blinds as wide as her could. Spiteful little person isn't he? Mello groaned and threw Matt's phone at him, before getting out of bed and walking into their bathroom.

Mello rubbed his eyes trying to get out the sleep from them, bleary eyed he leaned on the sink and tried to wake himself up more. He yawned and then opened his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. He stopped for a minute, not believing what was happening.

Matt had written "FLORIDA!" in bright yellow writing on the mirror, covering almost all of it. Mello lifted his hand and tried to wipe the yellow writing of the mirror, nothing. Mello ran both the hot and cold taps and grabbed his face cloth. He rinsed it with water and then poured the liquid soap onto it, rubbing it together and then rubbing it onto the mirror, still nothing.

Then it hit Mello, it was the same permanent marker that he had used to write 'I will never get laid' on all of Near's clothes. Growling Mello decided to get his shower first and try to forget how insane Matt was. After he was dressed he stormed out into their bedroom ready to physically hurt the redhead:

"MATT!" he yelled. Looking around Mello had found himself in an empty room, that bastard must have already gone down to breakfast; where he Mello couldn't hurt him. Mello groaned and grabbed him shoes, putting them on in such a hurry and running out the door, forgetting to lock it, until a voice called his name. Mello turned around to see Tyler standing there:

"Roger and Watari think that you and Matt's idea is really good, all of us going to Florida, they have arranged it for next Friday, the day after the last exams" Tyler said, he looked at the expression on Mello's face and asked: "Are you okay?" Mello looked at him, not saying anything then screamed:

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO FLORIDA!!" Tyler backed away slowly, leaving the blond to, um digress. Mello ran downstairs to the dining room, pushing people who got in his way and leaping down flights of stairs until he finally got there.

He opened the dining room doors and was greeted to applauses, all of Wammy's where clapping and cheering at him, saying "Great idea!" or "We love you!" Mello stood there, not knowing wherever to laugh or cry. This idea was really happening, and it was all because of that red headed little...

"Mello!" The voice of the devil shouted, Mello turned around to see the redhead smiling and running towards him: "Well what do you think! It's a great idea; I told everyone it was you who came up with it, I know how much you like attention" Mello just walked away from the redhead, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, he sat in their usual space and was soon greeted by all the members of the table.

"I don't know why you're so down Mello" Kitty said: "It's a good idea, we go and we get some sun, enjoy some rides and get away from this place for three weeks"

"Three weeks!" Mello choked:

"Yes three weeks" Near replied: "Florida is such a big place and the climate is much different than over here, that we will need a week just to adjust to their climate and about two weeks to enjoy all the different kinds of attractions" Mello rolled his eyes, great three weeks in an oven. B walked over to the table:

"Is their jam over there?" He asked no one in particular as he was staring at the jar of jam he had in his hand. Everyone stared at B for a moment before Mello replied:

"No B! Let's not go!" B shot him a started looked before, Near jumped in:

"Mr B he is only kidding, of course there is jam over in Florida, in fact it is much nicer than the jam we have over here, as their jam is freshly made.."

"Shut up Near! Or I will kill you!" Mello yelled. B raised an eyebrow at him as he handed the jam to Sirius, for him to put on his cereal:

"Mello, you're going hysterical"

"It's the sun, the sun!"

"...Yes I was right. Right! I'm leaving your beginning to freak me out" B took his jam back and left the table, thus leaving everyone to look at Mello with concern on their faces. At that moment the dining room doors flung open and Light came storming in, followed by Misa and L. Light's face was as pale as L's. B looked up and grinned:

"Hey Light! What's the matter?!" Light shot him a glare before turning around to put his arm around Misa; he sighed and turned around to face the entire Wammy house:

"I, we, have an announcement to make...Misa's pregnant" The whole of Wammy's house was silent and shocked:

"WE HAVE TO GO TO FLORIDA!" Mello yelled.

**XXX**

**Short I know but I'm working on the next chapter now**

**Next chapter: "All aboard!"**


	19. All aboard

**Right another chapter on its way: yup! I had decided to just scrap my old plot and do a brand new one, as some had pointed out I had completely forgotten about Misa in some part of my story, well you try to write a story next time, humph!**

**XXX**

"NO!" Mello screamed as Light carried him over his shoulder through the airport, ignoring all the looks they were getting from the staff and people boarding. Light rolled his eyes; people nowadays cannot mind their own business. Light sighed, he missed Misa already.

Misa had to stay behind at Wammy's with Roger and Watari, as they will help her become more maternal and also build the nursery for her. Something that L wasn't very happy about. He lectured Light to marry Misa as soon as possible, but Misa wants a big wedding and that will take...

"Light!" Mello yelled: Interrupting him from his thoughts, Light sighed:

"What is it?"

"Let me down!" Mello yelled he kicked the back of Light with his boots; Light winced slightly, but did not drop the annoying blond psychopath:

"I cannot let you down until we are in the boarding area" Light retorted, L had given him that specific rule, as Mello would run out the door at the slightest chance he could get.

"We're in the plane!"

"Oh!"Light dropped Mello on the floor and brought out his ticket, looking at the number on the ticket and went to go find his seat, beside Near.

Mello groaned as he lay on the floor, blocking the path for everyone else to get past. Matt grabbed Mello and pulled him up, dragging him towards their seats. L and B where in front of Matt and Mello, and behind Matt and Mello where Light and Near.

The other Wammy kids, including Kitty and Sirius, where behind Light and Near and on the other side of the plane as well, leaving only a few spaces left on the plane for other passengers.

One family with two young boys, around about two years of age, and old couple and a young couple that where currently in a battle on tonsil tennis. It must be their honeymoon, or they are just very sexually active.

The air hostess came on the plane and introduced herself as Helen, Mello sighed, he hated her already. She began talking about how long the journey would take and what menus they had to chose from. Then she began the safety instructions that if anyone had been on a plane, hates. B looked at her as if she was insane, waving her arms in such a fashion, B tutted and turned to L:

"She's doing some weird dance, how am I meant to trust her with my life...And the children's life as well of course?" L turned and looked at him, his face questioning B's insanity:

"Um B, she's showing us the exits of the plane"

"So she thinks I'm stupid!" B complained, L sighed:

"How does she think you're stupid?" He asked. B sighed in the same way that L did, mocking him:

"My dear sweet L, can you not see those lit up signs, any idiot would know that those lit up signs are the exit, they are not going to be the fucking windows now are they?"

"Okay I see your point...NO!" L shouted getting up and pointing a finger at B, "You will not kill her! She may be as ditsy as Misa, but I am not going to court with you again! I hate going places where I am judged as a bad caregiver!"

B turned around to look at the other people on the plane, who where all looking in their direction, B turned back and grinned at L:

"Now you're making a scene sweetheart, come on sit down let me take care of you" B replied. L apologised for his outburst and sat down. B handed him a packet of mint humbugs:

"Suck on this" He replied:

"Suck on what?" a voice chimed in. B turned around angrily and shouted:

"MINT HUMBUGS!" Mello buried his face into his jacket that he had sitting on his lap. Oh my God it has started already, and they haven't even taken off yet. Lucky enough Sirius was given his pills again, so he will be normal. Mello didn't know if he could handle B and Sirius for nine hours on a plane. Matt cuddled up beside Mello:

"Sleep" He replied, before the redhead fell asleep. Mello turned in his IPod and decided he will drift off to sleep as well.

Meanwhile Light was furiously texting Misa to see how she was. Near tapped Light on the back:

"What!" Light yelled, turning on the albino. Near sat there shocked for a moment before regaining his composure:

"Um Light I don't think you should have your phone on when he haven't taken of yet" Light threw his phone to the ground and it smashed:

"Happy!" He yelled at the white haired boy, Near turned his back to Light. Light had shamed him. Light then bent down and picked up his bag, he brought out another phone and began texting Misa again.

"Near" Kitty whispered, Near turned around:

"Yeah" He whispered back, Kitty smiled sympathetically at him:

"Don't annoy Light right now" She replied: "He's still wound up about being a father, I'm sure. It's best to leave him to his own devices. Besides he might kill you."

"Thank you for that Kitty" Near turned around and continued to play with his toy robot. His own way of escaping the terror he was feeling sitting beside Light. Kitty turned back and began to read her magazine, Sirius was sleeping beside her, and the pills had just kicked in.

B sighed, he was so bored. He was stuck on this plane for an hour now, and where was his food! He looked up at the seatbelt sign. It was still on, so what he couldn't get out of his seat yet, they had been in the air for an hour! B sighed and turned to talk to L, L was currently sleeping. B sighed and slapped L on the back of the head.

L jumped up shocked and turned to glare at B:

"What the hell are you doing?!" L yelled angrily. B sighed

"Waking you up; it's time to check on the kids don't ya think?" B said. L looked at the seatbelt sign, it was still on:

"Um no" L replied, turning back to reading his book:

"WHY?!" B complained: "I'm bored" L sighed:

"Make an announcement on the speakers then if you're so concerned about it" L shot back. B sighed and turned his back to L. He was bored and needed something to do.

Matt sighed, he was now awake, and Mello wasn't. He tried to wake him but that just got him an elbow in the ribs. He looked around the airplane and suddenly realized that it was so, so, so boring! Matt sighed again drawing the attention of B. B turned around and grinned at Matt, Matt smiled back:

"So B, are you having fun on this journey?" Matt asked, hopefully B will interest him enough and they can have a pleasant conversation:

"No I fucking hate this stupid plane and I hope everyone here dies!" B burst out. The people who were awake turned around and stared at him. Matt sighed, he guessed not. The young man got up and walked up to B.

"Excuse me sir" The man said, B turned and looked at him: "You are scaring my girlfriend so I would appreciate it if you would keep your opinions to yourself"

"You're the first person I am going to kill" B replied simply. The man blinked in surprise:

"B!" A voice yelled, B turned around it was Mello. Mello got up and pushed the young man back:

"Listen that guy is insane and if I was you I would stay away from him" Mello advised. The man went back to his seat with his tail in between his legs. Mello turned to B:

"Have you got my chocolate?" Mello asked. B grinned and started to rummage through his red backpack, he produced a small chocolate bar:

"That's all I have" B said. At that moment the air hostess came running in, she was obviously up in first class, the lucky bitch. L wouldn't spring for first class because he thought that Disney land was expensive enough. The children might turn out spoiled and he wouldn't want that.

The air hostess pointed at the seatbelt sign, which was still on. Mello smiled slyly and went to sit back down.

**XXX**

They had finally arrived. Mello sighed with relief that the plane journey was over, he looked out the window as the plane landed smoothly on the tarmac ground, it was light outside but Mello was not aware of the time in Florida. The seat belt sign went off and they were free to get their carry on's and depart from the plane. L arranged for the other passengers to get off the plane first so there was less hassle:

"Now when you get inside the airport, wait! Do not run off" L warned. The youngest children got off first with Light and Near. B and L took the rest of the group of children off the plane. Matt and Mello where just searching for one of Matt's chargers for his PSP.

"Found it!" Matt declared. Mello grabbed him by the hand and they both stepped off the plane.

It happened so fast, Mello felt the wave of heat rush over him, he looked up to see if they were standing over a heater. No. That was the weather here! Mello almost fainted:

"I can't breathe!" He declared, Matt rolled his eyes at the blond:

"You know you're going to have to deal with this weather, like it or not" He declared.

"I want to die" Mello replied in a dead tone of voice.

"Stop being such a baby"

"I want to die"

"Mello..."

"I want to die"

"Stop saying that!" Mello groaned and walked over to luggage collection. Matt sighed and followed the melodramatic blond; this was going to be one long holiday. Once they got there Kitty turned around and groaned:

"I think I'm melting" Matt sighed:

"Now don't you start!" He snapped: "I've had enough with the other blond; I don't need you starting as well"

"Maybe it's a blond thing" B said appearing behind Matt with his luggage: "Misa is the same, hates hot weather because it makes her makeup melt"

"Makeup melts!?" Matt wrinkled his nose disgusted, B laughed:

"Throw water around Kitty and you will see" He replied. Matt looked at Kitty, mouth open wide:

"So you're like a witch?" He asked. Kitty sighed and walked away towards Tyler and Sirius. Mello turned around to see B and Matt sniggering:

"What" The blond snapped. B sighed:

"You're a very angry person"

"So are you"

B rolled his eyes and something caught his attention. A woman, she had long black hair and was wearing a white tank top with denim shorts and a leather jacket tied around her waist. He recognised her from...B gasped and hid behind Matt, startling both Matt and Mello.

"What's wrong with you?" Mello asked

L appeared beside Mello and looked at B. B locked eyes with L and gulped, he decided to emerge brushing the dirt of his jeans. He gave a quick glance at the woman before turning to face the three:

"That's Naomi!" He declared. Mello gasped, L smirked while Matt looked confused. B closed his eyes and sighed. This was bound to happen sooner or later, why couldn't off been later!

**XXX**

**Reviews please? You know you love me (L)**

**I started to paint Warhammer 40k lol, it is very fun and I am writing this while taking a break**


	20. Poor B

**Don't worry for you MattxMello fans this chapter will be worth the wait...**

**XXX**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" B muttered attempting to crawl away from the dire situation he is in. Matt blinked confused:

"So do you like this girl?" Matt asked:

"NO!" B screamed at him, drawing the attention of every person in the airport, as well as Naomi's. She walked over looking at B, as though she could not believe her eyes: "I don't do women"

"So you like men?" Matt asked. B tutted and rolled his eyes, children these days don't they know that serial killers don't like people! Period! Why even thinking that B would be attracted to Naomi was so funny he thought he would burst out laughing at any moment. I mean what does she have that's attractive? Except for her long black, silky hair, which is just screaming for B to cut off and store in his pocket...

"Ryusaki? Is that you" She asked: Why the hell is he here? For one he should be in prison, locked up in a straight jacket, someone that mentally deprived should be locked away forever, and another it's far too warm for a person that pale to enjoy the weather. He would surely melt in a matter of seconds.

"No" B muttered

"What?" Mello and Matt said simultaneously mouths hanging open, a beautiful women knowing B, how could it be? Generally women tend to avoid B and L, unless she was into _that_ sort of thing. L turned around when he heard his alias being used:

"Yes" L answered. Naomi looked blankly at him:

"Uhhhhh" Was all she managed to get out, why did this guy look exactly like Ryusaki, well Beyond Birthday. L smiled at her recognising her at last he chuckled she helped him solver the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, The case was about B, this will be fun L was sure that B would love to see the person who put him behind bars for two years. B was close to being someone tasty little sweet thing you know, he stepped forward and put out his hand:

"The last time we met where under different circumstances, you beat me up, it was quite rude. Miss Misora, it is me, L" Naomi gasped and instantly grasped his hand, her mouth wide open in admiration; she couldn't believe that she was talking to L; she couldn't believe that she beat up L! How rude of her:

"Wow, I'm so sorry I didn't know that it was you, it was just you look so much like..." Naomi turned to look at B: "...him" she finished. B sighed and rolled his eyes it was just like Naomi to stalk him wherever he went, she obviously couldn't get enough of his manly physique.

"So where's the taxi?" Light yawned setting two suitcases down on the floor. L turned around and looked at Light and blinked in confusion, the last time he remembered seeing he was screaming about the predicament he and Misa have gotten themselves into, and how he should end it off by killing himself, something Mello was particularly up for.

"Light? When did you get here?" He asked, Light grinned:

"I am magic" he replied grinning.

"Good" Mello replied: "Now make yourself disappear"

"He's just angry that he can't wear leather" Light addressed to everyone. Mello sighed, Light was right this weather was too warm. He was going to melt! Stupid L wanting to go to a place hotter than the sun! Why would L want to go here anyway, if he bought ice-cream it would melt in a matter of seconds. Mello looked over at Matt and groaned, the boy looked so happy being in a sunny environment, Mello would rather it be rainy and miserable, didn't Matt not get enough sun on their camping adventure. Note he is never going to do that again!

"Well, um what are you doing here?" Naomi asked L, she was very interested in knowing what the world's greatest detective was doing in good old Florida.

"I cannot remember, it was either for punishment or pleasure" L replied. Naomi giggled, L was so funny. B scoffed; look at her trying to pretend that she was not interested in him.

"So what about yourself Naomi?" L asked, "There must be a reason why you are also away from your home?" Naomi's head fell a bit, she didn't really want to talk about why she was here...

"She's stalking me" B replied turning away and folding his arms. Naomi's mouth dropped to the floor in astonishment as his sentence, her stalking him, pfft more like the other way around?

"Wait a minute" Mello piped up, "Where the hell is everyone else!" He groaned, he bet they snuck back on the plane and went home! No Kitty would never run away from an opportunity to sunbathe in Florida, a place hotter than freaking hell! Mello wiped his brow with his right hand.

Matt sighed, there was no way he was going to get to the back of the coach now, he looked up to see Kitty and Sirius walking towards him. He managed a smile even though he was really disappointed.

"What is everyone standing around for?" Kitty asked: "Near is probably going to burn outside"

"Good" Mello snapped: "It serves him right for being alive"

"Oh real nice gay-llo Mello" Kitty replied rolling her eyes

"What the fuck is that! Is that a new nickname?" Mello almost yelled

"No" Kitty retorted "I've always called you that"

"Clearly, because this is the first time I've.." Mello was interrupted by a sudden whooping noise coming from B's direction.

IT'S SO OBVIOUS!" They heard B shriek, oh shit, when B yelled with that high a velocity then something is definitely wrong

"You hacked into my prison account, found out that L was looking after me, tracked down L and then found out that we were taking this holiday to hell!" B laughed triumphantly in Naomi's face, as though him just saying it made it magically true. Naomi's face was a bright red with all the anger she was feeling. This man, no this thing! Was so unbelievably annoying! She rolled her eyes and exhaled slowly before speaking:

"Yes Beyond Birthday, I was able to track down L. The world's greatest detective, because it is just so easy to get in touch with him! You know I think they have posters with his name and phone number everywhere!" She exclaimed. B grinned

"Ah ha! so you do admit it!"

"You, why you!"

"Naomi!" L exclaimed: "Where are you staying?" Naomi turned to focus her attention on L, relievd that B was no longer talking to her.

"Um actually I am here to meet up with my new boyfriend, we just.."

"I thought you had a fiancée" B interrupted folding his arms; Naomi unwillingly turned her attention towards him again.

"Well actually he died by... Wait a minute I arrested you before I got engaged, how did you know about me and Rae?" She asked, scared to know the answer. B looked right at her before answering.

"I was keeping an eye on you."

Silence filled the trio. L took a quick look around to see Mello fanning himself with a newspaper, Near and Matt fighting over a game boy because Matt's battery had died, Kitty and Sirius waiting eagerly to leave and Light panicking because he could not get into contact with Misa, as he was telling, no screaming at, the old lady who walked by. He looked back to see Naomi look half scared, half confused and half flattered, okay fine one third scared, one third confused and one third flattered.

"Matt, Mello" L called. Mello wandered over towards L, there was no way Matt was moving he was so close to grasping that game boy out of Near's dainty little boy hands.

"Yeah" Mello replied

"You two go outside and try to flag down a taxi"

"Only one taxi?

"No about three"

"Oh hey that sounds fun! It's hard enough trying to get one taxi"

"This is different than it is in England, this is Florida"

"Really? I thought it was THE SUN!" L smirked slightly as Mello stormed away. He looked over to see B and Naomi fighting about something else. L sighed, this was going to be a long vacation.

**XXX**

"Taxi!" Mello yelled waving his arms in the air. Uh! It was too warm for exercise of any kind, and where is Matt anyway? Mello blew his bangs out of his face, it was far too warm. He groaned and decided to take off his top, the leather was sticking to him and it was getting far too uncomfortable. As he removed his top to reveal his torso, he looked around to see many people staring at him.

Mello sighed; people were so annoying, he quickly shot a glance and saw some other people with their tops off, so at least it wasn't frowned upon. Not that Mello would give a damn. It's absurd to think people would wear clothes in heat like this.

"Mello!" Matt shouted running up to him. He stopped at looked at the half naked blonde and paused; "Oh Mello don't you look...nice" Matt blushed. Mello grinned, he took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the red head.

"You like what you see Matt" Mello purred in his ear, Matt blushed a deep crimson; him and Mello may be a couple now but they were still pretty innocent when it came to doing anything. God Mello would never hold his hand in public never mind put his arms around him.

Mello grinned brushed his lips lightly against Matt's neck, soon becoming drunk on the scent of sun and cigarettes, he started to lick his neck slowly, feeling Matt shudder underneath him, Mello smiled and slowly sunk his teeth into Matt's neck, lightly sucking and licking his neck, Matt let out a moan of pleasure...

"Excuse me!" A voice scolded, Mello looked up to see an elderly woman; the same woman Light yelled at earlier, glaring at them. Mello looked at her coldly

"Problem?" He asked. The woman opened her mouth and closed it, before she bluttered out

"Please behaviour like that should be in the privacy of your own brothel!"

Mello rolled his eyes and spotted a nearby taxi; he grinned and grabbed Matt pulling him towards it.

"M-Mello, where are we going?" Matt asked, he was scared by the way Mello was acting but also really turned on, Mello was known to spontaneity.

"She wants us to go somewhere private, so we will!" Mello announced, practically throwing Matt into the taxi. Before Mello got in he went to the driver's window and told him where they're hotel was.

Mello jumped in the taxi and slammed the door shut, ignoring the old woman's cries about something. He looked around to see the glass panel was tinted. He grinned and grabbed Matt's waist he turned the red head to face him and pulled him into a kiss, one hand was wrapped in his hair and the other was on his waist. Matt moaned into the kiss putting both his hands on Mello's face as if trying to get him even closer, Mello reacted to this my slipping his tongue into Matt's mouth, tasting every bit of him.

Soon after Mello broke the kiss and started kissing Matt's neck, but Matt pulled away and learned forward to kiss Mello's neck pinning Mello's hands down while he did it. Mello was surprised by Matt's sudden forcefulness, but enjoyed it none the less. Matt slowly travelled down and kissed Mello's stomach and traced his tongue over Mello's belly button, all the while his hands where caressing Mello's body getting further down until they reached Mello's zipper. Matt looked up

"Well, should we?" He asked

**XXX**


	21. Cabs and Hotels

**Well it certainly has been a very long time. I'm not going to bore you with details of my life, except for one. I'M NOW A MUMMY! **** To a beautiful baby boy, Desmond. After speaking to an old friend I have decided to complete my fan fictions. I will try to get one chapter out a week or every fortnight.**

**XXX**

Why did it have to happen? Why! Mello was always doing stuff like this and getting him into trouble, and now they were in the biggest trouble that they have ever been in in their lives. Matt sighed and looked over at the bald tattooed gentleman in the other cell who was staring intently back. Matt shivered, the look that man was giving him was making Matt fear for his life.

"I hate you" Matt said to his blonde companion. Mello glanced at him and sighed folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"Matt my dear friend you didn't have to go along with it you know. As a matter of fact I recall you saying 'more please Mello, oh please more!'" Matt shot a glare at the blonde, his arrogant behaviour was really getting on his nerves and now he was being a smart arse, Matt started to complain about all the things that annoyed him about chocolate boy.

Mello grinned at his friend's emotional outburst and turned to look at the police officer on guard. He was a stout balding old gentleman who was currently sitting on a chair with his feet up on the desk reading a magazine that said 'Busty ladies' on the cover. Mello wrinkled his nose, if you want to read a magazine like that then at least cover it up. Busty ladies…how busty were these ladies.

Suddenly the police officers phone went off, with a sigh the man set down his Busty ladies and answered. Mello motioned to Matt to stop rambling and listen to the man.

"Hello? Yes I have them here. Yes. Uh huh. Yes. Uh huh. Right away. Okay. See you soon." The man hung up the phone and left the room closing the door behind him. Matt turned to Mello

"Well that was an interesting conversation thank you I almost missed that."

"Oh shut up"

The door opened again and Mello looked up to see the man come back in, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by L, B and Kitty. Mello swore in his head. This is not going to be pleasant.

"Thank you for the bail money" The policeman said to L, he then turned to stare at the two teenagers. "Now boys I hope you learn your lesson and realise that cabs are not alleys, you can't do whatever you like in them. Please restrain yourselves and keep that in the privacy of your own bedroom"

Mello shot him a glare as he opened the cell door and let him and Matt out. L looked at the pair, a look that said 'you had better be quiet.' Mello and Matt obliged, the group walked out of the police station in silence, walked along the busy, and hot street in silence, and got into L's rented limo in silence. Until the car started to move.

"See you two!" B bellowed causing Kitty to almost jump out of her seat "I have never been more ashamed in my life! Imagine when I come outside to get my beloved jam from my suitcase I see a homeless midget eating my jam from my opened suitcase and alas! You two are nowhere to be seen! Noooooo apparently gallivanting around Florida in a cab and performing oral acts on each other is more important than minding my jam!"

Mello's mouth dropped, B had lost it.

"Oral acts?" Was the question that came from Matt's lips. B glared at him

"Problem?" He asked

"Who calls it that?"

"ME!"

"Someone who hasn't experienced an oral act.."

"Why you!"

L had to jump in front of B and restrain him from killing his third successor. Kitty looked at Mello who shrugged. This was going to be a long car journey!

**XXX**

Light finally thought it would be safe to leave the bathroom without being ambushed by Sirius to go with him down to the swimming pool. Pfft Light did not swim, I mean he could, have you not seen his body, clearly a swimmers body, but no. Light spent far too much time on his hair for it to become wet and puffy.

Light checked his watch. L should be back anytime now. The rest of L's little group were down at the pool, Light was supposed to be keeping an eye on them but how much trouble could they get into really? Light left the bathroom to see Near lying on the bed playing with a toy robot. Light thought about leaving ignoring him but decided that he might as well try and get along with the only sane one of L's children.

"Hey Near, what you doing?"

"Leave me alone"

Light frowned and left the room, annoying little brat! How dare he speak to him like that! Light was too busy plotting the death of the white haired boy that he bumped into someone

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Light exclaimed to the person now lying on the floor, upon looking at who it was he realised it was that woman from the airport. The one B seemed to be very nervous around.

"I'm okay" Naomi said getting up, "Oh!" She exclaimed "It's you!"

Light felt slightly offended at her startled tone "Yes. It's me"

"Oh don't be offended!" Naomi explained "I just didn't realise that Ryusaki would be here. I wasn't prepared for seeing him."

Light understood now. He remembered vaguely L telling him about how he brought B to justice with the assistance of a young woman, this must have been that young woman.

"Well" Naomi said, "It was nice to see you again, I'm sure we will meet again"

"Yeah" Light said waving goodbye at her, he watched as she left and then an idea came to his head. "Hey wait!" He said running after her.

**XXX**

"Well here we are" L announced as the limo pulled into a side street were the sign said 'Hotel 12' Mello looked out and blanched. The hotel was a bright pink building with five stories. He could see that the hotel had its own private swimming pool and eating area beside a couple of restaurants. In other words it was hell.

"Very nice!" Matt exclaimed, to Matt anything was better than staying a night in that dreaded prison.

Matt and Mello got out of the car and followed the rest of the gang towards the building. Mello swallowed, his throat dry, it was five o'clock at night why the hell was it still warm and sunny?! The building inside was just as bad as the outside, no that that back. It was worse. Every hotel seemed to have a character theme and this theme was Cinderella, it put the pink hotel into perspective.

"Right" L said walking over towards the pair, he held out his hand and gave them each a card, "This card is for your room, Mello you will be sharing with Kitty, and Matt you will be sharing with Tyler. I do not have to explain why you will not be sharing together. Anyway we will all meet up in the dining room at half six, I assume you will take this time and familiar yourself with the hotel.. In a respectable manner I presume." With that L walked away, B followed suit giving Mello the finger as he left, obviously he was still pissed off about the homeless man, Mello'll give him a day before he comes around.

"Come on guys I'll show you to the pool" Kitty said. Matt grinned at Mello and followed Kitty leaving Mello alone in the lobby.

"I hate this already" He said, before following the other two towards the dreaded pool

**XXX**

**Wow it's been ages since I wrote a story so please forgive me if I am rusty. This time I have a well planned plot ahead and I am excited to see how it goes**

**Next chapter: Pools and Parties**


End file.
